Dragon's Rage: War
by TheXMan99
Summary: WrestleMania he accomplished the near impossible, however things can happen to change the landscape and sometimes cause conflict as some of the greatest battles are fought not in the ring but from within.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are took some time as I have now moved home and WWE has gone through massive changes and hopefully this Sunday AJ Styles finally becomes champion. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Era

 _LAST NIGHT AT WRESTLEMANIA_

" _It's a triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship the champion Brock Lesnar defends against the 2015 Royal Rumble winner Roman Reigns and The Red Dragon David Redd."_

" _All three men vying to be the best in this match!"_

" _OH MY GOD! THROUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!"_

" _He dislocated David's arm!"_

" _Reigns is not backing down here it's like he wants the best from The Beast!"_

" _David just popped his arm back in and he's on fire right now!"_

" _F5! No he's still alive!"_

" _How does a man kick out of such a devastating move?!"_

" _SEEING RED! He's got the head still and taking him up…KINGSLAYER!"_

" _1-2-3! DAVID REDD IS THE CHAMPION!"_

" _He's the youngest world champion ever!"_

" _Oh no! Rollins from behind with the briefcase off the back of the head and he's cashing in!"_

" _The champion refuses to stay down!"_

" _Kirb Stomp coming…He countered into the TOS! SETH TAPS!"_

" _David Redd is still the champion! It's a new era as WWE is now seeing red."_

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion…The Red Dragon David Redd!" Lillian announced.

 _Linkin Park-New Divide_ hit as David made his way out with a new theme and had on his shoulder the WWE World Heavyweight title which had his custom side plates with one of a hooded man and the other of a red dragon as the place blew up for the brand new champion who last night went through hell to get the title he made his way down but held the title out as he let the fans touch the gold showing them that this wasn't just his championship it was theirs as he let the entire of ringside do so as he finished he entered the ring and had a mic.

David tried to talk but the crowd was going wild as the aftermath of WrestleMania could be felt.

"I know you all want me to give this massive speech on my win last night but I need to do something." David said as he looked into the camera.

"To all those who said to me that chasing this dream and living this life was a joke and to get myself a proper job well…" he then showed his WWE World Heavyweight Championship and held it to the camera for a good look.

"With that out of the way I do want to say last night I was taken to my limits I was Superman punched, Speared, F5'd, taken to Suplex City once more but having my shoulder dislocated in a match was a first for me and I refused to lose that way so I did what any man would do and do something about it." he detailed the painful moment in the match.

"I got back in and I Slayed The Beast!" David stated as it was a moment no one would forget.

"But then as I celebrated I was attacked from behind by the weasel of The Authority Seth Rollins who cashed in his Money in the Bank opportunity and tried to get a sneaky win but once more I refused to lose that way and despite the interference of his Mummy, Daddy and Uncle Kane and along with a dodgy referee I was able to retain thanks to the help of Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan, gentlemen I thank you." David thanked the two men for their help on his behalf.

"Now we turn to tonight as we are officially Authority free!" David stated getting a pop from the crowd.

"And tonight despite my health is not at one hundred percent I did plan on defending this championship against both of my opponents from last night but unfortunately Roman Reigns suffered a concussion and he's not here tonight." the crowd booed that.

"However The Beast Incarnate is here so Mr. Lesnar let's do this!" David said calling The Beast out.

 _Here comes the pain_ hit as The Beast Incarnate and the former champion made his way out with his advocate and he did not look happy and just walked down the ramp and right into the ring as he approached David looked him in the eye then looked at the title as Heyman went to talk but his client asked for the mic as he would speak for a change.

"You got some balls on you kid." Lesnar said.

"Amazing that I can even walk." David replied getting some chuckles from the crowd.

"I pop out your shoulder and you still wanted to fight, either your crazy or a dumbass." Lesnar said.

"Get to the point Mr. Lesnar." David said not wanting to dance around his questions.

"I want my belt back and I wanna finish the job." Lesnar made it clear.

"Then why are we just dawdling here?" David asked.

Both men were ready to fight as it looked like an impromptu championship match was about to happen until Heyman stepped in and he whispered into his client's ear.

"Mr. Redd I have advised my client and also to you that this match will happen but later tonight." Heyman said as they both left the ring as this was a mind game and David knew very well he had to play it as the main event would be The Red Dragon versus The Beast Incarnate for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was in the back getting himself ready for his title defence.

"What kind of a muppet are you?" it was the voice of Paige who was his…well they haven't exactly established their relationship as of yet.

"It's not about that, it's about proving I deserve to be champion and not backing down to some bloke who broke an immortal's streak and dominated John Cena." David said as he was throwing fists at his own shadow.

"Or having the shortest title reign and having a broken arm because you had something to prove, don't you ever think about anyone else but yourself?" she asked.

He stopped his striking and turned to face her as he cupped her face and gave her a light kiss.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you need to start making dinner plans." she said as he chuckled at that.

"Is that so?" David asked.

"Your going to win this match, then your going to ask me out proper, then you have to dress nice, pick me up and take me to a fancy place." Paige sad making her demands for a date.

"Ok then you have to treat it like a proper date and hide the fact your insane." David responded as she gave a smirk.

"And that's how I like it, why be a normal couple of people out on a date?" she asked.

"Then it would be just boring." he said as the call for his match was heard. "Time to go, one for good luck?" he asked.

She replied with a kiss on the forehead. "Good luck." she said.

David knew she was toying with him. "You are so cruel at times." he said and left for his title defence.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Here comes the pain_ hit and The Beast was ready to take back the world championship he lost just twenty four hours ago and made his way out with his advocate in tow as it was all just business he did his entrance and hopped up to the apron setting his pyro off and was awaiting his opponents arrival.

 _The Divide_ hit and it was the entrance of The Red Dragon as the reigning and defending WWE World Heavyweight Champion made his way out and over his body was the championship he walked down the ramp and into the ring as he had not taken his eye off of Lesnar as he took off his hoodie and showed his taped shoulder the same one Lesnar hurt as introductions were made.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian announced.

"Introd-" she was interrupted by Heyman who wanted to introduce his client.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate of the soon to be and once again your Heavyweight Champion of the World, Brock Lesnar!" he introduced his client.

"And introducing next from Cardiff, Wales he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, David Redd!" Lillian introduced the champion as he raised his title up high.

The referee held the gold up signifying it was a title match as the belt rang, as within seconds both men just threw fists at one another as they picked up where they left off from then, they both then went to the ground as Lesnar had David down but then David turned it around on him as they both then ended up tumbling all over the ring then to the outside as the ref tried to break it up and was successful as they both with eyes locked on one another as both keeping them locked on each other got back into the ring.

Both men lock up as Lesnar hooked his arms around David's torso as a trip to Suplex City was coming but David quickly countered and slipped out using his legs to flip him onto the back of his head and into a rollup, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! David who looked to his challenger and said "That close" as indeed it was a close call and now The Beast was pissed.

As Raw came back on air Lesnar had taken control as he was suplexing the hell out of the champion with one german suplex after the other.

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd chanted as one after the other was connecting.

The Beast was now dominating The Red Dragon after a series of suplexes he had him down but Lesnar wasn't done as he had him up on his shoulders and AN F5! He dropped him with the move 1-2-TH-NO! HE KICKS OUT! Knowing full well David would not go down that easy Lesnar brought him up and throws him across the ring with a belly to belly suplex as it looked like he was ejected from a moving vehicle.

Not wasting another second with such speed Lesnar went back on the attack and looked for a second suplex and he connected with the second as it sent David tumbling to the outside and Lesnar was smirking as he had the champion down and was now taking his time but David was somehow getting to his feet and slowly he began to slap himself in the face to try and revive himself as it was working but he threw himself towards the steel steps and pounded his head into it and that woke him up as he did his primal roar and got back into the ring.

He confronted Lesnar and now all fired up he dared him to give him his best shot and The Beast was happy to oblige and threw a fist hitting him in the face but David just shouted at him to keep going as he threw more shots but David was still standing as he swing for another but David caught it and then his other arm and locked him in and began head butting him as he could not protect him self from the open cranium hits to his own as he had weakened The Beast.

Taking the leg he got him down with a dragon screw attacking the left knee he then twisted it some more and HE LOCKS IN THE TOS! Lesnar knew this move was a possible finisher for him as he screamed out and his advocate telling him to get to the ropes and quickly he did as the referee forced David to break the hold by four.

David seeing he was barely able to stand he got him into the front full nelson and drove the knees relentlessly into his abdomen as it took more out of Lesnar, with him stunned David took him up onto his shoulders SEEING RED! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT! Lesnar was still alive as David looked to take him up he had him by his head looking for the Kingslayer but Lesnar was beginning to come around he grabbed his left arm and HE LOCKS THE KAMURA IN!

Lesnar knew his shoulder was injured from last night and was now targeting it once more as David could feel him trying to tear his arm off as the pain was indescribable as he tried to get free with all he had as he was trapped in the middle of the ring as it seemed it was over…IT WAS BROKEN BY SETH ROLLINS?! Rollins attacked David as the referee seeing the blatant interference called for the bell as Lesnar thinking he had won.

"Here is your winner by disqualification and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion, David Redd!" Lillian announced.

Hearing that Lesnar saw Rollins and knew straight away what had happened but before Lesnar could even get his hands on Rollins, David had thrown his security aside and both he and Rollins brawled on the outside then through the crowd.

However by the announce area The Beast Incarnate now knowing he was screwed out of his chance to be champion again but now there was only one thing for him to do…HE TIPPED THE ANNOUNCE TABLE OVER!

Lesnar just tipped the entire table over onto the team as JBL and Booker T were trapped but Michael Cole got lucky as Lesnar assaulted both Noble and Mercury throwing them into the steel post and the barricade as the fury of The Beast was not stopped and he grabbed Cole from the wreckage and threw him into the ring as his advocate begged him to stop Lesnar had Cole up on his shoulders…F5 TO MICHAEL COLE!

"BROCK STOP THIS NOW!" it was Stephanie trying to end this rampage.

Lesnar wasn't done as he grabbed the cameraman and had him up on his shoulders.

"Brock don't do this! He's just a cameraman! PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" Stephanie pleaded. "You'll get your rematch just put him down please." she tried very hard to defuse the situation.

Lesnar thought for a second…F5 BY LESNAR!

"That's it! Your actions have consequences and now your suspended!" Stephanie said as she officially suspended The Beast.

Lesnar responded with only one way as he grabbed the unconscious cameraman and ANOTHER F5!

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Away from the action both David and Rollins continued their fight as it went through the back and into the parking area where Seth quickly raked the eyes of David and commandeered a car and got the hell out of there.

As then he saw Lesnar being escorted out of there by security as Stephanie was making sure he left David had to find out what happened.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" David asked.

"Brock Lesnar attacked several members of staff and is being suspended." Stephanie explained the situation.

"Well if your golden boy hadn't gotten involved he wouldn't have gone berserk!" David pointed out to her.

"I understand that but Seth did this of his accord not ours." she said.

"I don't care about that all I care about was proving I can beat The Beast but we'll never know now so tell Mr. Rollins if he wants a rematch so badly all he had to do was ask." David said as he left her with that statement.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

There was a knock at the door and opening it was Paige to a sight she never thought would ever happen.

"You're dressed up?" she said looking very surprised.

"I know now get ready we're going to an actual fancy place." David said as he was dressed up in shirt and tie as asked by her earlier on.

"Never thought that David Thomas Reddington would ever do something so gentlemanly and dress nice just to take me out." she said and stepped out to reveal she was also dressed nice.

"You look…" he was finding it hard to say the words.

"What? Too tarty?" she said as she wore an elegant black dress with her hair up.

"Gorgeous." David said as that surprised her even more. "I mean you look amazing, I still remember how you looked at your cousin's wedding." he shared a memory with her.

"I remember that, why did she invite you?" she asked still confused to why.

"My guess is because her sister had a massive thing for me." he admitted to why he was invited in the first place.

"And it ended with you getting off with her best mate, that was a messy day." she remembered how the day ended in disaster for him.

"I know I didn't even get to have cake." he said as she shook her head at his response.

"Let's go, I want see where we're going for our first date." she said as he held out his arm and she hung on to it.

As they walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive.

"Have you got your hand on my arse?"

"Yeah why?"

"Look if we're going to establish a relationship then you need to understand the twelve tiers Saraya." David told her as she grinned and they got into the elevator for their date.

MONDAY NIGHT

The WWE was still in turmoil after last week's championship match and the way it ended after Brock Lesnar went on a rampage and assaulted several members of staff as both Hunter and Stephanie were in the ring to address the situation.

"Last week Brock Lesnar crossed the line and in doing so for his action he has been suspended indefinitely and will be fined an undetermined sum." Stephanie stated the action taken against The Beast.

"Now our next line of business we would like to request the presence of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd." Hunter called David out.

 _New Divide_ hit as the champion made his way out and he was also not happy about last week but for different reasons as he walked down the ramp and into the ring and was given a mic.

"David first off congratulations on winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania." Hunter said as the crowd popped to that. "Second last week before you throw accusations we did NOT tell Seth Rollins to interfere in the match that was all him." he made clear.

David having a look of curiosity on his face had the mic. "Now we're all supposed to believe that your poster boy cost Mr. Lesnar the match on his own accord? Now here's what I think, you told him to do so and in doing so knew Mr. Lesnar would lose his cool and then you'd have perfect cause to get him out of the championship picture, do I smell conspiracy in the air?" David explained his theory on what happened last week.

"Do you really think that?" Stephanie asked as the crowd agreed with David. "And besides Seth Rollins was punished for his actions last week he is not here this week and has been fined an undetermined amount because tonight you will defend the WWE World Championship against the man you didn't pin at WrestleMania Roman Reigns." she announced the main event.

"Very good but how do I know someone else won't get involved?" David asked.

"Alright if anyone gets physically involved they will be terminated on the spot." Hunter announced making that stipulation to the title match.

"Fine but know this any sort of shenanigans then maybe…" David pulls out his crowbar. "…I may have to hand out punishments of my own." he made clear what would happen if anything happened as he left the ring leaving them with that.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was walking through the hallways until he was blocked by his challenger.

"First man I didn't do it before but congrats." Roman said extending his hand out as David shook it showing one another respect.

"Second I'm taking that title tonight so shine it up real nice for me." he said.

"I'll shine the belt up with the best rag which of course would be your face when I retain against you good sir." David came back as Reigns nodded knowing he was going in for a fight leaving him there.

But as he was about to leave he could hear the sound of a fight going on nearby as he tried to investigate he saw Reigns had been put through a locker room door and laid out as David went to check on him he was then joined by officials and medical staff as it seems his title defence would not happen.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David marched out to the ring and had a mic.

"Whomever is trying to make a statement at the expense of the main event just don't mess me about and get out here now." David said sounding annoyed as he called out the attacker.

 _WWWEEELLLL…it's The Big Show!_

 _Crank it up_ hit as out came the assailant as the World's Largest Athlete marched down the ring and wasn't stopping…SENTON SPLASH INTO THE GIANT!

David made a pre-emptive strike on him as he took him down to the ground and laid the fists into him he kept going until he stopped and then went back on the attack but The Giant threw him back and quickly got back up and drove him back first into the apron, then bounced his head off it and just took him and tossed him through the steel steps knocking them over.

Big Show was not done as he grabbed the champion by his head and threw him around ringside, David tried to get back to his feet but Show wrapped his massive hand around the throat of David and looked to CHOKSL-HE WAS MISTED IN THE EYES!

David blinded The Giant with his red mist as he released him and Show was now vulnerable as he tried to walk away A SPEAR FROM OUT OF NOWHERE BY REIGNS!

Reigns was back and he was on the warpath as Big Show was in the ring still blinded and he was unaware of what was awaiting him SUPERMAN PUNCH! He staggered back from that INTO A SUPERKICK! As he was barely standing A SECOND SPEAR!

But they were not done as they got Big Show to the announcers area and began clearing the table and everyone knew what was coming next as Roman did his war cry David somehow hoisted Show up to Roman's shoulders and A DOUBLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!

A statement was made by both men that they will not let things go down like that without a fight.

 **Nothing seems to go his way, will he get to have an uninterrupted title match? What are The Authority planning?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	2. Extreme

**Hey sorry for the wait still settling things at my new place. Is TNA officially done? I also hope This Sunday we see AJ Styles retain and that Gallows and Anderson jump ship to SD as they are being underused on Raw. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Extreme

MONDAY NIGHT

Last week's fallout of Big Show's assault and then decimation by David Redd and Roman Reigns was the talk of WWE as both Hunter and Stephanie were in the ring.

"Once again we had a championship match interrupted by unexpected complications so we're here to announce that at Extreme Rules David Redd will defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Seth Rollins." Hunter announced.

"And to be sure that there is no outside interference the match will be contested inside a solid steel cage." Stephanie announced as the crowd liked that matchup.

 _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

 _Voices_ hit as out came The Viper Randy Orton who after a successful win at WrestleMania and getting revenge he made his way down with a mic.

"Whoa Hunter, Stephanie! Before you make that match you might wanna make it more than just one on one?" Orton said as he entered the ring.

"You really think you deserve a title opportunity?" Hunter asked him.

"Not deserve Hunter, earned as I last checked didn't I beat your golden boy at WrestleMania one on one?" Orton mentioned his win over Rollins.

"Well let's see then Randy you did beat Seth Rollins at WrestleMania and yes that could give you a title match in the future but if you really want one with Seth Rollins and David Redd then how about you earn it?" Stephanie proposed.

"Actually that sounds like a good idea, how about tonight it's Randy Orton versus Seth Rollins and if you win your added to the championship match at Extreme Rules." Hunter said making the match.

"Oh and there will be a special guest referee for this match…the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd." Stephanie added a stipulation as the crowd loved that addition.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Orton was backstage getting ready for his match until he was approached by David who in referee attire for the match.

"Mr. Orton I'm here to tell you that I will call this down the middle but any sort of shenanigans or if you decide to provoke me I will not hesitate to retaliate." David made clear to his intentions.

"That's fine and just to say you've earned my respect and to that you also broke my record and I'm actually glad it was you but make no mistake when I win tonight and we're locked in that cage you're going to find out why I was the youngest champion for over a decade." Orton also made clear as David nodded and left him.

He then walked to the dressing room of his current challenger as he knocked the door and entered.

"What the hell do you want?!" Rollins spat.

"I just came in to tell you Mr. Rollins and like I said just now to Mr. Orton that any sort of shenanigans or better yet if you look at me in the wrong way, you make a verbal insult or if you dare to strike me then to put it bluntly I will cave your face in." David said as he silenced him and left him there.

He made one more stop.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you." David asked.

"No just finishing my stretch and…done." Paige said as she got to her feet. "You wearing a ref's shirt?" she asked.

"What not good?" David asked.

"No it's a different look just you hate all kinds of authority." Paige said.

"Only if I'm being told what to do or being chased." David said as she rolled her eyes at his response as he chuckled at that.

"I really enjoyed last week." she said referring to their date.

He cupped her chin and gave her a kiss. "Your worth it." he said.

"Better be, as I have something planned for us both." she said as he was now curious.

"Oh and what would that be?" David asked.

"Might want to schedule an MRI ahead of it." Paige said as he raised an eyebrow to that.

"I'm afraid to ask but will I need to bring a helmet?" David asked.

"Let's just say I know how to treat a man to a night out." she said as he was now even more curious.

"I'm just going to go ref this match, then we'll talk more about this." David said leaving her.

"Just don't hit your head, you need some brain cells for driving." Paige called out as he sighed heavily.

"Let's go out I said…it'll be fun I said…what's the worst that could happen I said?…I'm regretting this already." David said out loud to himself.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Second coming_ hit and that was the entrance of the number one contender Seth Rollins he was not happy being forced to face his arch nemesis once more as he reluctantly made his way out and into the ring and just awaited his opponents arrival.

 _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

 _Voices_ hit and out came The Viper who was looking to enter the world championship picture and had to go through his opponent to do so as he made his way down not taking his eye off of Rollins who was not doing the same as he entered the ring and they both still not taking their eye of one another awaited the arrival of the official for this match.

 _New Divide_ hit as the reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion made his way out in referee attire as David made his way out and into the ring and asked both men to come forward as he explained the rules and the stipulation for the match as he signified to ring the bell.

They locked up as both began a battle of headlocks, armlocks, and into hiptosses but it ended with Orton getting the upper hand having Rollins in a headlock on the mat as he was grounding the high flying style of Rollins as he brought him up to a vertical base he nailed him with an uppercut and followed it up with a second one taking him to the corner but Rollins used some quick thinking and git in between the ropes as Orton tried to get him out from there David had to intervene and break it up.

He backed Orton a couple of feet and told him why as they argued Rollins came from behind and blindsided Orton and began to stomp on him and then got Orton up and threw him shoulder first into the steel post as the loud thud was heard as Rollins was now in complete control.

Raw came back from commercial break and Rollins was still in control as he was working on the torso of Orton with an abdominal stretch but clubbed him across his exposed body with one blow after the other as David asked Orton if he wanted to give up he said no and the match continued as Rollins let Orton out and covered him, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Rollins not letting up began to stomp on him then went up to the top rope and from there he was measuring Orton who got up slowly and turned into a knee off the top rope, 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Now beginning to feel the frustration Rollins started slapping Orton across the head a few times while berating him as he let Orton get back to his feet and hooked him into a powerbomb position looking to drive him into the corner as he had him up and ran full force but Orton got free and quickly ducked a clothesline attempt by Rollins he countered into a Powerslam.

Orton was now fired up as he threw Rollins through the ropes and then grabbed him on the outside apron in-between the second rope and DDT! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT! Rollins was almost pinned as Orton was going to that place and was on the ground stalking his prey as The Apex Predator was about to hit his signature but Rollins quickly rolled to the outside.

Knowing him too well Rollins had to distance himself from the finishing move but Orton pursued him and threw him back in the ring as he entered Rollins quickly nailed a swift enzigiri to the head of Orton and then on his knees he hit a wicked super kick to the face and got him up and had him positioned him and ran full force with a power bomb to the corner back first and KIRB STOMP! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

Rollins was not believing that as frustration began to set in and he knew who was causing it and went right up to David and began to berate him as he'd already violated one of David's rules and got in his face then began to poke him in the chest as he saw the look of irritation on David's face and knew he had made the worst choice and began to regret his actions as he backed away…INTO AN RKO! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

David raised the hand of now his second challenger as Randy Orton will be added to the championship match at Extreme Rules.

However David turned his attention top Rollins who was slowly getting up and looked up to see an irritated Red Dragon who just took the ref's shirt off and he just wrapped it around Rollins's neck and choked him with it then threw him around the ring and laid the boots directly into his face as he promised earlier and brought him up hooked his head DROPS HIM WITH THE KINGSLAYER!

David stood over his fallen challenger…HE TURNED INTO AN RKO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

The Viper has struck showing he was ready and will do whatever it takes to once again be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion as Raw went off the air.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Saraya seriously where are we going?!" David complained as he was blindfolded and being led to an unknown location.

"You'll see we're almost there." she said leading him to their destination.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself.

"Because you said I'm worth it." she reiterated his words.

He sighed. "Ok are we there yet?" he asked.

"We're here." she said as they stopped.

She took off his blindfold and he was greeted by a sign.

"DEMOLITION DERBY-ONE NIGHT ONLY-ALL COMERS WELCOME"

"A demolition derby?" he said as he was handed a helmet by her.

"A place where I can drive and wreck a car, possibly injure someone and myself and I won't get arrested?" David said as she smiled nodded.

He had a look of joy on his face and threw on the helmet as she also had one. "Well what are we waiting for?" he said as they made their way to their car which was a run down Chevrolet.

He opened the passenger side door for her. "Your carriage awaits." he said letting her in as he got in the drivers seat.

The contest was about to begin. "One for good luck?" he asked.

She went up to his face and pecked him on the cheek. "You'll get one when you win." she said as he shook his head and smiled as he revved the engine and they were off.

MONDAY NIGHT

With the main even now a triple threat match and WWE was live in the United Kingdom tonight David had to try and come up with a strategy going into the cage match at Extreme Rules.

He was alone and looking down at his championship.

 _You know they're planning something…You have to be ready…_

Mentally telling himself the obvious as he was scheduled to sign a contract for the match later on.

 _But why wait?_

He decided to make a pre-emptive strike and go after his main problem as he went to it's source and knocked on the door and entered to find the entire Authority inside.

"Didn't come to fight more like make something clear to you all." David made clear of his intentions of being there.

"What just because you're the champ around here you can do what you want?!" Rollins asked.

"Not just that, to just say that any shenanigans this Sunday from you all…" David then brought out his crowbar and drove it through the glass coffee table in front of them. "…I'll make all my other incidents towards you look like child's play." he warned as he left them to think on that statement.

Hunter turned to them all. "There's always Plan B." he stated as they all nodded in agreement.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Can't wait to go home." Paige said as both her and David were glad to be back home.

"Yeah sleep in our old beds and see your family again, wonder how they'll be now we're together?" David asked.

"Yeah…ah…about that." she gave him a nervous look.

"I know that look, what did you do?" he asked.

"When I talked to them the subject of us never actually came up." she said as David sighed heavily.

"We have to tell them, I'm not lying to them." he made clear to her.

"I know it's just it'll be James all over again." she remembered a time before.

"It's not going to be like that as for one I'm not a pretentious, lying, two faced bastard as you referred to him." David said recalling her words.

"Wish I hadn't tried to introduce him to my parents, after he decided to dump me for his ex." Paige said still hating that memory.

"Look we're going to do this together and besides it's not like your dad will pull a weapon on me…again." David recalled a time.

"It wasn't a weapon it was a potato peeler and it was all your doing as you took the car for a joyride." she mentioned why it happened.

"Uh as I remember that was your idea and I took the blame." he said as she laughed and he nodded his head at that.

"Oh yeah, took it out to go to Reading, that was an awesome festival." she said as he sighed.

"I remember, you were on my shoulders the entire time." he also remembered that time.

"Speaking of which you know they have something planned for you." she said as he knew she was right.

"And that is why I have to go and find out." David said leaving her.

"Don't even try to get hurt your coming with me after in one or several pieces!" she made clear to him.

"Wouldn't even dram of it." he said leaving.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The Authority were in the ring as Stephanie had a mic.

"This Sunday it will be a Steel Cage triple threat match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship which will feature Seth Rollins." she introduced who was already in the ring being praised by the rest of The Authority. "The Viper Randy Orton." the crowd popped to that. "And the reigning WWE World Heavyweight The Red Dragon David Redd." the crowd again popped to that.

"However before we get to the match we have a contract signing to finalize this match so would both Randy Orton and David Redd make their way down to do so." Stephanie said calling them out.

 _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

 _Voices_ hit and out came the second man who will join Seth Rollins as The Viper Randy Orton made his way out and his former allies stared him down but he gave that cold look he had and showed them he wasn't intimidated as he made his way down and entered the ring.

 _New Divide_ hit and that was the entrance of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion The Red Dragon as David made his way out to an ovation with his title draped across his body he walked down the ramp and into the ring as he knew what would be expected of this.

"Okay guys let's get this over with." Hunter said as they all began signing the contract as it was made official.

Hunter went to speak but had the mic taken from him by David.

"Look we know what's about to happen so let's stop dawdling and get this over with." David said as the time for talk was over.

David threw down his title, Orton took his shirt off, Rollins did the same as The Authority surrounded them both but quickly David drew out from his hoodie his equalizer his trusty red crowbar and was daring them to strike and Orton was wanting the fight but The Authority thought better on that and retreated as both Viper and Dragon stood tall in the ring…DAVID NAILED ORTON WITH THE CROWBAR TO THE GUT!

He had him down and hooked his head and lifted him up…NAILS THE KINGSLAYER!

Looking down on his opponent David grabbed his title and did his primal roar as he was ready for his championship defence as Raw went off the air.

 **David has his hands full for Extreme Rules, will he find a way to retain? What will The Authority have planned?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	3. Risk

**Here it is sorry for the delay but Survivor Series could've gone better but still once again Goldberg gives us another Spear to remember. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Risk

 **Triple threat Steel Cage match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **David Redd (c) vs. Seth Rollins vs. Randy Orton**

 **Last Man Standing match**

 **Big Show vs. Roman Reigns**

 **Divas Championship**

 **Nikki Bella (c) w/. Brie Bella vs. Naomi vs. Paige**

 **Russian Chain match for the WWE United States Championship**

 **John Cena (c) vs. Rusev w/. Lana**

 **WWE Tag Team Championship**

 **New Day (c) vs. Tyson Kidd & Cesaro w/. Natalya**

 **Kiss My Arse match**

 **Dolph Ziggler vs. Sheamus**

 **Chicago Street Fight**

 **Dean Ambrose vs. Luke Harper**

 **Neville vs. Bad News Barrett**

The night kicked off with The Man That Gravity Forgot taking on the man who brings Bad News as Barrett was keeping the high flyer grounded but Neville was able to surprise the bare knuckle fighter with quick moves and after missing the Bull Hammer he got a huge kick and a Red Arrow for the win.

The Chicago Street Fight literally spilled out into the streets of Chicago as both Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper who were both insane in their own right took their fight in and outside the ring, into the back and then onto the motorway but then returned to finish the fight later as Dean Ambrose got the win with a Dirty Deeds.

A first time ever for both men and the WWE as it was a Kiss My Arse match between rivals Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus as the animosity spilled to this point with both men taking it to one another but in the end Dolph Ziggler got the win with a Zig Zag but as he went to humiliate him Sheamus with a sneak attack and a Brogue Kick and turned the tables on his rival making him kiss his arse.

The New Day have been on a massive roll and but so have their challengers as Tyson Kidd and Cesaro looked to take back their titles but even with Natalya's interference and Woods getting involved the match went to the champions as they retained.

The rivalry between both John Cena and Rusev had gone to new height and it wasn't just about the United States title it was about revenge for Rusev and it was about keeping the title in the United States of America for John Cena as they fought in a Russian Chain match with both being as physical as possible as each endured the hits from the chain that they were attached to but after all was said and done John Cena with an STF with the chain retained his title for himself and America.

The Bellas continued their reign over the Divas division as Nikki was defending her title against two challengers in the form of the former champion Paige and with her new attitude was Naomi who was as hungry to be champion as all three battled it out but with the constant interference of Brie, Nikki was able to retain with a Rack Attack to Naomi.

For weeks now Big Show has been a thorn in the side of Roman Reigns and now it was all down to now a Last Man Standing match as The Big Dog wanted revenge for The World's Largest Athlete's numerous times of interference and costing him the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, both men took it to one another but after a few Superman Punches and a Spear then burying The Giant underneath the announce table as Roman Reigns was the Last Man Standing.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was preparing himself for possibly his biggest match to date to prove he deserves to be champion.

"How's the eye?" it was his girlfriend Paige and both had gotten through a very awkward few days with her family.

"It'll heal but I still can't believe it happened." David said.

"Yeah Mum and Dad were okay with us and they only kept us apart to win a bet?!" she said.

"I know I mean they only bet a pound, I feel so cheap." he said feeling a little insulted and confused.

"I'm just glad it's over and no one got hurt." she said as David rubbed his eye. "Well us who didn't get injured while getting a midnight snack." she joked.

"A tin fell out of the cupboard and hit me in the face!" David complained.

"You know it's a dangerous part of the kitchen, everyone's gotten hurt there, just surprised you forgot about that." she said as he sighed knowing she was right.

"I always get caught by that somehow." he said as she grabbed some of the face paint from the side and put some in her hand and spread it across his eyes covering his black eye.

"There no one can see what the bad tin of spaghetti hoops did to you." she joked as he chuckled at that.

"Do I get a kiss for good luck?" he asked.

She went up to him and pecked him on the nose.

"You're really making me work for this aren't you?" he asked.

"Where's the fun in not making you?" she said.

He chuckled knowing her game.

"You know they have something planned for you right?" Paige pointed out the obvious plans of The Authority.

"As always but whatever they throw." David then brought out his weapon of choice. "I can break it." he said.

"Like you broke my dad's car?" she reminded him of a time ago.

"Just like that only I don't need a car to beat my opponents." he stated.

He heard the call for his match and grabbed his championship.

"Destiny calls, can I make one more attempt for luck?" he asked hoping for another chance.

She went up to him as she leaned in only to kiss his crowbar. "No." she said leaving him.

He sighed as he looked to his weapon. "Even you get more action than I do and why do you ask I put up with this? Because I've been hit in the head enough times to withstand the insanity of this woman that I…" David realising what he almost said out loud and just sighed as he threw his hood up and headed out to the ring.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me…_

 _Voices_ hit as that was the entrance of Randy Orton who was focused on the cage that was in front of him as he just stared at it the entire time making his way down to the ring and as he entered the door he looked around and then entered as he awaited the arrival of his opponents.

 _Second coming_ hit and that is the entrance of Seth Rollins along with his security team made their way out as Rollins looked at the cage and who was waiting inside for him and cautiously approached it then entered it and stayed as far away as he could from Orton who had not taken his eyes off of him as they awaited the arrival of the champion.

 _New Divide_ hit and that was the arrival of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion as The Red Dragon made his way out with his championship draped across his torso and wearing his hoodie he made his way down and approached the cage as he looked up to it and entered the ring as he looked on at both his challengers with introductions were about to be made.

"Introducing first the challengers from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" Rollins boasted as he was announced.

"Next from St. Louis, Missouri weighing in at 250 pounds, The Viper Randy Orton." Orton stood there giving the cold look he always had.

"Next from Cardiff, Wales weighing in at 236 pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Red Dragon David Redd!" David held up his title as he handed it over to the official.

The title was held up signifying it was a championship match and the official on the outside locked the door and chained it as the bell rang and the match was officially underway.

Rollins began to trash talk both men as they both looked at one another and then they glared at Rollins who then realised what was about to happen as he quickly tried to scale the cage but was dragged down by both David and Orton as he was back down in the ring and now on his knees and trying to weasel his way out of his predicament but it was met with a boot to the face by David as Orton then brought him up and got an uppercut to him as he staggered towards David he got him with a dropkick as he staggered towards Orton who also got a dropkick in as both men were working together and took Rollins by his head and just threw him head first into the steel.

With Rollins down David and Orton were now able to make this one on one as both men locked up and went hold for hold until Orton got over him with a side headlock and transitioned into chinlock as he worked on David's neck and head David began to get to his feet as he was on his knees and began to elbow Orton in the gut a few times and that got him off as David countered with fists to the head of Orton as he kicked him in the mid section he got in a snap suplex 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! He brought up Orton and got him into the front full nelson and drove the knees into his abdomen as it wore him down he was then thrown into the ropes and came off them to be taken quickly down with a lou thesz press bringing the fists down as the champion was already in control.

He brought Orton up and was looking to suplex him again but Orton countered into an uppercut as he took David into the ropes and dropkicked him as David got up he was met with a hard clothesline then grabbed by his neck and got him with an inverted backbreaker as now The Viper had taken control he then started to stomp on any exposed limb he could find going for his wrists, ankles and his torso but it was then interrupted by Rollins who wanted payback for the assault earlier.

Taking Orton to the ground he stomped all over the body of Orton and began to berate him as he brought him up to his feet and took him by the head and just dove him into the steel head first as he then went for David berated him and by his head threw him into the steel head first as the momentum now shifted to Rollins who threw Orton into a corner and laid the fists into his head and laid more boots into him as he was slumped in the corner.

Rollins had now complete control as he went after David and again was stomping him then bringing him up and took him up for a front suplex dropping him face first 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Rollins then quickly went back onto the attack as he drove fists into David's head but then looked to scale the cage as he began to scale the cage but was stopped and pulled down by Orton who was back up and began to take it to Rollins with lefts and right and followed it up with an uppercut and a power slam 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Orton was now back in control and was stomping on any exposed limb he could see as Rollins was being picked apart like prey to The Apex Predator who used painful wristlocks and armlocks to wear down Rollins then bringing him up and throwing him into the ropes as he came off ran into a lou thesz pres bringing fists down on him as Orton decided to turn his attention to David who was on one knee trying to get back into the match but was grabbed by Orton as he took him by the back of his head hooking him and nailed the inverted backbreaker as he grabbed a dazed Rollins and dropped him with a power slam Orton was all fired up as he could hear the voices and began to pound the mat looking to end this as he stalked Rollins and AN RK-NO ROLLINS THREW HIM OFF!

He then tried to counter but Rollins from out of nowhere got an enziguiri to the back of Orton's head as Rollins was able to get back up and quickly got Orton to the ground and just dropped him with kick to the face as he had him up and dropped him with a front suplex as he looked to climb up he was halfway up the cage David was hot on his heels and met him up there as he bashed his head into the steel but Rollins fell and grabbed David as both landed on the ropes in the worst way possible but for them their luck got worse as The Apex Predator was closing in on them.

Orton was back up and he saw the two men's predicament and took advantage quickly as he got them both in between the ropes by their heads and DOUBLE DDT! Taking both men down he knew what was about to happen and began to make his choice but then backed into the corner and signified he was about to Punt someone's lights out he stalked his prey which was Rollins he then ran full force and THE PU-NO HE RAN INTO A SUPERKICK! David was back up and he brought up Rollins into a front full nelson and just drove several knees into him then went after Orton and began doing the same driving knees into him then David doing his primal roar was all fired up.

He decided to go right after Rollins as he had him up and dropped him with an exploder suplex, not letting him get back up he threw Rollins into the corner and just stomped the hell out of him then bringing him up and then just dragging his face across the steel as he grated the skin against the cold hard steel trying to make him suffer and followed this up with a neck breaker, 1-2-NO IT GOT BROKEN BY ORTON!

David was enraged by that and went right after The Viper and just took him to the ground with a lou thesz press and drove fists into him then bringing him up and throwing him into the steel and like Rollins dragged him across it by his face grating the skin and then bouncing it off the cage, he began to stalk both his challengers and wanted to get Rollins as he had him up on his shoulders and SEEING RED! He wasn't done and HE LOCKS IN TOS! Rollins was in agony as it looked like David would retain his title by submission…IT WAS BROKEN BY ORTON!

Once again The Viper had interfered with The Red Dragon's business as they both faced one another and Orton threw a fist and David came back with one and it then turned into a slugfest with one returning with a much harder fist.

"BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH!" the crowd chanted to each shot delivered.

Both did not let up as then they exchanged uppercuts with one rocking the other as David got in a huge uppercut rocking Orton he grappled him into a head lock and took him up KINGSL-NO ORTON GOT OUT! He slipped out of it and ducked a clothesline AN RKO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! 1-2-THR-NO DAVID KICKED OUT! Orton could not believe that as no one else could as he brought David up and was looking for a second RKO but David threw him off as Orton tried to strike but David ducked it and ORTON GOT NAILED WITH A KNEE OFF THE TOP ROPE FROM ROLLINS!

Rollins was back in and both he and David were going at it again with them throwing one shot after the other as David missed a right and got caught with an enziguiri to the back of his head then followed up with a kick to the face as Rollins quickly got him up and with him up on his shoulders and ran full force and just power bombed him into the turnbuckle which set him up for a finishing move but Rollins took the groggy champion up and hooked both arms and A PEDIGREE!? He drove him into the mat 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Once again the champion refused to die as that frustrated Rollins who was complaining to the ref about it as turned around RKO FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! 1-2-THR-NO IT WAS BROKEN BY KANE?! The Director Of Operations had made his way into the cage as on the outside the door was being guarded by Noble and Mercury and Triple H and Stephanie were on the outside as now the odds were stacked for both Orton and David.

Kane was assaulting Orton as he brought him up with one hand wrapped around his throat and took him up for A CHOKESLAM! He drove The Viper into the mat but he did not realize that behind him was David who was at the corner ringpost and from it he pulled out his crowbar and Kane turned to see he was armed and went right at him but got a shot to the ribs and then across his back which sent him retreating out through the door.

David knew they were going to try something so that is why he had his weapon hidden in case of this very scenario, he then got hit from behind by Rollins who was trying to then hook his arms once more but David quickly countered and had him up on his shoulders but Rollins got out and LOW BLOW! Out of desperation Rollins had taken him down as he looked to escape with Noble and Mercury on the outside holding the door open for him, he was about to walk out DAVID COUNTERED WITH A LOW BLOW OF HIS OWN!

Rollins was also down and David went for the door but it was shut in his face by Noble and Mercury as he knew he only had one way out as getting the pin or submission would not work so he began to climb to steel cage as Rollins was attempting to leave via the door but Orton was stopping him but in came Noble and Mercury to take out Orton who was overwhelmed by them both as Rollins saw his chance to leave.

Meanwhile David was halfway up the cage as he was nearing the top and was almost out as Rollins was crawling out but still a bit away Hunter who was barking orders on the outside ordered his minions to stop David from escaping as they waited for him at the bottom as he looked down from the top to see what awaited him below then looked to see Rollins almost out and Orton was still down from the assault he only had one option as he looked down once more and stood atop the cage…A MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP! David came crashing down on top of the entire Authority as the referee went to make the call as Rollins was out and thinks he has won.

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd!" it was announced.

Rollins was besides himself as once again the title slipped through his fingers and David making his way out of the carnage he created was up holding is title up but was limping but tonight he walks out still WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Backstage David was refusing any medical attention as he tried to limp away but was stopped by the only thing that could.

"David…why are you hopping away?" it was Paige and she was baffled to why he was trying to get away from something.

"Trainers want me to go to the hospital for a sprained ankle and I said no I'll walk it off." David replied.

"And I'm telling you to go to the hospital." she told him her opinion.

"I'm fine I just need to keep it iced and besides it's not like it's-"

"GO TO THE BLOODY HOSPITAL YOU MORON!" she shouted as he stood there frozen.

"Fine I'll go." he muttered and reluctantly went back as they took him to a local hospital.

David was lying on top a bed in a ward with Paige while they waited for his X-ray results.

"Dave you know it's just a precaution." she assured him.

"I know but I didn't need to come here." he complained.

"Just because you're afraid of hospitals." she said as he gave her a bit of a look.

"You're afraid of hospitals." David replied in a childish tone.

"Like talking to a five year old when your like this." Paige said just rolling her eyes at his childish behavior.

The doctor then showed up and had in his hands his results.

"So doctor can I go I really think this all a waste of ours and your time and that-"

" you may need stay where you are I have news regarding your X-Ray."

David was now confused as he heard him.

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship winner: David Redd**

 **Big Show vs Roman Reigns winner: Roman Reigns**

 **Divas Championship winner: Nikki Bella**

 **United States Championship winner: John Cena**

 **WWE Tag Team Championship winners: The New Day**

 **Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler winner: Dolph Ziggler**

 **Dean Ambrose vs Luke Harper winner: Dean Ambrose**

 **Neville vs Bad News Barrett winner: Neville**

 **What could the news be? What will happen from this fallout?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	4. Shatter

**Well here it is and I am not happy with TLC this year as they could've done better especially the Intercontinental Championship match ended and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship ended. Anyway enough of that enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Shatter

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw showed the events of last night as it then cut to The Authority in the ring but surrounding it was the entire WWE roster.

"Now everyone is wondering why we summoned the entire locker room to ringside? Well it's to address rumours that have been flying around for the past twenty four hours concerning the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd." Hunter stated.

"David we are asking you to come out here now and put these rumours to rest." Stephanie called David out.

 _New Divide_ hit and out came the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd, he made his way down but slowly walking to the ring as he then slowly went up the steps and into the ring and faced both his superiors.

"David I know that last night you fought against the odds and came out still WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Stephanie said as the crowd popped to that.

"However this is about what happened as the match ended when you moonsaulted on top of most of The Authority." Stephanie said as she showed the replay from last night as it focused on him celebrating but then hopping on one foot.

"David we spoke to your doctor and we know the extent of your injury so we're here to make an offer to you." Hunter said as everyone was in shock as the rumors were true.

"You can either do the decent thing and relinquish your championship." he gave his first option which the crowd disagreed with.

"Or you can defend your championship tonight against Seth Rollins and risk further injury." he gave the second option as David swiped the mic from him.

He began to ponder his options while then circling the them and the ring.

"You are right I'm hurt but I'm not down so here's my answer, tell your weasel that I'll meet him tonight and not only that I'll retain and show you that even though I'm hurt I will not hand this title to you as a matter of fact you'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands." David stated as he would not be forced to relinquish his championship.

The place blew up as did some of the locker room at ringside showing support for his decision as he walked out of there knowing he was going into another battle with The Authority.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was having his ankle looked at and then being taped up heavily to prevent further injury to it.

"I would say you did the right thing but I won't." he was informed by his lady Paige who knew he was about to do something stupid.

"I know I'm putting my title, wellbeing and career on the line but I have to, I can't let them win after all the work I've done to get here and to make sure they don't control the championship." David made clear as it was more than about himself.

"You are an absolute idiot but you're right as well so just try not to get destroyed and if you don't I'll…" she whispered into his ear.

He was shocked to hear what she said. "You said you'd never do that, not in a million years, you said it would be blasphemy if you did that." saying not sure if he heard correctly.

"Well after last night you earned it." she said kissing him.

"I earned it over and over last night." he said continuing their session.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David with his championship on his shoulder walked through the hallway towards the entrance tunnel as he was then stopped by the COO of WWE.

"David I'm going to try and reason with you, surrender the championship, go home and recover or you go out there and Seth Rollins will rip, tear and shred that ankle of yours to pieces to the point you cannot wrestle again." Hunter made the offer.

David looked to him. "Old man this game of you trying to intimidate, bully and maim people really is getting as old as you are so I'm going out there and I'll beat your boy again and then I'm coming after you." he made clear of his next step as he left to go to the match.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Second coming_ hit and out came Seth Rollins who was alone for this match, he made his way down the ramp and into the ring and was all pumped up for his championship match as he awaited his opponents arrival.

 _New divide_ hit and that was the entrance of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion as out came The Red Dragon as he was walking normally despite his bad ankle he would defend his championship, he made his way down and entered the ring as he and Rollins faced off as introductions were made.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian announced.

"Introducing first from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 217 pounds, Seth Rollins!" she introduced as Rollins got fired up.

"Next his opponent from Cardiff, Wales weighing in at 236 pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Red Dragon David Redd!" she introduced him as he raised his title above his head.

The championship wais raised and then the graphic came up signifying it was a championship match as the bell rang and both men locked up as one got a headlock in on the other then into a sequence of holds which went to the mat as both were face to face and got to their feet.

Both knew what was on the line as they locked up again and David quickly got the upper hand as he took Rollins to the ground and with a headlock and converted it into a chin lock then into a front headlock bringing them up and then into a snap suplex, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! A quick cover for David as he waned to try and finish this quick but Rollins was not going down that easy as they traded fists then as David missed a left Rollins countered with dropkick to the bad ankle of David as it floored him quickly with him clutching it.

Then he went at him and began to stomp on it but the referee got inbetween them and went to check on David as Rollins stood tall and was boasting he'd taken him down as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back on the air and Rollins had David down with a leg lock again attacking the ankle as during the break David was back up trying to fight back but again Rollins kicked the ankle chopping him down as Rollins then got up and grabbed the foot and held it down and was putting all his weight on it by just standing on it as the pain on David's face said it all.

The match was already in Rollins's favour as he went for the cover hooking his good leg 1-2-TH-NO HE KICKS OUT! Rollins knew he would have to do more as he went back after the ankle but the referee told him to back off as he checked on David again asking him if he wanted to continue as David did and let the match continue with Rollins coming back at him David got himself back up with the ropes as they both began to exchange blows.

David quickly ducked a right and got in an uppercut as the champion was beginning to fight back against a relentless challenger, he got up on his one good foot and was hopping but then gritted his teeth as he stood on both feet as the ankle was really hurting him as he could barely stand on it but he fought through the pain and he just ran on it and quickly took Rollins down with a lou thesz press bringing the fists down onto him.

The Red Dragon was back in control and Rollins went quickly to the outside as David waited for him to get back in the ring as he did and going back at each other Rollins tried to target his ankle as he stomped on it that just seemed to anger the champion as he just head butted his challenger sending Rollins to the ropes as David went after him.

He took him off the ropes and just clotheslined him hard as he hit another and another and another not giving him a moment to get back in but David's ankle was holding him back as he went after Rollins for one more clothesline over the ropes but Rollins then quickly grabbed the bad ankle and used the momentum to throw David to the outside as Rollins saw his chance and from the ring A SUICIDE DIVE! He took David out and was back in control.

Raw came back from it's final commercial break and Rollins was about to try and finish this match as he power bombed David into the corner then brought him up and hooked both arms and HE NAILS THE PEDIGREE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Rollins could not believe it as he argued with the referee over a slow count but saw David trying to get back up and went right after the bad ankle and had in an ankle lock the pain was ten times worse than before for David as he tried to hang on and not give in to the pain with Rollins shouting abuse as he wanted to make him tap out.

David was all the way at the centre of the ring and was close to tapping but knew he had to fight through the pain and began to scratch and claw his way to the bottom rope as he did and with a burst of strength he got to it as Rollins was forced to break the hold but then went back for the ankle, David caught Rollins into an inside cradle 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

The place blew up as David once again stuck it to Rollins and The Authority he quickly went to the outside as he hopped up to one foot and was holding his title up…HE WAS BLINDSIDED BY KANE!

The Big Red Machine attacked the champion as then in came Noble and Mercury and along with Rollins they all joined in the assault as David was being mauled.

Then out came Triple H as he was shouting at them to stop and they did so but then looked down on David.

"Do it." he said.

They began to drag David over to the steel steps as Hunter went under the ring and pulled out his sledgehammer as David's leg was held down and exposed across the steel by the rest of his minions, he then approached David and was face to face with him.

"I tried to give you a way out." he said.

He took a step back and HE DROVE THE SLEDGEHAMMER RIGHT INTO DAVID'S FOOT!

The place fell silent as they all just saw probably one of the most heinous attacks in Raw history as Hunter looked down on his victim with no emotion shown he told everyone to leave him as he was left alone as he watched David writhe in pain as it seemed he had shattered the ankle of The Red Dragon.

He just continued to look down on David as it looked like he was mesmerised by his suffering as referees, trainers and then in came EMT's to get David onto a stretcher as they carefully did so he continued to watch him and then took him out of the there and to the parking area where an ambulance was waiting as then coming to David's side was his girlfriend as she was terrified for his well being.

Superstars came to see him being loaded into the ambulance slowly as Paige got in with him and they closed all doors and headed out with sirens blaring as looking on was the COO who again had no emotion to his handiwork as Raw went off the air.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

His eyes opening and not fully aware of his surroundings as David was beginning to have vision as he looked around to see he was in a hospital and beside him was Paige who had fallen asleep in a chair as he had been there for a while.

"Uh…" he said as he then looked right in front of him he saw his leg was raised and his foot in plaster.

"What the f-" he was interrupted by a doctor entering the room.

"Mr. Reddington I'm here to check on you." he said as he examined David.

"Where am I?" David asked as he sat up.

"You're in the hospital, we had to rush you in after your incident and perform emergency surgery." he explained.

"Explains my foot in plaster but why emergency for a broken ankle?" David asked.

"Well sir it seems not only was your ankle broken in six different places but there was other significant damage." he said.

David heard what it was as he could not believe it.

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw showed what happened last week after the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match as then it cut to the ring where The Authority were minus Triple H.

"I'm here to address the situation of last week's incident and as you can see my husband the COO of this company is not here as he is attending a meeting with the Board of Directors concerning last week's fallout." Stephanie announced her husband's whereabouts.

"However because of the attack last week David Redd has been sidelined with not only a broken ankle but torn ligaments in his ankle which will put him out of action for the next several months." she announced David's injury which was met with a loud boo from the crowd.

"Therefore I am here to announce that as of now David Redd is no longer the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." she made the announcement as the crowd booed to that.

"Now with that said we need a champion, we need a new Face of WWE and tonight we will determine who will be heading to Payback to become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!" she announced a blockbuster main event for the next pay per view.

However this was being watched from a hospital bed in Florida by David who was still recovering and would need further surgery on his ankle.

Not wanting to watch anymore of it David tried to reach for the remote but it was too far for him but it didn't stop him as he was reaching as hard as he could as he was almost on the verge of tipping out of his bed.

"You do know you could've asked for the remote?" Paige walked in as she grabbed it for him.

"I'd rather do it myself." he said as she gave him it.

"Dave don't be stubborn, you're hurt and your about to have surgery so stop trying to make things worse and lie back down before I make bangers and mash out of your kibbles and bits." she threatened him as he did as he was told.

"Why do I put up with this?" he asked himself.

"Because you do." she said cuddling up to him.

"I guess so." he said putting an arm around her. "So you ok?" he asked.

She gave him a bit of a confused look. "Am I ok? You're the one who's hurt." she said as she was just worried about him.

"Saraya I'm fine, I just need to get through this I only wanted to take my mind and yours off of me." he said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Well mum and dad asked after you and told them everything, then asked was I being treated right by you." she detailed the questions her parents asked her.

"I treat you very well, I give you the last slice of pizza, I let you have more dumplings, I let you have the last two cans of lager in the fridge and if that's not treating you right then what is?!" he said in a tirade.

As then in came the doctor. "Mr. Reddington we're ready." he said as it was time.

"I'll be here when you wake up." she said as she gave him a quick kiss and got up to let him be taken to the operating theater.

This would be the start of his uphill battle but he had no idea what was coming next.

 **Dragon down! With his title reign over and career hanging in the balance can he come back?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	5. Broken

**Here it is first off why is WWE so determined to ruin the momentum of great superstars like Dolph Ziggler and Sasha Banks? I mean why give them titles only to make them lose them all over again? And just to say to all readers Merry Christmas and Happy New Year so enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Broken

MONDAY NIGHT-WEEKS LATER

WWE went on as normal as after David was forced to vacate the WWE World Heavyweight championship it was then in most people's words handed to Seth Rollins as now The Authority controlled the championship and the fate of the WWE.

"Ladies and gentlemen it was only about a few weeks ago The Red Dragon David Redd was brutally assaulted by The Authority and injured at the hands of Triple H." Cole announced as photos of him being attacked were shown.

"Now the results of the attack has left David with a broken ankle and torn ligaments which required surgery now we do know the surgery was a success but right now we have no more details on the status of David Redd." Cole went further into detail.

"That's what you get for defying The Authority and for refusing the advice of a man like Triple H." JBL said agreeing with Hunter's tactics.

"Defying?! John seriously Hunter completely crossed the line that night and all he got was a short suspension and an undetermined fine he should've had more than that it's a joke!" Cole ranted at his broadcast partner.

"Cole I do agree with you it's an injustice and quite frankly no one deserved what happened to David Redd." King said agreeing with Cole.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

It had been a while now since David had been injured and was now recovering from his surgeries at home.

"Bloody hell!" David shouted as he fell backwards onto the floor.

The past several weeks had been hard for him after losing his championship and being injured he was confined to crutches until he was told otherwise he would not need them anymore.

"It won't be too hard they said…It won't inconvenience you Mr. Reddington…Didn't mention the amount of problems I'll have getting around." David said to himself as he used his sofa to get himself up to a sitting position.

 _First the old man takes me out…then I'm told I not only had my ankle broken but also I have torn ligaments…then I'm stripped of the belt and that weasel wins it…_

David was going over and over in his head of his current situation as he grabbed his crutches and once again got him self up to a standing position and was able to start getting around.

He went to the kitchen to get himself a drink as he heard his door open.

"Dave?! I did the shopping for you." it was Paige who had done his weekly shopping.

Seeing he wasn't sat down or in sight. "You better not be up again!" she shouted knowing he was.

"Uh…no." David nervously replied.

"Oh so I didn't see you through the side window of your kitchen?" she pointed out as he realised his error.

David sighed and made his way out as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Your just asking for it now." she said she got a hold of him and escorted him to the sofa.

He then sat down slowly. "I was just getting a drink." he said as she then swatted him across the back of his head.

"And could've hurt yourself in doing so, I cannot leave you alone for one minute!" she berated him.

"Sorry it's just driving me mental, I can't go anywhere, I can't move so what am I supposed to do?!" he complained throwing his arms up in the air.

She took a seat next to him. "Well you could do something you've been neglecting to do?" she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Saraya it's the middle of the afternoon?!" he said in shock of her suggestion.

"No you perv! I was hoping we could watch The Walking Dead?" she asked.

"Oh that well yeah ok just to see what the fuss is about." he agreed as she went to put it on.

Scrolling through his recordings she found it among other things.

"I'm not going to ask why you have this but can we watch it later?" she asked about a specific recording he had.

"I will not be ashamed of liking a romantic comedy which also stars Andrew Lincoln." he admitted to his liking of a specific film.

"Knew you had a soppy side, but first time for some horror survival." she said as she switched on an episode.

They watched it together. "I could survive a zombie apocalypse." he said.

"Wouldn't be surprised, you'd kill me if I turned right?" she asked as he faced her.

"Oh for sure I'd do it." he replied honestly. "But what if I turned?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'd do it because you'd want me to." he said as they continued to watch it.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

It was now a few days later and David was at his regular check up for his injury as he was doing his routine exercises and then tested each time to assess his healing progress, he was now in session with the doctor.

"Mr. Reddington, we need to discuss your progress." the doctor said.

"Well I'm feeling a lot better but would like to not use crutches to get around." David complained about the crutches.

"Well there's good news you will be able to stop using the crutches and will wear the boot brace to get around." the doctor informed him as David was pleased he was free from confinement.

"But I'm afraid I have some bad news and you may want to listen to what I have to say carefully."

As David listened to what the physician had to say.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Days later and Saraya was in complete worry after returning from taping Raw and SmackDown!

"David?! This is the seventh message I've left you now, I don't know what you're playing at but I'm coming over and don't even try to stop me!" she shouted down the phone as she hung up and caught a taxi to his place.

Now on her way there she had tried to contact him for a while but was not receiving any reply from her boyfriend after he had been for his check-up.

 _Dave what in the hell is going on?!_

She arrived at his place and got out of the taxi after paying as she approached his door she knocked on it but got no answer as she then pulled out her spare key she was given in case of emergencies and this would qualify as one.

Putting the key in the lock she unlocked the door and entered to find the place in darkness, there were empty cans of beer, bottles and cartons of take away all over the place and the television was still on.

"Uh god what is that?!" she said as there was a stench which made her wretch.

She investigated to find more food containers on the table which contained half eaten food now gone off as she searched for David.

"Where the hell is he?!" she said to herself as she went to his bedroom and found no sign of him there as it seems he was not at home.

She tired his phone again and this time she got an answer.

"David?!" she asked.

"Uh no I found this phone on some drunk guy who passed out."

"Did he have a funny accent and ranting about not being English?" she asked the person on the other line.

"Yeah that's him, he's been here all night I only just found him while cleaning, he's still here we put him in the back room until he woke up."

"I'll get him, where are you?" she asked.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Twenty minutes later she made her to a local bar where she was greeted by the staff member who found him and brought her to him as she could not believe the state he was in.

"Are you bloody kidding me?!" she said seeing how bad it was.

He was unshaven, unclean and was unconscious lying down in questionable liquids.

"Can you help me get him to the taxi outside?" she asked as the staff member agreed as they dragged the carcass of David to the taxi and she got in with him and they drove off back to David's place.

The taxi driver helped her get him inside as they placed him on the sofa and she paid him extra for the trouble as now she decided to speed things up and went into the kitchen and filled up a glass with water and just threw it all over him as that woke him up.

"WHA-THE…Uh…Where am I?!" David said as he was awoken so rudely.

"Well not the bar you feel asleep but this place will do." she said as he knew he was about to hear it.

He wiped the water from his face. "Saraya I really don't want to talk or do anything right now so just lock up when you go." David said as he was trying to leave but she just shoved him back down.

"What the hell is going on with you?! I couldn't get a hold of you for days and then I come back to see this place looking like my fifteenth birthday house party." Paige said reminding him of another time before.

"Yeah it is, especially when-"

"Shut your bloody mouth!" she interrupted him as now she was angry with him. "Why are you doing this?" she wanted answers about his lapse of sanity.

"I felt like it." David bluntly responded.

"You felt like making an absolute arse of yourself?! You decided on a whim to get absolutely blitzed because you aren't confined anymore?!" she asked again as he got up and limped to the window and looked out of it.

"You ever wonder what would we be if wrestling never entered our lives?" David asked.

She was confused at his sudden change of answer to question. "Why ask that? And it's not the point here." she said trying to get back on topic.

"It's exactly the point, I wonder what would I be if I didn't have wrestling? And my answer is that I'd either be dead or in prison." he said as the topic got dark quickly.

"Dave…" she then went over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I achieved everything I wanted then it's just snatched away from me like a bad dream." he was then saying like all was lost.

"David what is going on? Please tell me?" she pleaded with him as he was talking in riddles.

"My foot is healing but my ligaments even though the surgery stopped them from being completely torn…they are not healing properly." he dropped a bombshell.

"David…" she could see he was in pain.

"He said I may not be able to wrestle again." David dropped another bombshell.

"David, I know you're upset and thinking this is it but you can't let it do this to you, it's not who you are." she reminded him.

"Saraya…I'm broken and I don't know what to do."

His head going down as she hugged him as now his battle was on the losing end.

 **Things do not look good for David, his body and seemingly his mind broken by this news.**

 **Will he recover? Will he be himself?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	6. Tunnel

**Here it is and to say that hopefully this weekend that the WWE UK Championship tournament will go well and we have a deserving champion and that the title goes to SD. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Tunnel

Things had gotten completely out of hand as the once Red Dragon, The Youngest World Champion in History and sworn enemy to The Authority was now a broken man.

Since finding out he may not be able to wrestle again David has not been himself since.

He now spends his time in his place either sleeping or going to a local bar to drink himself into oblivion as he cannot see himself doing nothing else but be a wrestler and it was taken from him by a man with a vendetta.

"This is complete bullsh-"

David was thrown out of another bar as he had been drinking all night and since being asked to leave as he was making a nuisance of himself.

He walked back to his place as he walked past a television shop and saw Monday Night Raw was on as he saw Seth Rollins parading around as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion as David growled and walked on not wanting to watch anymore.

This downward spiral had not only affected his career it also affected him personally as he had distanced himself from his girlfriend who was trying to get through to him but to no avail.

Finally making it back to his place he stumbled in and was crawling through the mess that was his own garbage of bottles, cans and discarded food cartons as he made it to the sofa and just lay there while drifting off to sleep.

 _David…David…David…DAVID!_

He woke up as he sat up on his sofa to a sight he thought he'd never see.

"Mum?!" he said not believing it.

"Surprised to see you remember even having a mother." she said.

David rubbed his eyes. "This isn't real, you're dead." he said knowing full well his mind was playing tricks on him.

"That maybe so but look at you, I thought you were a rebel, a man who does not like rules, or people telling him what he can and can't do but it looks like to me after a setback you're already throwing the towel in like the crybaby I raised." she taunted him.

"What else am I supposed to do? I have nothing left, it's all gone all because I had to prove a point." David said as he threw some empty cans around in a fit of anger.

"It's not a wonder that girl of yours hasn't left you yet, if you ask me I'd say she's wasting her time with you and this shambles of a relationship." she taunted again.

David got to his feet and looked her in the eye. "Shut your bloody mouth NOW! How dare you talk that way and especially how you gave up on us so easily I'll tell you this I won't give up on her and she'll never give up on me because…" David tried to get that word out.

"You can't even say it because you're actually scared of her doing what-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE COW!" David shouted.

"No…I know I don't deserve her, I know I'm still asking myself why is she with me?" David asked.

"Well do the decent thing and put this relationship out of it's misery." she again taunted him.

David thought about it. "Give up like you did? You just wanted out well guess what I'm not you, I'll never be you, I don't give up and I don't run away when things get bad!" David stated as then he looked to see she was gone.

Now realising what was more important than himself David looked around and knew what he needed to do next.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **WWE SUMMERSLAM**

 **Brock Lesnar w/. Paul Heyman vs. The Undertaker**

 **Kevin Owens vs. Cesaro**

 **Team PCB vs. Team BAD vs. Team Bella**

 **WWE World Heavyweight & WWE United States Championship winner take all**

 **Seth Rollins (c) vs. John Cena (c)**

 **Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns vs. The Wyatt Family**

 **WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **Ryback (c) vs. Big Show vs. The Miz**

 **Neville & Stephen Amell vs. King Barrett & Stardust**

 **Dolph Ziggler w/. Lana vs. Rusev w./ Summer Rae**

 **WWE Tag Team Championship**

 **The New Day (c) vs. Prime Time Players vs. Los Matadores vs. The Lucha Dragons**

 **Sheamus vs. Randy Orton**

The night kicked off with a rivalry renewed between The Celtic Warrior and The Viper as both men took one another to the limit but in the end it ended with an RKO for the win.

The New Day had been reigning champions for some time and their antics have now caught the attention of all the tag teams in WWE which then prompted this match as all teams were looking to take the gold but once again the shenanigans of The New Day proved too much as they once again retained the gold.

The rivalry between Ziggler and Rusev had escalated and since Lana had left him for his rival Rusev was even more dangerous especially with Summer Rae at his side as the fight between both sides turned into a brawl as the referee was forced to throw the match out.

For weeks Stardust had been provoking the star of the hit show Arrow, Stephen Amell on social media but it went to breaking point as Stardust attacked the star on Raw which forced Amell to retaliate as he now teams with The Man That Gravity Forgot Neville to take on The Prince of Dark Matter and King of the Rind winner King Barrett as the match was that of a high flying nature even with Amell flying but in the end a Red Arrow would thwart the two villains.

Ryback since becoming Intercontinental Champion has defended the title since winning it at Elimination Chamber and now he faced his biggest test in the A-Lister The Miz and The World's Largest Athlete The Big Show as The Big Guy was hungry and despite Miz's cheating ways and Big Show trying to out power everyone but in the end Ryback once again retained with a Shellshock.

The war between Ambrose, Reigns and The Wyatts had gone to new heights, both The Lunatic Fringe and The Big Dog were taking it to the Wyatts but so did the two family members as in the end the teamwork of both former Shield members proved too much for The Wyatts.

This match was not only about John Cena tying the record of Ric Flair for sixteen world championships but for Seth Rollins to make history in holding both WWE and US titles and gaining his own statue at WWE Head Quarters. Both took it to one another as Cena was still recovering from a broken nose at the hands of Rollins he fought through it as both men took it to one another even going to their limits but the match took a turn when John Steward showed up with a steel chair looking to get Rollins but shocked the world striking John Cena and with that Rollins capitalized and with a Pedigree on the chair Seth Rollins not only retained but made history as a duel champion.

The Divas Revolution had taken full swing into gang warfare as Team PCB, Team BAD and Team Bella all wanted the bragging rights to this revolution it began with an elimination for Team BAD thanks to the sneaky tactics of Team Bella but it ended with Team PCB winning it all as Becky Lynch made Brie Bella tap out to the Dis-arm-her.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Paige, Charlotte and Becky were in the back celebrating their huge win.

"PCB RULES!" Paige shouted as they all high fived.

"We did it, finally now things will change." Charlotte said.

"Just wait until tomorrow night we'll-" Becky was interrupted as she saw standing behind her friends a sight no one would even imagine as she pointed it out to them.

"What're you doing here?" Paige asked.

"I needed to see you." it was David and he was wearing the arena's uniform for security as he clearly came there uninvited.

"Really? About how you just ignore me for how many weeks or how you're acting-"

"All of the above, I'm an idiot and a sorry idiot for that fact." David said as he was trying to not only apologise but also to say she was right.

She didn't hesitate and just hugged him as he embraced it as things were good between them.

"Now what else are you here for?" she asked.

"Got something I need to do." he said as she knew what he exactly meant.

"He's here if that's what you want to know but you can't go out there your still hurt!" she said as his health was of her concern.

"Let me worry about that." David said as he went to do so.

"Dave just try not to look like a muppet!" she called out.

Both Charlotte and Becky looked at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing just seeing how it took you both this long, I mean I saw how you reacted when he brought girls back to the house some nights and the sounds we heard." Becky reminiscences an old memory of their teens.

"I remember each time and for the record I know why those girls made those sounds." Paige said as she gave a devious smirk.

"So what's he like?" Charlotte asked as they both gave her a look. "Hey I'm just curious." she asked.

Paige gave a smirk as they heard the details.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"SummerSlam has shaped up to be an eventful night and we've still got-"

"Wait a minute what's this?!" Cole said seeing someone coming out.

"Is that David Redd?!" JBL asked.

"I think it is, what's he got with him?" King asked.

"He's got a fold up chair and a bag of groceries?!" Cole described the items he had on him.

David made his way out and slowly made his way into the ring, putting his items down he had a mic.

"Now you're all wondering why I'm out here or better yet why aren't I at home recovering?" David asked as the crowd was going wild clearly wanting to know.

"Well it's got something to do with my foot here." he pointed to his plastic boot. "And the man responsible for said situation, so Old Man I know you're back there so get out here now." David called out the COO of the WWE.

However there was no answer.

"Well I figured this was going to happen so I came prepared." David said as he set up the chair he brought and sat down in it and right next to him was his bag and brought out a can of beer and a bag of chips.

"I'm prepared to stay here all night so when you feel like coming out here I'll just be sitting here enjoying myself with this sold out crowd." David said as he did just that.

He sat there drinking some beer and eating a bag of chips in his chair in the middle of the ring.

Until he was answered by the Director of Operations Kane.

"David, glad to see your up and about but I'm afraid that Hunter cannot see you right now as he's -"

"Been told by Stephanie he cannot come out here because she still has his testicles in her purse?" David insulted as the crowd popped to that.

"Now David you know I-"

He was interrupted yet again as David threw a beer can his way.

"David stop it!" Kane asked avoiding a direct hit from the can as he threw another one. "David I mean it!" he said as another came his way almost hitting him.

"I'll stop when you give me what I want, so be a good little stooge and go get your master or I'll make sure this show stops here." David threatened as he sat back down and was eating more chips.

Kane looked at David wanting to explode as he was about to march to the ring to do just that but was then stopped by the COO himself as he instructed Kane to go to the back as he did as he told.

"David, I need to address this situation between us and guess we should do it now." Hunter said as he went to the ring. "Now I get it, your angry and frustrated but taking out on not just the event but also the fans is not the way." he said making his way up the steps and into the ring.

"What I'm getting at David is I'm here and I would like to in front of the entire world to apologize to you for what I did, it was unprofessional, unbecoming of a superior and quite frankly unlawful and I am sorry for injuring you." Hunter apologized to David.

David however looked at him and got to his feet. "Wow I have to admit you sounded sincere but all I hear is a load of bullshit." he said as the crowd agreed with him.

"I'm really trying here and just because of your injury is a lot worse than predicted." David looked a bit surprised he knew. "Yes I know as I'm your boss I have a right to know these things but I know as the world should know your injury is career threatening." he announced David's injury to the people was a lot worse than informed.

"Yes I'm injured and possibly heading to retirement but that's not why I'm here." David not only acknowledged his injury but also his real reason for being there.

"David if you're here for revenge you know you can't in your state and I will not assault a member of my roster." Hunter said as he was being booed for that comment. "Especially a crippled member of my roster." Hunter said as he was clearly insulting David trying to goad him to strike.

"No Hunter I'm not here to assault you or cause trouble, on the contrary I'm here to tell you and the WWE Universe that yes I'm injured but…I'm not dead yet." David stated.

"So this is my statement even if I'm forced into retirement I will make it my goal to get my revenge on you and your Authority, because what is a man who has nothing?" David asked him.

"A Free Man." he said looking him straight in the eye. "I will not stop, I will not rest until I have reduced everything you have worked for to ash." David made clear what his intentions were.

Hunter was now glaring at David who was giving him a look of intensity as both men wanted to fight as Hunter took his jacket off David was cracking his knuckles ready as it was about to go down.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!" out came Stephanie with a lot of security as they all got in between them both.

"Hunter you're already on thin ice with the board over this don't make it worse." she reminded her husband. "And David you need to go home and rest right now before you risk further injury." she tried to plead with David and her husband to not fight.

Both men knew this wasn't over as they reluctantly left the ring by security and taken separately to the back as David was taken to a part of the building while Hunter was confided to his office.

"Gentlemen I'm very capable of leaving on my own." David said as they let him go as he walked down the hallway.

He was greeted by many of the locker room as he was pleased to see them all that is until he bumped into a certain champion.

"Well-Well-Well if it isn't the former champion himself! David it's been a while right? I mean sure we did fight a few months ago but look at us now me not only WWE World Heavyweight Champion but now the new United States Champion and soon to be getting a statue in my honor of my win." Rollins bragged.

"Then there's you, first you end up on the shelve then stripped of the title then you hear the news you may not ever wrestle again I mean if they release a documentary it should be titled "David Redd: The Rise and Fall" because let's face it that's all your good at falling." he again was rubbing it in his face.

David stood there as he then looked to him. "Oh sorry miles away you said something about being a while? Well yes it has been a while and to say congratulations on your win despite a host got himself involved and handed you the match doesn't at all taint your victory but however when you mention my rise and fall at least people will know that Seth Rollins could never beat David Redd for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship because it took Mummy, Daddy and their friends to injure him to take the title off him." David said as he made one fact clear.

Rollins's mood turned sour hearing that. "If you weren't crippled right now I'd slap the taste out of your mouth but I'm not gonna even bother because tonight I got the biggest win of my career so excuse me hop-along I got some celebrating to do." he said as his mood changed back to happy leaving him there.

David sighed and continued to walk through the hallways as he found Paige with Charlotte and Becky.

"Ladies." David greeted them as they giggled for some reason.

"Am I missing something?" he asked as he was confused to why they were giggling at his presence.

"Nothing just having a discussion is all." Paige said trying to hide something.

He saw the look they all had and knew it was something he didn't want people knowing. "You told them didn't you?!" he asked.

"They asked and I said why not." Paige said confirming his suspicion.

"You told them about when we…?" he asked not wanting to say it out loud.

"Yep." she confirmed.

"Or how I did the…?" he asked again not wanting to say it out loud.

"In detail." she confirmed.

"How much detail exactly?" he was afraid to ask.

Seeing the looks on Becky and Charlotte's faces he knew all was out.

"Is anything sacred anymore or are you deliberately torturing me?!" he asked in a rant.

"Yeah pretty much." she replied.

David realized that he had this coming for his behavior over the past few weeks.

"Guess I deserve it, but it doesn't mean your getting off because of it." he said as he just grabbed her and had her over his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" she asked while being carried off.

"Your about to make more of those noises including some new ones when I'm done." he said as he carried her away.

"Those two are insane, how does that even work for them?!" Charlotte asked very confused at what she just saw.

"Isn't it lovely though? They just seems so good together." Becky said as Charlotte just shook her head as it just confused her even more.

With things up in the air the future still looked uncertain for David.

 **David has gotten back up again but still his future is uncertain. Will he get his chance at revenge?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	7. Retribution

**Here it is and NXT TakeOver once again stole it as now it's become Glorious, however a bit confused to this year's winner of the Royal Rumble but we'll see what happens but was liking how Tye Dillinger showed up as number 10. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Retribution

Since his surprising appearance at SummerSlam David had gotten the wrestling world talking on whether or not he would ever return to a wrestling ring but not only that his plans regarding the man who took him out if he ever did or did not return.

However even though David was now returning to rehabilitation on his ankle he knew it was a fifty-fifty chance he would recover or not but he had to take that chance in order to heal as he was given an all clear to not wear the boot anymore.

He wasn't doing this not just for himself but for those who have believed in him and for those who care for him.

"87...88...89...90...91...92...93...94...95...96...97...98...99...100!" David finished doing some bench pressing as he did some reps on it.

Now getting back into fighting shape David wanted to also be ready to hear the news on his latest physical assessment but until then he used his time to train.

 _Reps finished, now onto some cardio._

David began to do some gliding as he worked all his muscles into this workout.

 _Wonder why Saraya wants to talk with me? Oh if she picked now of all times to end it I swear I'm going to shave her eyebrows off if she does._

Finishing his workout he headed back to his place but awaiting him was his girlfriend.

"Saraya? I thought we were meeting later?" David asked her.

"Well figured you'd need a lift because we're going on a small trip." she said as he was confused.

"Uh if you're planning to break up with me can you do it like a normal person?" he said not sure what this was about.

"If I wanted to do that you'd wake up with no hair and me saying it was over, let me guess your plan was to shave my eyebrows off?" she asked.

"You know me too well." he admitted. "So where are we going?" he asked again.

"Get in and I'll show you." she said as he reluctantly did so as she got in the driver's seat and they drove off to an unknown destination.

"Dave I'm not going to let you give up easily on this and you need to keep your mind off your injury and on the ring." she said as he knew she was right.

"And how does this involve the mystery drive?" he asked still wanting to know where they were going.

"You'll see now." she stopped in front of a gym.

"I just came from the gym." he said as she sighed and got out and he followed.

They entered the place and they were greeted by the sight of a ring and standing there was Natalya Neidhart and her husband Tyson Kidd.

"Hey guys you ready?" Natalya asked.

"Yeah Nattie we are just getting him prepared." Paige said as she then got his jacket off.

"What's going on here?" David asked now really confused as she continued to prepare him.

"You are getting back into that ring, even if it kills you." she said as he walked towards the couple.

"David you ready to do this?" Tyson asked him.

"I had no idea I'd be doing this but since I'm out of the boot I'm allowed to exercise, guess this won't hurt." David agreed to this as they both stepped into the ring.

"What are we working on?" David asked.

"Let's start basic, start off with some rolling." Tyson said as David sighed and did just that.

David was now back into training as he did as he was told with both their other half watching them.

"Good idea to do this they needed it." Paige said.

"I just wanted to get TJ out of the house and get his mind on something more positive, the injury really got to him." Natalya said concerned for her husband's mental state regarding his injury.

"David has been the same but he got himself out of it somehow and now I just want him to get back into the ring." Paige said also expressing her concern for her boyfriend.

"Well if David does get back he's going to end up back on the shelf when Hunter learns he's ok." Natalya said as that was looming for David if he returns.

"Meh he'll just wing it." Paige said not overly concerned of the COO's plans for her boyfriend as she knew his intentions.

They continued to watch them train on as now only time would tell how this ends.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

More time had passed and each day David was continuing to train with Tyson as the impending day he would go back to the doctor for his check up which would reveal whether or not he would ever wrestle again was only hours away as he sat in his place with his girlfriend contemplating what could he do if he wasn't a wrestler anymore.

"Builder?" she asked.

"Construction is good but I tend to wreck things." he said turning that idea down.

"Demolition?" she asked.

"I do like to break things." he said agreeing with her.

"Police Officer?" she asked.

"I do know the system better than most people." he said as his run-ins with the law have come in handy over the years.

"Dave you can't think it's over already, you've been training like crazy and you're clearly getting better." Paige said trying to show how his hard work has paid off.

"Yeah or I'm just setting myself up for a bigger fall" David said put himself down.

She punched him in the arm hard for that remark. "Shut up! Stop thinking that you'll be fine, I'll be here when you get out." she said as David entered the office of his doctor.

David took a seat in doctor's office as he was about to receive his evaluation on if he would ever wrestle again.

"Mr. Reddington I have your results." the doctor said holding his file and his entire future in his hands.

"Look just tell me if I'm able to wrestle again no dancing around it just give me a straight answer." David asked.

The doctor opened the folder and looked over the results and nodded and looked him right in the eye. "Mr. Reddington…your ligaments have healed and I may so a lot faster than predicted." he said as David was relieved of the news.

"Will I be able to wrestle?" David asked the all important question.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **30 man Royal Rumble match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **WWE Divas Championship**

 **Charlotte (c) w/. Ric Flair vs. Becky Lynch**

 **WWE United States Championship**

 **Alberto Del Rio (c) vs. Kalisto**

 **WWE Tag Team Championship**

 **The New Day (c) vs. The Usos**

 **Last Man Standing match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **Dean Ambrose (c) vs. Kevin Owens**

The event kicked off in chaos as both the defending Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose and challenger Kevin Owens wanted nothing more than to tear each other apart as they took the fight all over the place with weapons being used and bodies being put through tables but in the end after all was said and done Ambrose was the last man standing and retained his championship.

The New Day have been continuing their title reign since the summer and have pushed back all challengers but now faced the Usos who had their number as of late but once again the shenanigans of The New Day proved to be too much for the brothers as the Power of Positivity helped New Day to retain their titles.

Ever since he pinned Del Rio, Kalisto has had his number ever since and it earned him a US title reign but was cut short by the now United States Champion who now looked to push back the luchador, both with similar styles of wrestling as it was move for move, one heavy shot after the other but in the end Kalisto would once again prevail and regain his United States title.

The former friends, two of the four horsewomen and PCB members were now embroiled in a bitter war over the Divas Championship which Charlotte has now prized more than her friendship to her challenger Becky Lynch as the Genetically Superior champion with her father Ric Flair at ringside she had all the cards but the challenger would not back down as The Lass Kicker refused to give in to Charlotte and her father as both did everything in their power to win this match as in the end it paid off and Charlotte once again retained thanks to her father's interference.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The Royal Rumble kicked off with the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion Roman Reigns as number one defending his title against 29 other challengers as one by one he fended them all off but the match itself was taking a toll on him as was the constant interference of The League of Nations they eventually got Reigns out of the ring and put him through an announce table as the trainers from the back took Reigns out of there as the match carried on but out of nowhere Reigns came back took out the League and began eliminating everyone until number 29 showed up…

 _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

 _The Game_ hit as it was the shocking return of The King of Kings who was all fired up and was locking eyes with the champion as he entered the ring and both men went at one another.

The fight intensified as the ring began to empty as now there were only three men left in the ring with the last entry still to come as Triple H had Reigns hooked…A PEDIGREE! Ambrose tried to get at him but put him down with AN SPINEBUSTER! Hunter posed and knew he had this match won as the League of Nations were at ringside as he and told them to get number 30 and make sure he does not come out there as they did that.

Triple H continued to beat down both men but then the cameras cut to backstage as he watched on seeing that all members of The League of Nations were down and out and walking past them was a mystery man as the individual only shown by his boots walked away and then dropped in front of the camera a red crowbar.

Hunter seeing that shook his head as he hoped it wasn't who he thought it was as the clock counted down.

 _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..._

 _New divide_ hit and the place exploded as at number 30 out came the youngest world champion ever as The Red Dragon David Redd returned, he took his hood down and unzipped his jacket off and with one look at Hunter he walked down to the ring as he dared David to get in there.

David hopped up to the apron but then pointed out something to him, he looked to see both Ambrose and Reigns were back up as David stepped into the ring and now The Cerebral Assassin was now surrounded by three men who despised him as he knew he was screwed.

He tried to plea but he turned INTO A SUPERMAN PUNCH! He staggered INTO A SUPERKICK! Not knowing where he was he staggered again INTO DIRTY DEEDS! After a massive triple team they grabbed the carcass of The Game and TRIPLE H HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

The final three were standing in the ring as they looked down at the fallen Game and then towards the only announce table left and all three gave one another a look and they left the ring rolling underneath the ropes to avoid elimination as Ambrose and David began clearing the Spanish announce table then grabbed Hunter ah had him up they lifted him up to the shoulders of Reigns…TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!

They had completely decimated the COO of WWE as it was revenge for these men, they then headed back into the ring to finish the rumble as now the alliance was out the window with each of them not taking their eyes off the other as a me-lee kicked off with one striking the other as it was every man for himself as at ringside Hunter was being taken away on a stretcher.

Reigns was throwing heavy hits as each one landed on both Ambrose and David with him getting the upper hand he looked to deliver another hit to Ambrose which rocked him to the ropes as he swung into and off them countering with his clothesline, then in came David getting an uppercut in rocking him again against the ropes and swinging off them countering into a clothesline again as Ambrose was in control.

He was looking to win this match and the title as he went right after David looking to eliminate him as he had him on the ropes but David was fighting to stay in the match as he was over the ropes but was still lying down on the apron as he refused to be taken out of the match and Ambrose was trying to shove the boots to him to get him out but David held on for dear life.

Ambrose stopped as David got to one knee but was grabbed by the head as The Lunatic Fringe had him but David quickly countered with a couple of strikes to the face sending him back as David got back into the ring as he, Ambrose and now Reigns who was up all faced off as they all just came at one another again as David went for a clothesline SUPERMAN PUNCH! Reigns floored David with the huge fist as he turned to face his former Shield brother as Ambrose looked to take him into the ropes as he came off them HE COUNTERED INTO A SUPERMAN PUNCH!

Both men were down and The Big Dog was looking to retain his championship as he signaled for The Spear with his war cry in the corner as he looked to pick a target as by coincidence both men were in sight and DOUBLE SPEAR! He took both men down as he was closing in on retaining the gold he went right after David and threw him out but David was hanging on by the top rope dangling from the outside but then somehow used the ropes and got himself back in.

Reigns saw him back in as he looked to Spear him again David saw it coming and avoided it and threw him into the middle turnbuckle but David turned around INTO DIRTY DEEDS! He was taken out by Ambrose who just got back up and he saw Reigns was stunned and went to eliminate him as they both fought to stay in the ring as they had taken one another almost tipping themselves out as one could be eliminated but Reigns had Ambrose on the outside but he was able to land on his feet on the apron as he threw a right to Reigns HE BLASTED AMBROSE WITH A SUPERMAN PUNCH! DEAN AMBROSE HAD BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now down to two men the reigning champion and the former champion as David got up on one knee he saw it was now just them and dared Reigns to come at him and he did just that with him throwing a punch David answered with one of his own.

"YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO! YEAH! BOO!" as the crowd chanted to each shot being hit.

Neither man was backing down David missed a right and was hit with a Samoan drop which Reigns knew he needed to end this he brought him up to his feet but David then fired himself up doing his primal roar and threw Reigns off of him and began to slap himself in the face as that woke him up but Reigns came at him but was met with a spin kick to the gut then a quick uppercut and a series of kicks to any exposed limb as that staggered Reigns and David quickly got him up to his shoulders HE HITS SEEING RED!

David now was in line to win this match as he brought Reigns up like dead weight and dragged him to the ropes as he tried to get him over but as he had him on the outside apron Reigns began to fight back as he hit a wicked uppercut sending David back as he got back into the ring David struck quickly A SUPERKI-NO HE DUCKED missing the kick he turned around INTO A SPEAR!

The Spear had taken David down again and now both men were down as Reigns was getting to his feet slowly with David holding his ribs, Reigns grabbed him up onto his shoulders as this was his chance to retain the title and went to throw David out as he had him over the ropes DAVID PULLED REIGNS OVER AND OUT! David got back into the ring and ROMAN REIGNS HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! IT WAS OVER!

"Winner of the 2016 Royal Rumble and NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION…The Red Dragon, David Redd!" the announcement rang through the entire place as the crowd was going insane.

David had regained the championship he never lost as he was in disbelief he'd done it and was about to be handed his title it was taken by Reigns who walked up the steps and into the ring and looked at it as he went up to David holding it and put it on his shoulder and nodded as he left David to his celebration as he was now a two-time world champion.

 **He has regained what he lost but knowing his luck something will be waiting for him. What will happen the next night?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	8. Target

**Here it is sorry for the wait but finally got it done. Not sure about Goldberg being new WWE Universal Champion but looking forward to Wyatt vs Orton. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Target

MONDAY NIGHT

The events and fallout of last night's Royal Rumble had been the big news for the past twenty four hours but the bigger news was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion as the show kicked off with Vince McMahon, Stephanie and Triple H in the ring with the entire roster on the top of the stage.

"Last night was not only eventful but it was an historic night for WWE we crowned a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, who I notice is not gracing us with his presence for some reason." Vince said as the champion was absent.

"Dad you should get used to this he's nothing but a punk, he has no regard for rules or even respect towards authority." Stephanie said making mention of David's past actions towards them.

"Vince we need to discuss last night's altercation between David Redd, The League of Nations and him along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns." Hunter mentioned the moments that would not be forgotten.

"Yes David Redd did assault all members of the league and then he, Ambrose and Reigns did all gang up on you and then even after eliminating you assaulted you with a triple powerbomb through the announce table." Vince said as the crowd was loving that moment from last night.

"But the incident in the ring was within the rules I cannot do anything but however what happened outside of it can be rectified so David Redd show yourself." Vince called him out.

The entire roster on top of the stage standing in front of them all but there was no sign of David.

"David Redd I am asking, no I am demanding that you make your presence made here right now." Vince went into a darker tone as everyone knew what would happen if you cross the boss.

They awaited his arrival but there wasn't any sign of him again.

"David! This little game your playing is going to get very unhealthy for you, better yet I might just even think about teaching you a lesson myself." Vince said as everyone was loving that idea but not for that particular reason.

"Now that does sound like an excellent idea for tonight." they all turned around to see standing in the ring with them was the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion himself.

"You do not look amused sir, I take it this is about last night?" David asked.

Vince went right up to David's face. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he asked in that very menacing tone of his.

"I believe I'm the WWE World Heavyweight Champion sir." David responded getting a pop from the crowd.

"And I would like to give you a word of advice sir," David went up to the chairman. "Stay out of this for your own sake." he warned as he then approached Hunter and Stephanie.

"Now I need to say this to you Hunter, you broke me." David admitted to him. "I was drowning myself in rivers of alcohol brooding over the fact I would not wrestle again but then I had an epiphany and it reminded me of who I was, what I was fighting for and why I can't stand people like you." he told him of his fall and rise.

He then had the WWE World Heavyweight title in his hand holding it up. "You look to exploit this title for your own selfish gain and demean it just to feed your ever growing ego." he stated. "I have it because I want to bring prestige and honor back to this championship, to make it worth something again, to make it interesting once more." he stated again.

"One last thing, the reason I didn't cripple you last night was because snatching this away from you was far better, the look on your face right now is all the retribution I needed." David said as Hunter's face was telling the story he wanted to explode right there but his wife stopped him.

"Listen here you little punk!" Vince shouted at him. "When I said I'd beat some respect into you I meant it, because tonight it will be David Redd versus Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" he made a huge match for tonight.

"Mr. McMahon I know that you feel that I should respect authority and I do it's just I have none for dictators." he said directing that at his daughter and son in-law. "But since you want to make this your business then I have no qualms with breaking you tonight as you are not the first pensioner I've beaten up so just to say I did warn you." David made clear of his previous warning to him as he left up the ramp.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Dad you can't be serious about this?!" Stephanie said as she wasn't sure what her father was doing.

"Vince I know you think you have something to prove but let me deal with this." Hunter said trying to help.

Vince was hitting air as he was preparing for this match. "That punk needs to be taught a lesson in respect I'm confident I'll beat him, in fact tonight's match I'm making it a street fight!" he announced a change to his match.

"Dad I really think you need to take up Hunter's advice here and let him do this." Stephanie was now worried for her father's safety.

"Listen Vince I can handle him." Hunter said.

"Like you "handled" him last night? He's gotten the best of you two how many times now? You know who he reminds me of? And I can't deal with another one of him…I can't have another Austin running around this company again!" Vince said of which legendary superstar David reminded him of.

"I know what you mean Vince but you can't just walk into this hoping he'll go down easy." Hunter said as Vince looked to him and gave that evil look of his.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was preparing for his match as he then decided to take a walk to try and devise a plan of attack.

"David?" he knew the voice behind him and stopped.

He turned around to be greeted by his…well they are not so sure at this moment.

"Hey uh it's been a while." David said to Paige.

"New Year's…yeah went by quickly, look about what happened I think we-" she got interrupted as he was being called for his match.

"Never get a moment's peace here, can we talk after this?" David asked her.

"Yeah sure just don't hit the boss too hard, I'm saving up for a bike and we need him to sign our cheques." she said as he grinned and left to have his match.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _New divide_ hit and that was the entrance of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd who walked out to this crowd as he was prepared to fight the owner of this company himself after disrespecting him earlier he ma-HE WAS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND BY SHEAMUS AND RUSEV!

They ganged up on him as he tried to fight back and was able to duck a right from Sheamus but was caught with a kick from Rusev to the face as both Del Rio and Barrett who joined in the assault as they took the champion down to the ring and threw him inside as they were about to brutalize him.

Sheamus went to ringside and grabbed a steel chair as they all continued to beat down David as Sheamus was back in the ring he ordered to them to get David up as they held him up and had the chair raised up…THEY WERE STOPPED BY DEAN AMBROSE AND ROMAN REIGNS!

They came to David's aid and were taking down the league as David got back up and was fighting with them as he got a hold of the chair and swung for them as it sent them all retreating leaving the three men in the ring s they dared them to get back in there.

Then out came Vince who was already dressed to compete as he had a mic. "You think this is over?! Well guess what you three will be in this Street Fight against The League of Nations and myself!" he announced as it was five on three in a street fight as Raw went to commercial.

Raw came back on the air and it was already complete chaos as it was a brawl between The League of Nations and David, Ambrose and Reigns who were taking it to them as Vince watched on from the announce desk.

"We're back on Raw and this match is out of control as it's not even a match it's a straight out fight!" Cole said witnessing it all in front of him.

"And we have joining us is Mr. McMahon himself and sir it is a privilege." JBL said and like usual sucking up to the boss.

"Thank you John and it has been a while since I have done this but I'm getting back into this." Vince said as he was sitting back enjoying this.

"Mr. McMahon do you plan to get involved in this match?" King asked knowing what the answer would be.

"Well Jerry I think The League have this under control I don't need to intervene." Vince gave an excuse to not physically get involved.

But then the match turned around as David got a hold of his crowbar and was swinging for anything that moved as he hit Barrett in the gut and across the back putting him out as Ambrose got Sheamus and DIRTY DEEDS! He dropped him with the move as in came Rusev SPEAR! He was taken down by Reigns as in came Del Rio and was met WITH A SUPERKICK! David floored him with the kick as now there were no members left and the three men in the ring looked towards the only opponent left standing.

Vince saw them staring directly at him as he knew he was screwed and quickly tried to escape through the crowd but was stopped by Ambrose and David who dragged him all the way back into the ring as he was thrown in and as he looked up he was surrounded by three hounds who were out for blood.

He then began to beg for his life as he knew what was going to happen but from behind Triple H came in to try and make a save to his father in-law but the numbers were a bit too much as he was dazed SUPERMAN PUNCH! He was dropped by Reigns as Vince knew he was next and the three of them looked to one another then to the announce table and everyone knew what it meant.

Grabbing the Chairman of WWE and the unconscious COO of WWE and dragging them both out there as Reigns held them both David and Ambrose cleared the desk as then Reigns threw Vince and Hunter to David and Ambrose who had them both up with Vince pleading to be let go as his cries for mercy went unheard he and his son in-law were hoisted up and both onto the shoulders of Reigns and with all three of them behind it A DOUBLE TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as both Father and Son in-law were laid out as David, Ambrose and Reigns stood tall again and with that image Raw went off the air.

Once again these three men had stuck it to the Authority but what would the fallout for next week be?

 **0-0-0-0-0**

It was now after the show and before they were interrupted David and Paige were now trying to get their heads around what was going on between them.

"I'm sorry I haven't called it's just after what happened I felt like a right plonker." David apologized for his behavior.

"I know but after what happened I wanted to call you but I felt like a right cow for saying those things to you." Paige said also feeling the same way.

"I deserved it, I shouldn't have said anything at all." he said also trying to say he was more sorry.

"You had a right it's your place." she said as their falling out was starting to become clear.

"But I shouldn't have asked you if I knew you wanted to." he said.

"Maybe this was a sign we're moving too quick." she said as he agreed with a nod.

"So what does this mean then?" he asked as he hoped it's not what he was thinking she would say.

"Maybe we should take a break." she said as he was relieved but also concerned.

"Things are hectic at the moment and I want to focus on us but I have this to focus on also." David referred to his title as he was now a target.

"Yeah and I want to focus on the Divas title, look shall we check back on this after FastLane?" Paige said as that time would determine if their relationship would continue.

"Ok till then guess we don't talk or do anything?" he asked not sure what to do.

"Pretty much no contact and definitely no one nighters as this is a break not us doing the deed." she made clear.

"Oh really?! Have to be that cruel?!" he complained.

"Not cruel just trying to show restraint, now do the same and wait until then." she said as he sighed agreeing to it.

"So from now on no contact." David said.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around?" Paige asked.

"Yeah sure and Saraya the reason I haven't said it was because I'm afraid to say it and if by the time we see each other I do say it then I hope you feel the same." David said as he left her with that thought.

MONDAY NIGHT

The fallout from last week was heard as Mr. McMahon was here and he had an announcement regarding FastLane and the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as Vince was already in the ring.

"Tonight we will announce the main event for WWE FastLane but first I would like to request that David Redd come out here and David just to say you don't want to miss this." Vince said as he called David out.

 _New divide_ hit and out came the reigning world champion as he had his championship draped across him and walked out and made his way into the ring as he had a mic.

"David now your thinking how am I even standing after what you and your buddies did to me and Hunter last week? Well I am sore but I am here and I'm here to tell you that tonight you will have a match." Vince announced.

"Let me guess it's against all of The League of Nations?" David asked.

"Actually it will be against a member of The League of Nations because in the interest of fairness whoever you face will not have anyone at ringside as all members are barred from ringside." Vince announced as people and David were confused by his ruling. "And that match is next." he said as David got ready for a fight as Raw went to commercial.

0-0-0-0-0

As Raw came back David was in the ring with his opponent Alberto Del Rio as the bell was rang and they were underway with both men locking up as Del Rio got in a headlock but David countered into one of his own and threw him off into the ropes as Del Rio ducked a clothesline and came off the ropes right into a dropkick as it went into a sequence of them dazing Del Rio then he walked right into a lou thesz press with David drilling fists into his head as he rolled to the outside trying to get some distance A SENTON SPLASH TO THE OUTSIDE!

David took out Del Rio with the splash as he threw him back into the ring and went to the top rope looking for the knee but as David was about to hit him with the move Del Rio used the referee for protection as that stopped the move and David came down and went right at him but threw the referee at him distracting him then Del Rio just dropped him with a clothesline and threw him into the corner and just went right at him with an enziguri to the back of the head 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Del Rio was in control as he brought him up and attacked the left arm of David with a couple of kicks and then followed up with a double knee across the arm wrenching it as this was all working towards Del Rio setting David up for the cross arm breaker as he then took him and just launched him right shoulder first through the corner rope and into the steel post with a thud.

As now the shoulder and arm were more damaged as David was trying to get to his feet Del Rio was looking to kick David's lights out as he was in the corner calling for him to get up.

"SI! SI! SI! SI! SI! SI!" the crowd chanted along with Del Rio.

He went right at him looking for the kick HE GETS THE KICK TO THE FACE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

David was refusing to stay down as Del Rio was getting frustrated and brought him up and was setting up for A CROSS ARM BR-NO HE GOT OUT! David got free and COUNTERED INTO A SUPERKICK! 1-2-TH-NO HE KICKS OUT! David out of sheer instinct was able to get the kick in but it only bough him some time as he was up on his knees and trying to get his right arm working again.

But Del Rio was back up as David was also up and coming at Del Rio he tried to go for the right arm again but was met with a kick to the side then another then another and then hit a huge kick to the head as David followed it up with an exploder suplex 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Not allowing him to get any chance to recover he got Del Rio up and was about to finish this as he had him on his shoulders looking for SEEING RE-NO DEL RIO COUNTERED INTO A TRIANGLE HOLD! He was pulling on the bad arm and trying to choke him out but the weight was mainly on the arm as he pulled on it then let go as he set up David and with a huge takedown HE LOCKS IN THE CROSS ARM BREAKER!

Del Rio had the move synched in with David trying to get free as he was pulling his arm out of its socket but David began to fight as the hold was on even tighter but using his strength David was able to get himself up to one knee and got Del Rio's shoulders down to the mat 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT! David grabbed his arm and began to bash it against the corner as that just sent him into his primal roar enraging him.

He channelled his rage onto Del Rio who was grabbed into a front full nelson and had the knees driven into him as David took him up by his head and with all he had lifted him up and HE NAILS THE KINGSLAYER! 1-2-THR-NO IT WAS BROKEN BY THE LEAGUE OF NATIONS!

The match was thrown out and David was being assaulted by all four members as he tried to fight back but the numbers were too great for him but then out came Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns who both also had problems with the league as they evened the odds for David with all three of them taking it to them.

SUPERMAN PUNCH! Reigns took out Rusev as then DIRTY DEEDS! Ambrose took down Barrett as then SEEING RED! David got Sheamus with that as Del Rio decided to retreat as did his comrades up the ramp with the three men in the ring standing tall.

But then at the top of the ramp stood Mr. McMahon.

"You three look very chummy don't ya? Think this alliance will work? Well guess what we'll see how it is when at FastLane the WWE World Heavyweight Championship will be on the line as David Redd defends the championship against Roman Reigns…Dean Ambrose…and The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar!" he announced the massive main event in two weeks.

"Good luck champ." Vince said in a taunting manner.

David looked at his two challengers as he knew this would be his toughest challenge to date.

 **Things are getting worse for David. Will he be able to make it in one piece to FastLane?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	9. Place

**Here it is yes I know a bit late but been a bit busy but got it done. Would like to say to RIP to Matt "Rosey" Anoa'i. anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Place

MONDAY NIGHT

After the massive announcement regarding the main event for FastLane the world was now debating on who would win this huge main event but for the champion he had a huge mountain to climb as he had three challengers to contend with.

But that wasn't his only problem…

"Why am I here?" David asked.

He was in the office of Vince McMahon. "I needed to speak with you about tonight." he said as David stood and listened.

"Let me guess you've decided to put me in a handicap match with the League of Nations inside a three level steel cage where my championship hangs from the top and must retrieve it via a ladder?" David said as Vince raised an eyebrow to that.

"What the hell kind of idea is that? I've never heard such a ridiculous concept…three levels of cages and a ladder?!" Vince said dismissing the idea.

"Yes I agree it sounds like a match created for a poorly made film." David said in agreement.

"Anyway I was about to say that tonight you will face a calibre of opponent, a man who has done it all here and quite frankly will guarantee victory against you tonight as this man name is…Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Vince announced himself as David's opponent.

"Not to be one to complain sir but didn't you try this before and we remember how that ended?" David reminded him of what happened the last time.

"Yes you won because of the numbers which you won't have as both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were dealt with by The League of Nations so this time it will be what it should've been and that is a one on one match so champ I'm comin for ya!" Vince said with enthusiasm and confidence in his voice.

"Just to warn you again sir, I'm a man who's given his own mentors an absolute beating provided that these are people I consider family." David warned him as he left to get ready.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was preparing for his match as he was tapped on the back of his shoulder and turned to meet an old friend.

"Hey there stranger." it was Becky Lynch.

"Hey yourself Becks." David replied as they hugged.

"Haven't had much chance to catch up since well…you know." she said referring to the dissolution of her team and the fact both her so called friends had let a title come between them.

"Look I didn't fully agree with how Saraya dealt with the situation with her and Charlotte but she had to bad in order to do good." David said as Becky reluctantly agreed on his analysis of the situation between her former friends.

"She was cryptic about the entire thing, why didn't she just try to warn me about Charlotte before she did what she did?" Becky said not understanding why her former friend couldn't be straight with her.

"I don't know but she needed to expose her for who she was to the world." David said as she could see why but was still a little confused.

"I guess but still she hurt me not physically but emotionally I thought we were friends?" Becky said as it did hurt her what Paige did.

"Don't take it personally she hasn't been right for a bit and I'm to blame." David said as he felt responsible for her recent behaviour.

"Why you?" she asked.

"Because when that was going on we were planning on taking the next step with one another." he said.

"You mean you were going to…?" she didn't want to say it out loud.

"We were going to but things sort of got out of hand, stuff was said and I messed up." he admitted his own faults.

"Look I know me and her are not on good terms right now but you two…you make sense." she said. "Ever since we were teenagers you've both made it is so obvious you want each other but you were just too stubborn to admit it and it's taken this long and after all that you're just going to give up on it all?!" she said as she could not believe his attitude towards the situation.

"I'm not giving up, I just need time to say what I need to say and at the moment I want to say to her-"

"Well look who it is!" he was interrupted by the reigning Divas Champion Charlotte Flair.

"Our illustrious WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd and The Irish Nobody Becky Lynch, tell me David why do you hang out with crazy losers?" Charlotte mocked.

"Now First off Becky's not crazy…she's kooky." David said defending his friend who agreed with his analogy of her. "Second I didn't agree with how Saraya handled the situation between you two but she was right about one thing, that you are egotistical and selfish, you only used the team to get the title and she knew you'd turn on them as soon as you got it but decided to lure the real you out." David stated Paige's action were within reason.

"She crossed the line with me but look where that got her? And Becky you'll end up the same if you keep doing this!" Charlotte threatened her.

"Then I'm just gonna have to keep comin atcha like Becky Balboa!" Becky stated as Charlotte scoffed and left.

"Now that is the old Becks I know." David said as they high fived.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _No chance in hell_ hit as that was the music of one Vince McMahon who made his way out and did his power walk to the ring and all geared up for a match with the reigning champion as he did not show any signs of fear as he was oddly calm and made his way into the ring and greeted the crowd and awaited his opponent.

 _New divide_ hit as out came the WWE World Heavyweight Champion as The Red Dragon was ready as he walked down the ramp and made his way into the ring as he stared down the Chairman of WWE but then the boss had a mic in his hand.

"Before this match begins I would like to announce the special guest time keeper for this match…Rusev!" he announced as out came Rusev who made his way to the time keepers area.

"Next is our special guest commentator, Bad News Barrett!" as he then made his way out and took his place at the announce desk.

"Next is your special guest referee Alberto Del Rio!" he made his way out wearing a ref's shirt and entered the ring.

"And finally our special guest ring announcer Sheamus!" Sheamus made his way out as he entered the ring and was given the mic by Vince.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Greenwich, Conneticut he is the Chairman of WWE and The Genetic Jackhammer…Vincent Kennedy McMahon!" he introduced him as he was given a chorus of boos.

"ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE! ASSHOLE!" the crowd chanted.

"Next from some place not heard of in the United Kingdom, he is the insubordinate WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd!" Sheamus announced while insulting him.

The bell was rang as both men locked up with David getting the start with a headlock and then a fist to the head of the Chairman as it sent him to the corner with the referee checking on him as David went to try and get back at him the ref was stopping him each time he tried to as Vince said he could go as he asked for another lock up with David happy to oblige.

He once again locked up with Vince who was thrown into a hammerlock with his arm tied up and was immediately thrown to the mat with a hip toss with the lock still in he transitioned into a front headlock and brought them both back up but was then broken up by the referee who was arguing with David that he was using an illegal manoeuvre to hold him down.

As Del Rio went to check on McMahon David was dragged to the outside by Rusev as David and him fought but then in came Sheamus as they both double teamed him with the referee seemingly turning a blind eye to the blatant rule breaking as they threw David back into the ring as Vince saw David down and went for the cover 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

He then started drilling him in the head with several shots to the head as he then got to his feet and started laying the boots to the downed champion as he was now in full control he called in the League for assistance as Rusev and Sheamus entered the ring and Vince ordered them to hold him up as they got him up by his arms as Vince berated him.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he slapped him across the face.

"I'M VINCE MCMAHON!" he slapped him a second time.

"THIS IS MY WORLD!" he slapped him again.

He told them to hold him as from the announce desk Barrett handed him a chair as he was about to dim the lights of the champion as he raised the chair up and MIST TO THE EYES OF MCMAHON!

The Chairman dropped his weapon as David got loose and fought Sheamus and Rusev but was struck from behind by Del Rio as Barrett then came in and it was four on one as they all gave him a beat down.

Barrett and Del Rio checked on Vince who was still blinded by the mist as they attempted to clean it out with water while Rusev just kicked David's head off with a massive heel to the face.

Then in came Del Rio who told his friends to get David up as he was lining him up…KICK TO THE FACE! Barrett then wanted a piece of him as he asked them to get him up as he turned his elbow pad inside out and BULL HAMMER! The massive shot seemingly knocked David out as he was left laying there but then Sheamus wanted in as he asked then to get him up again as he was calling for it and A BROGUE KICK!

They then told Rusev to finish him off as he stomped on the back of David and HE LOCKED IN THE ACOLADE! Just wrenching and pulling his entire body trying to break him in half as he was contorting his body further than any human should and just let go as David was lying there motionless with Vince now able to see again as he was told to go for the cover and was placed over the fallen champion, 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER! VINCE MCMAHON HAS DEFEATED DAVID REDD!?

The world was in shock as Vince McMahon had pulled out a win over the WWE World Heavyweight Champion with a lot of help and underhanded tactics he and The League of Nations as he stood over his fallen body and was left in a heap as it would seem David was put in his place by The Chairman of WWE.

MONDAY NIGHT

David had not been seen since last week after his beat down at the hands of The League of nations which was orchestrated by The Chairman of WWE who were in his office.

"Gentlemen congratulations on your part last week as we taught our champion a lesson in knowing his place here." Vince congratulated them all.

"Now we turn to the other two you took care of who need to still know their place here, I have a special surprise in store for those two." he said.

"That's grand an all Mr. McMahon but what if David Redd shows up here tonight?" Sheamus asked on his boss's plans for the champion.

"If he decides to show up tonight it'll be his last night as champion." Vince stated.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Truth reigns_ hit as out came Roman Reigns who was scheduled for a match as he made his way out he knew something wasn't right as he had no idea who his opponent was or what match it would be as he entered the ring and was awaiting who he would be facing.

 _Retaliation_ hit as that was the entrance of his brother Dean Ambrose as he mad his way out as he made it straight to the ring as both men had no idea what was going on as they both tried to make sense of it all.

 _No chance_ hit as out came The Chairman of WWE who had a mic.

"Well now we have both Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose in the ring but what could that mean?" Vince was acting dumb.

"I know how about a match with you two going one on one with a future WWE World Heavyweight championship opportunity on the line?" Vince announced. "Ring the bell!" he ordered.

The bell rang and both men did want that opportunity as they reluctantly locked up and both were taking this match seriously as Ambrose got in a wristlock but Roman countered into an armlock but was then thrown to the ground with a hiptoss as Ambrose had in a headlock but Reigns began to power out of it as he got to his feet and threw Ambrose off him both men gave a look to one another as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back on the air and both Ambrose and Reigns were taking the fight to the outside as one after another neither man was backing down as they took it back into the ring and both came at one another with Reigns nailing an uppercut and which sent Ambrose into the ropes as he cradled off them and got in the clothesline as both men were down.

Ambrose got to his feet as he went to the top rope looking for an elbow as he measured Reigns as he was up on one knee AMBROSE FROM THE TO-SUPERMAN PUNCH! From out of nowhere and in mid flight Reigns had floored Ambrose as now the momentum had shifted as The Big Dog was up and he did his war cry looking for the finish.

But they were then both attacked by The League of Nations as once again like last week they beat them down again as it seemed this was Vince's plan all along…

DAVID REDD FROM OUT OF THE CROWD! He emerged from there and with crowbar in hand going after anyone that stood as he was joining Ambrose and Reigns in the fight but the numbers were becoming a bit too much…

 _Here comes the pain_ hit as it was The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar who made his way out and the entire ring just stopped seeing him as Lesnar was set upon by The League who were trying the numbers game but Lesnar was throwing them off as he caught a shot from Barrrett and drilled him with a few of his own and just drove him back first into the post and up on his shoulders F5 ON THE OUTSIDE! Then in came Del Rio who tried to get him with a high cross body but was caught into the arms of The Beast who just hoisted him up F5 ONTO THE BARRIER! He was now in the ring as then Rusev and Sheamus tried to go for him but were met with some rights and Sheamus got caught and into a german suplex, then caught Rusev into one as he continued to do so.

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd chanted as one after the other were being delivered.

Taking them both out he turned his attention to his three opponents as Lesnar went after them all with then trying to overpower him he just threw them all off SUPERMAN PUNCH! Reigns nailed a huge one to The Beast ELBOW OFF THE TOP! Ambrose got it in as Lesnar was still up SUPERKICK! David got it in but that only seemed to anger The Beast who responded taking them all down with clotheslines and hooked Ambrose into a german suplex, then one for Reigns and then one for David.

Bringing Ambrose up F5 TO AMBROSE! Then Reigns F5 TO REIGNS! And finally David who then fought back with fists but was met with some massive ones from Lesnar and quickly got him up F5 TO REDD! Lesnar had laid out his entire competition as he looked to become champion once more.

With not only The League of Nations to deal with but also three challengers this could be David's biggest challenge to date.

 **Things got real for David, can he retain his title? Will The Authority make their presence known?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	10. Blindside

**Here it is sorry for the wait been a little busy. Not sure about naming a PPV Great Balls of Fire but do like the main event. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Blindside

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **David Redd (c) vs. Roman Reigns vs. Dean Ambrose vs. Brock Lesnar w/. Paul Heyman**

 **R-Truth vs. Curtis Axel**

 **AJ Styles vs. Chris Jericho**

 **Divas Championship**

 **Charlotte (c) vs. Brie Bella**

 **The Wyatt Family vs. The Big Show, Kane & Ryback**

 **Intercontinental Championship**

 **Kevin Owens (c) vs. Dolph Ziggler**

 **Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch vs. Team BAD**

The night had kicked off with the unlikely team of Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks taking on Sasha's former team-mates of BAD as they had attacked her and Becky over the past several weeks and both were sick of it and banded together for tonight as they were able to vanquish the two BAD women.

Since becoming Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens has dominated but now faces the challenge of a multi-time champion Dolph Ziggler as both men took themselves to the limit but in the end Kevin Owens dropped Ziggler with a Pop-Up Powerbomb to retain his title.

The Wyatts have continued to run roughshot over WWE but now face a blockade of The Big Show, Kane and Ryback who all have had problems with all three Wyatts as the match broke down early then ended with the Big Guy getting the win.

Charlotte's reign as champion was now in jeopardy as she defended against Brie Bella who fought not just for the honour of the division but the honour of her sister who was injured thanks to Charlotte as she fought with all she had but in the end another Bella has fallen to The Queen.

The rivalry between both AJ Styles and Chris Jericho has been ongoing since AJ's Raw debut when he beat Y2J and then the two formed a mutual respect which went on to them clashing a second time with both men stealing the show with one move after the other but it ended with Styles getting the win once more.

R-Truth and Curtis Axel had some issues that needed to be resolved and in an impromptu matchup they got it solved with Truth getting the win over the Axe Man.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was preparing for his title defence as he knew that he had a big challenge at hand with three challengers coming for him.

He was in thought until he was snapped out from it.

"I thought we weren't allowed to see one another until tomorrow?" David said as it was his well he still wasn't sure himself if they were still that way.

"It couldn't wait until then I just wanted to check on you." Paige said as she sat next to him.

"I'm good just got a lot on my head that's all." David said.

He turned to look to her as did she as they leaned towards one another and slowly kissed.

"I miss you." he said.

"I miss you too." she said.

They embraced not wanting to let go…

"Saraya I've not had the strength to say this to you but now I think I can so here goes…I L-"

He was interrupted by the calling for his match.

"And interrupted again." David sarcastically said as the timing could not be worse.

"Guess it'll have to wait, just go out there crack some heads and retain then we can talk about this later." Paige said as she gave him a kiss for good luck as he threw his hood up and took his belt and draped it across his body leaving for his match.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Retaliation_ hit and out came the Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose made his way our all ready for this title match as he looked to win his first world championship in WWE, he made his way down and into the ring as he awaited the arrival of his opponents.

 _Truth reigns_ hit as out came The Big Dog Roman Reigns who was looking to regain his title after losing it in the Royal Rumble match to the current champion as he made his way out and down and into the ring giving his former Shield brother a nod and a fist bump.

 _Here comes the pain_ hit and that was the entrance of The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar who was looking to regain his championship and settle old scores and was making his way down with his advocate Paul Heyman he made his way up to the ring and hopped in giving his opponents looks as he was ready for a fight.

 _New Divide_ hit and that was the entrance of the champion The Red Dragon who was focused on retaining his title and going on to main event WrestleMania a second time in his career, with the title draped across his body he walked down the ramp and then into the ring as he stood in the ring and faced down his opponents as introductions were made.

"The following contest is a fatal fourway match and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced.

"Introducing first from Cincinnati Ohio, weighing in at 225 pounds Dean Ambrose!" she introduced Ambrose first.

"Next from Pensacola Florida, weighing in at 265 pounds Roman Reigns!" she introduced Reigns next.

"Next fr-" she was interrupted by Heyman taking the mic from her.

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Paul Heyman and I am here to introduce to you…Fighting out of the corner to my left from Minneapolis Minnesota, weighing in at 286 pounds he is The Conqueror, The One in Twenty One and One and soon to be your next WWE Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the world…The Beast Incarnate…Brock Lesnar!" he introduced his client handing the mic back to Lillian.

"And introducing from Cardiff Wales, weighing in at 236 pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Red Dragon…David Redd!" David walked up to Ambrose and showed his title then up to Reigns and did the same and then got right in Lesnar's face and shoved the title into it as that was him saying to just bring it.

The belt was taken from David who got his hoodie off as the title was held up signifying it was for the championship as the bell rang as Lesnar was choosing who to go for first as then all three of his opponents surrounded him and they all attacked him at the same time as his attack last Monday was still fresh in their minds as he tried to fight back but the numbers were too much for The Beast.

Lesnar was unable to defend himself as Ambrose came off the ropes and A CRADLE CLOTHESLINE! Lesnar was still up SUPERMAN PUNCH! Now staggered A SUPERKICK! He was on one knee Ambrose went for him DIRTY DEEDS! Dropping him with the move The Beast was still moving as David dragged Lesnar up and onto his shoulders and SEEING RED! He drove him into the mat with his finisher but once again Lesnar was still alive as he got up to his feet slowly A SPEAR! That put Lesnar down as he rolled to the outside.

With The Beast down on the outside the three men left in the ring looked to one another and just went to the outside and began tearing up the announce table as they then grabbed Lesnar and lifted him up to Roman's shoulders and with all three of them hoisting him up A TRIPLE POWERBOMB THROUGH THE TABLE! Brock Lesnar was officially out of the match.

But as quickly as they ganged up on him David, Ambrose and Reigns began attacking one another as Ambrose took a massive right from Reigns and David hit an uppercut to Reigns with them both going at it on the outside the match had broken down into a fight with them just throwing fists…SUICIDE DIVE BY AMBROSE! He came crashing into both of them from the ring as now the Lunatic Fringe was in control.

Ambrose went right after the champion as he threw him back into the ring and began throwing strikes at him without hesitation and then hitting a swinging neck breaker 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Ambrose went back on the attack now having him locked into a headlock but David got to his feet and threw him off as he came off the ropes into a cradle and missed the clothesline and was met with a dropkick as David scouted Ambrose's move.

David not letting up he began to hit Ambrose with a series of dropkicks and then into a heel kick to the face 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! David not giving him a chance to get a second wind brought him back up to his feet and had him in the front full nelson and drove several knees into him then took him up and dropped him with snap suplex 1-2-NO IT WAS BROKEN BY REIGNS!

The Big Dog was back in the match and he went right after the champion as he threw some heavy hits towards him then hitting a massive uppercut and taking him into the corner and just crushing him with clothelines in the corner as he hit nine of them then wound it up and hit number ten and brought out as Reigns hit a samoan drop 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Reigns got to his feet AN ELBOW OFF THE TOP BY AMBROSE! 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT! Ambrose was now going after his friend and former Shield brother as he threw the lefts and rights at him then Reigns hit an uppercut sending him into the ropes as he cradled off them and nailed the clothesline then got nailed with a dropkick from David which sent him into the ropes cradling off them and got him with the clothesline as Ambrose had control again.

Ambrose gave the sign he was about to finish this and was trying to choose who to go for and decided on going for the champion as he brought David up and hooked both arms and looked for Dirty Deeds as he struggled to hook him in with David trying to fight out of it and was able to throw him off as Ambrose came at him David ducked him and HE WALKED INTO A SUPERKICK! David countered out of nowhere as he was then looking to stick Ambrose and had him up on his shoulders A SPEAR FROM OUT OF NOWHERE!

1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! Reigns could not believe that as he then went to the corner and did his battle cry and was lining up for a second Spear as he went for it he ran straight into Ambrose hooking him in and DIRTY DEEDS! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! A close count but Reigns was able stay alive as Ambrose brought up the groggy Reigns who was mostly dead weight and was going for a second Dirty Deeds…HE GOT GRABBED FROM BEHIND BY LESNAR!?

The Beast was back up and he was not happy about the attack on him earlier and just released Ambrose over his head with a release german suplex, he then went for Reigns and gave him a german suplex as Lesnar unleashed a flurry of german suplexes on both men.

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd chanted as The Beast unleashed his full fury on Ambrose and Reigns.

Lesnar had complete control of the match but then turned to see his real target as in came the champion as David saw they were both alone in the ring and knew he was about to get his one on one chance against The Beast as this dates back to last year between then two, they stared one another down and they just charged at each other and the fists went flying with one shot after the other connecting between them.

They then shifted from fists to a test of strength as they tried to out power the other with Lesnar winning that as he threw David into the corner and drove the shoulders into the abdomen with such force he was forcing the air out of the champion, bringing him out of the corner and was looking to take David to Suplex City but knowing what was coming David countered with elbows to the head stopping the move as David grabbed him from behind and got in a back drop but Lesnar sprang up from it as quickly David got in a snap suplex but once again he sprang up as he went for one more move and hit an exploder suplex but once again he got up quickly.

David realising it was going to take a lot more than that to keep The Beast down as Lesnar began to smile as did David and both got ready and once again charged at one another as David went for a clothesline Lesnar ducked it and got him into a waist lock and took him up for a german suplex as he hit a second one, then a third one then a fourth and then a fifth as the flurry kept on going.

"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!" the crowd chanted once more as Lesnar after delivering in total fifteen suplexes as he had the champion down.

Lesnar brought up the champion onto his shoulders AN F5! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE?! Somehow David was able to stay alive as Lesnar grabbing him and took him up for a second time A SPEAR! Reigns was back in and he took down The Beast with a crushing Spear as Reigns looked to hit him again as he did his war cry but then Lesnar quickly rolled to the outside avoiding the attack A SUICIDE DIVE TO LESNAR BY AMBROSE!

Ambrose was back in and he took the fight to Lesnar as they fought on the outside SUICIDE DIVE BY REIGNS! He took both men out as that left the champion who was up and saw his challengers on the outside and gave a look to the crowd and came off the ropes SENTON SPLASH TO THE OUTSIDE! He took out the entire competition as David grabbed Lesnar and threw him back into the ring as The Red Dragon began to stalk The Beast.

Lesnar was slowly getting to his feet as he turned around and David had him up on his shoulders HE HITS SEEING RED! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!? David was letting him get back up as he went for his right leg and HE LOCKS IN THE TOS! The same move which had put fear into The Beast as he was ripping and tearing into the calf muscle of Lesnar as he was struggling to get to the ropes as a submission win could very well happen here IT WAS BROKEN BY REIGNS!

Reigns grabbed David and threw him into the ropes SUPERM-NO HE COUNTERED INTO A SUPERKICK! David out of desperation got the kick but he turned into Lesnar who grabbed the arm HE LOCKED IN THE KAMURRA! Lesnar had the hold on tight as David was trapped in the middle of the ring as he could feel the hold breaking his bones as his championship was slipping away from him he tried to get to the ropes but the entire bodyweight of The Beast was weighing him down as this could end on a tap out AN ELBOW OFF THE TOP BY AMBROSE!

The Lunatic Fringe once again inserting himself into the match and stopped the submission of Lesnar who was irate he'd done so and looked to make him pay but Ambrose sidestepped him and threw him to the outside as he landed on his feet and turned around INTO A SUICIDE DIVE BY AMBROSE! He surprised The Beast and went back into the ring and once again as Lesnar was on one knee A SECOND SUICIDE DIVE TO LESNAR! Ambrose went back into the ring and Lesnar still up A THIRD SUICIDE DIVE TO LESNAR! He finally took down Lesnar and headed back into the ring and went right for David as he hooked both arms DIRTY DEEDS! 1-2-THR-NO IT WAS BROKEN BY REIGNS!

Ambrose seeing that his friend had broken the count knew it would have to come to this as they came face to face and just threw a shot as one another as the exchange turned into much bigger moves as Reigns got in a huge uppercut which sent Ambrose into the ropes as he cradles off them into a clothesline and quickly scaled to the top rope looking for the elbow as he came off INTO A SUPERMAN PUNCH! Out of nowhere Reigns got the hit in and got to his feet and into the corner and did his war cry and A SPEAR! 1-2-THR-NO AMBROSE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE?!

Reigns could not believe how close it was as he lined up for a second Spear but in came Lesnar and The Beast was now pissed he just took Reigns down to the mat and issued a beat down on him then brought him up and gripped him and threw him halfway across the ring with a belly to belly suplex not letting up he quickly brought him up to his shoulders and AN F5! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!?

The Beast could not believe that as he got up he was given a swift kick to the side by David who was back in and delivered more kicks as they began to wear him down with each shot as he got in a spin kick to the gut and got in a heel kick flooring Lesnar but he was already getting to his feet but was met with a lou thesz press from the champion driving the fists into his head then stopping the attack and grabbing him and just throwing him into the corner as he sat there and the champion laid the boots to him as David trashed talked him while stomping a mudhole into The Beast.

The Red Dragon was all fired up as he began to slap himself across the face as he did his primal roar and was looking to end it as Lesnar was getting to his feet he grabbed him by the head and locked the front full nelson in and drove as many knees into him as possible until he was exhausted bringing him up he was looking to end it THE KINGSL-LESNAR COUNTERED INTO AN F5! Lesnar went for the pin DIRTY DEEDS! Ambrose stopped him from getting the pin as Lesnar was against the ropes he took him and himself out of the match with a clothesline to the outside.

David was struggling to get to his feet but had no idea he was being stalked by The Big Dog who was waiting for him to get to his feet as he was up Reigns did his war cry and A SPE-NO DAVID AVOIDED IT AND REIGNS HEAD BOUNCES OFF THE TURNBUCKLE! David grabs the groggy Reigns and THE KINGSLAYER! 1-2-3 IT WAS OVER!

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd!" the announcement was made as David had fended off three challengers and was handed his championship as he held it up high.

"Congratulations David!" it was the voice of Vince McMahon who atop the ramp.

"You know I admit I was wrong about you, your not some punk who got lucky as a matter of fact you're a champion, a fighting champion and you rise to the challenge like you did here and now I need to ask you…can you do it again champ?" he asked.

As David laid his title down in front of him and told him to bring it.

"Then allow me to introduce your challenger." Vince said.

 _The Game_ hit as that was the entrance of Triple H as David waited for him to show up but there was no sign of him…A LOW BLOW FROM BEHIND!

It was Hunter who sneak attacked the champion as he then ordered the referee to do his job and start this match as it was for the championship.

Hunter began a beat down on David as he bright him up and threw him into the ropes and got the knee to his face then off the ropes he drops the knee onto his face again, bringing him up he throws him against the ropes and gets the face buster in as he's disoriented DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! The King of Kings was all fired up as he brought him up and hooked both arms A PEDIG-NO HE BACKDROPPED HIM OFF!

The Red Dragon was still in this as he hit a series of dropkicks then into the lou thesz as his rage came reigning down on him he then looked to end it and was motioning for The Kingslayer but on the apron Vince was distracting the referee and David decided to give the Chairman of WWE a piece of his mind or rather A SUPERKICK! He knocked him off the apron and to the floor but as the ref went to check on Vince Hunter was slipped the championship by his wife who snuck into the ringside area and from behind THE CHAMPIONSHIP OFF THE SKULL! He had knocked him out with that blow as he brought his carcass up and hooked both arms THE PEDIGREE! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER?!

"Here is your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H!" the announcement left the crowd in shock as The Game was now a fourteen time world champion as he held up his newly won championship along with his wife and father-in law.

They celebrated over the body of the fallen former champion as the event came to a close but now the landscape has changed.

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship winner: Triple H**

 **R-Truth vs Curtis Axel winner: R-Truth**

 **AJ Styles vs Chris Jericho winner: AJ Styles**

 **Divas Championship Winner: Charlotte**

 **Wyatt Family vs Big Show, Kane & Ryback winners: Big Show, Kane & Ryback**

 **Intercontinental Championship winner: Kevin Owens**

 **Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch vs Team BAD winners: Sasha Banks & Becky Lynch **

**Things just went up in smoke for David, what will the fallout of this injust act?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	11. Paranoia

**Here it is everyone sorry for the wait been preparing for my trip to London Comic Con. Anyway enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Paranoia

 _WWE FASTLANE LAST NIGHT_

" _It's a fatal fourway match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship David Redd the champion defends against Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and The Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar."_

" _TRIPLE POWERBOMB TO LESNAR!"_

" _These men are putting it all on the line to become champion."_

" _He has him up…KINGSLAYER! 1-2-3! DAVID REDD RETAINS!"_

" _Wait it's Mr. McMahon and he's making another championship match?!"_

" _Triple H from behind!"_

" _David Redd refuses to quit!"_

" _LOW BLOW! A PEDIGREE! 1-2-3! TRIPLE H IS THE NEW WWE WORLD HEAVYWIEGHT CHAMPION!"_

" _There's going to be some hell to pay on Raw."_

MONDAY NIGHT

"Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. McMahon." Lillian announced the Chairman of WWE who was in the ring.

"Good evening to you all!" he said as they all booed him. "I said hello to you all?!" he said again as they booed him again. "Eh who cares it's only Dallas." he said getting louder boo's from the crowd.

"Well anyway tonight we will have ourselves a championship presentation for the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H." he announced as the booing got louder.

"And all of you are invited except one individual that is the former champion David Redd who I have banned from the building tonight." he said as the booing was again louder.

"David if you're listening right now, I want you to know that if you try to crash this presentation in any way or even attempt to enter the building I promise that there will be severe consequences for you!" Vince warned him.

"Now let's get this show started." Vince said as the intro for Raw rolled.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

In the office of The Authority plans for later on tonight were being made.

"Things are coming together nicely." Vince said as he was with Stephanie.

"This will be a night to remember have we hired extra security?" she asked.

"The local law enforcement have offered their services for tonight." Vince said as there would be a police presence at the presentation.

"And if he even thinks of approaching the ring he'll be met with a sea of cops looking to throw his ass in jail." she said.

As then in came the Director of Operations Kane.

"Mr. McMahon, Stephanie I received some information that someone matching David Redd's description was seen outside in the parking area." he said as David may have been spotted nearby.

"Alright Kane go out there and take some security and if he's there you do what needs to be done I won't have anyone trying to sabotage this night." Vince made clear as Kane went to do that.

Kane with security detail headed outside and towards the parking area and saw lurking there was a man in a red hoodie.

"There grab him!" Kane ordered as security surrounded him and had him restrained. "Well David you tried but you failed let's just call this one a-" Kane stopped as he took the hood off. "It's not him." as then they got a call.

"He's been spotted in the lobby!" one guard said.

"No he's been spotted entering the building!" another said.

Kane and security rushed towards the entrance as they saw the individual as he was apprehended and they took the hood off to reveal his identity.

"What the hell man?!" it was a woman.

"Let her go." Kane ordered as she left.

"He's across the road!" he heard.

"Alright I'll go and deal with this all of you make sure he does not try to get in here." Kane said as they all agreed and he left to deal with this.

As then one of them heard from their superior. "Hey guys I just got word from the boss we've been told to go on break." the guards were given the green light to take a break as they left their post.

As then walking right past was a hooded figure.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Where in the hell is Kane?!" Vince demanded to know.

"He said he was close to finding David Redd apparently he's across town heading a rally to boycott Raw." Stephanie said as David indeed did have something planned.

"He can try all he likes even if and IF somehow he finds a way I guarantee he'll have hell to pay, if he thinks what we did to him last night and the beating we gave him before was bad just wait to what will happen when I bring down the wrath of Satan upon him!" Vince stated.

A knock at the door was heard.

"Yes." Stephanie said.

As an individual came in. "What is this?" Vince asked.

"Come on in Paige." Stephanie invited her in.

"Hello Stephanie, Mr. McMahon." she greeted them both.

"You're David Redd's girlfriend right?" Vince asked.

"Yes and before you ask no I have no idea where he is, I wasn't with him last night." Paige said not knowing anything.

"So you don't know anything at all?" Stephanie asked her again.

"I'm telling you I don't know anything." Paige protested her innocence.

Vince then got up close and gave that evil look of his directed at her. "Listen here little girl, if you are helping him in any form I will make your life as much as a living hell as his will be." he made clear to her.

She then gave him a look not of fear but of annoyance. "Are you done? Because Mr. McMahon just like David I cannot be intimidated by people like you and just to be clear David does not trust anyone not even me so I don't know anything but if you want some advice then this is it…there's a very good chance he's already here and is just waiting to strike." she told him and just left them to that thought.

Stephanie turned to her father. "Think she's right?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't really care if he had somehow gotten in then we should find him, get any available personnel and hunt him down!" Vince ordered as she went to do that.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The search for David Redd was not going anywhere as all Police were told to stand guard at every entrance and some were beginning to surround the ring as it was anticipation for any sort of shenanigans.

 _No chance_ hit and out came Vince McMahon with his daughter Stephanie who were also being escorted out by security as he held the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in his hands, they made their way down to the ring and entered as the wave of security and police covered them on all fronts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us on a very special night where at this time I would like to introduce to you the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion he is The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings he is The Game…Triple H!" Vince introduced him.

 _The Game_ hit and out came the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion the Chief Operator of Operations Triple H who wlaked down the ramp and into the ring all smiles as he was greeted by his father in law and his wife as then handed his title and was given a mic.

"Thank you for a kind welcome." Hunter said as he wasn't clearly hearing the crowd booing him.

"This is truly a special occasion, I've broken my own personal record and now I am a fourteen time world champion!" Hunter announced his accomplishment which was received by boos.

"But in all seriousness I am here to address why I chose to be both champion and COO of WWE, well it's not that I choose to be the champion but I …need to be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Hunter said as his tone was of the old Triple H.

"This championship has been the only thing I ever lived for, it was all I could eat, sleep and breathe, I would do whatever it took to get this championship and do whatever necessary to keep it and through all that I forged my own legacy here in WWE, but then I decided to put on a suit and become an executive here and began to shape the future of this great company alongside my wife we accomplished that." Hunter said as he looked to Stephanie as she approved of his speech.

"I admit at first I did it for the self satisfaction of making this company in my image but now since trying to exert Authority here I've been met with utter disrespect by guys like John Cena, Randy Orton, Daniel Bryan, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and as of late David Redd." he named the few who have defied him.

"Now that I am in possession of this title I can begin to restore some order here and-" he was interrupted by the cameras cutting to the parking area where a hooded individual was wrecking the limo of The Authority with a crowbar.

The outside had been dented or scratched and the windows were being smashed as glass was shattering everywhere.

"Get out there now and do your jobs!" Vince ordered as the Police went to stop the act of vandalism.

They made it out there as the perpetrator was on top of the limo still wrecking it but then saw the Police and ran as they were in hot pursuit.

"What the hell is going on?!" Vince shouted as from out of the crowd a hooded figure rushed to the ring and went up the top rope as the hood came down…DAVID REDD!

They then looked behind them A THESZ PRESS FROM THE TOP TO TRIPLE H!

David drove the fists into the head of the champion as he was unrelenting in his assault but was then grabbed from behind by Vince HE TURNED ON HIM WITH A THESZ PRESS! Now assaulting the Chairman of WWE as he grabbed him and threw him into the corner and laid the boots to him not stopping a second as each stomp was as hard as the next.

David stopped and brought him up and with the front full neslon on he drove hard knees to the abdomen of the Chairman, he went down as he saw Hunter get up and charge at him but ducked him A SUPERKICK! The kick just took him to the outside as David followed him out there and grabbed him by his head and bounced it off the announce table as he then tore up the table and ripped a monitor out from there and was waiting for Hunter to get to his feet as he slowly did and turned…HE BLASTED HIM IN THE FACE WITH THE TV MONITOR!

The loud shot could be heard throughout the place as he then went back into the ring and turned his attention to Vince and by his head he got him up and taking him up A KINGSLAYER!

With both Chairman and COO down David turned his attention to one more person as he looked in Stephanie's direction and the look of sheer terror on her face as he marched towards her as she begged him not to do what he was thinking of doing he grabbed her by the head and was about to do it…A KINGS-NO HE WAS STOPPED!?

It was the Police as they quickly charged in and restrained David and cuffed him as they had him up they began reading him his rights and just dragged him away.

Following him as he was taken away was Hunter being held up by Stephanie as he was about to be put in the back of the Police car he looked to them both.

"THIS ISN'T OVER OLD MAN! IT'LL NEVER BE OVER UNTIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!" David shouted as he was hauled away to the local jail.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

It was the following day and still locked in his cell David was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

" _You really did it this time…you had to prove a point."_

" _It was the only way."_

" _Commit several crimes and have yourself incarcerated?! Yeah that really proved a point right there!"_

" _They'll want revenge for this."_

" _Or they could just have you sent to prison."_

Then his cell door was unlocked.

"You've got a visitor." the officer said as they led him out.

He was led to a door and was told to go through as he saw who was waiting for him in the other side of the glass window was Paige as he went to take his seat across of her and grabbed the phone receiver next to him to talk to her.

"I don't know why but I imagined us having a conversation in this sort of situation." Paige said as David chuckled to that.

"Well guess I'm off to prison right?" he asked.

"You're seriously giving up after all that?!" she said not believing what she was hearing.

"No not yet I'm not finished." he said as David looked to her. "I love you." he just bluntly said.

"What?" she said not sure if she heard right.

"I said I love you Saraya." David said making it very clear what he just said to her.

"And that took you how long exactly?" she said as he smiled.

"Yeah I know but if I'm being sent down for this I just wanted you to know that and when I do get out I-"

He then saw another figure step in and sit next to her.

"I believe I'm getting out of here." David said as things were now looking up.

MONDAY NIGHT

After last week's fallout there had been no news or any sort of indication to David Redd's fate.

Raw opened to Vince who was sporting a neckbrace and Stephanie in the ring to address last week's incident.

"Last week a celebration of a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion was supposed to be a night of humbling but instead it turned into a cesspool of chaos!" Vince said as the crowd was applauding last week's chaos.

"David Redd assaulted me." he said holding his neck in pain. "He assaulted my son in law and he even tried to assault my daughter, now what kind of man would do such a heinous act?!" he said as again no sympathy from the crowd.

"Oh you like that huh?!" Vince said responding to the crowd. "Well how about this because of his actions last week David Redd will be indefinitely be incarcerated in a state penitentiary where we will bring full charges against him and make sure he never returns to WWE!" he said making clear of their intentions to prosecute David for last week.

 _Here comes the money!_

 _Here comes the money_ hit as that was the entrance of Shane McMahon who came out dancing to his theme and shuffling his way to the ring as he entered surprising his father and sister as he shuffled again and then asked for a mic.

"You both look a bit surprised to see me? Well I'll glue you both in on why and just to say it's great to be back on Monday Night Raw!" Shane said as he got a huge reaction from the crowd.

"Shane look I am happy as a matter of fact we both are." Vince said as Stephanie's expression said a different story.

"I'm glad after what I did to help and…" Shane saw the look on his sister's face change and then looked to his father's.

"Shane can we talk about this later?" he asked.

Shane realised what that meant. "She doesn't know?" he said with some smugness in his voice.

Stephanie asked her father what he was talking about. "Look I'll tell you after not here ok." he told her as she listened to him.

"Well I was going to tell you that the Board of Directors saw everything that went down yesterday and wanted me to convene a message to you both and Hunter which is the charges you plan to bring against David are being dropped." Shame announced as the crowd went crazy hearing David would not be charged.

"What?!" Vince shouted as he held his neck in pain.

"And to say that David will be here tonight as will Hunter here in this ring by order of the board." Shane relayed the message from the Board of Directors.

"Oh and one last thing…I want to run Raw." Shane made clear to why he was really there.

"Shane we will talk about this but not here." Vince said as his son agreed and they went to the back to do so.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The conversation between father, son and daughter had gotten heated.

"Run Raw into the ground?!" Stephanie said not sure if she heard right.

"Yeah you and that ego maniacal husband of yours had to have another power trip and all that caused the ratings to drop and a lot of sponsors were beginning to pull out of here so I had step in and bail you all out and dad I already told you what I want." Shane made clear again what he wanted.

"Shane I just can't give you charge of Raw like that despite you did get us out of that troubling situation I can't just hand you it, you'll have top earn it and give me till next week to tell you how." Vince said as Shane nodded agreeing to that.

"In the meantime I have brought more orders from the board and both David and Hunter need to see them." Shane said as he had documents with him and went to prepare for their arrival.

"Dad you know this is a bad idea, you can't let him run Raw after all we've done for this company." Stephanie said as Vince had a look on him.

"Shane won't be much of a problem once I tell him how he gets what he wants." Vince said as he looked quite unconcerned about this.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The cameras cut to the arrival of The Dragon who had a smirk on his face having been released from jail with no charges pending as he was headed to the ring.

Then the cameras cut to the arrival of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion the Chief Operator of Operations Triple H who was in his suit and in possession of the title as he did not look happy about the entire situation also making his way out to the ring.

 _Here comes the money!_

 _Here comes the money_ hit and out came Shane again and shuffling to his theme and with documents in hand as he headed into the ring and awaited the arrival of the two men he needed to speak with.

 _New divide_ hit as that was the music of the former world champion David Redd as he made his way out and was enjoying the fact he was not in jail as he headed into the ring and awaited the arrival of the second man.

 _The Game_ hit and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion has made his presence as Hunter came out with his title and made his way down and into the ring and David had not taken his eyes off him as soon as they were both in the ring they both got in one another's faces as Shane quickly got in between them.

"Ok guys can we please be civil for a second?" Shane asked as they both separated with one standing opposite sides of the ring.

"Thank you, now first off thank you both for showing up as tonight we announce the first match for WrestleMania as in the main event it will be The Red Dragon David Redd challenges The Game Triple H for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Shane announced the huge main event for WrestleMania.

"Second by order of the board..." he brought the documents out and read them. "…There will be no physical contact between both men unless in a match, the penalties for both men as stated…"

"…David if you violate this you will lose your championship match at WrestleMania." Shane stated as David gave a stoic look.

"And Hunter for you if you violate this then you will be stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Shane stated as Hunter hated that happening.

"However the board has given an opportunity for David to pick what kind of match it will be." Shane said to David handing him the mic.

"Now I do like that idea but you know what why don't we give that honour to the old man so then he'll have no excuses for when I beat several shades of s***! at WrestleMania." David said making a surprising announcement while getting censored.

"David…I don't know why you keep making things worse for yourself but I enjoy it and you giving me the power to determine your fate and this title, it really brings me joy that I can choose how to punish and humiliate you, better yet to break you and next week I'll have that for you and I want you to see what I have in store for you little boy." Hunter said as they got in one another's face as a fight was about to break out.

Shane quickly got in-between them. "Guys again no physical contact so I need you both to sign the contract so we can make this official." he asked.

Hunter asked for a pen and signed it quickly then David signed.

"It's official at WrestleMania it'll be Triple H versus Da-"

HUNTER BLASTED DAVID WITH THE TITLE BELT!

He then beat David down and brought him up then hooking both arms and A PEDIGREE!

Shane not believing what he saw checked on David and then turned to Hunter. "Guess what you're stripped of the WWE World Heavyweight championship!" he said getting a reaction from the crowd who agreed fully with that.

Hunter then grabbed the contract from the floor. "Shane…you should know the rules of business deals and first rule is make sure they sign on the dotted line." Hunter pointed out he never singed it and then actually signed it, gave it back to him and left the ring.

Shane checked on David as Hunter was looking back to the ring then walked away as David watched him leave as next week the match type would be revealed as this is now war.

 **Now it's war, what does Hunter have in store for David? What match will he choose?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	12. Stages

**Yes, I know I took too long but I'm back and I'm ready to resume so without delay enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Stages

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with Vince in the ring as Stephanie was with him.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday Night Raw!" he said getting a reaction from the crowd.

"Now I would like to call out my son Shane, so Shane come out here so we can discuss business." Vince called out his son to the ring.

 _Here comes the money_ hit and out came the prodigal son shuffling his way down to the ring as he entered to speak with his family about his idea.

"Dad, I told you last week I want to run Raw and you said you had an offer for me so let's hear it." Shane said as his father was ready to tell him.

"Shane I'm happy you're back here but to demand to run Raw is another thing and as you know if you want something here you have to earn it and that is why at WrestleMania you will have a match against a man of legendary caliber a man who had done it all and that man is no mere mortal as he is…The Undertaker!" Vince announced a huge match for WrestleMania as the crowd was loving it.

"But the match will be contested inside Satan's structure Hell in the Cell!" he made a huge stipulation to the match.

Shane did not look even fazed by that. "That's all I have to do? Beat Undertaker at WrestleMania inside Hell in the Cell and I get to run Raw?" he asked.

"All you have to do if you're up to the challenge?" Vince asked him one more time.

"Dad…you're on." Shane said accepting the match as everyone was loving that response.

It would happen in four weeks Shane McMahon would try to regain control of Raw but must face The Phenom The Undertaker inside Hell in the Cell.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Hunter and Stephanie had just arrived by limo and both made their way to their private room as they greeted superstars and staff along the way as they entered their room only to discover a very shocking find.

"What the hell is this?!" Hunter said as there were beer cans, food wrappers and containers all over the place as then they heard the toilet flushing as the door opened.

"Oh hello there." it was David as he had walked in like nothing had happened.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! This is our private room!" Stephanie said as she got in his face.

"Where are my manners?" David said as he grabbed a can of beer and offered them as they just gave a look at him.

"If you're looking for payback for last week you know what will happen if you do." Hunter reminded him of the no touching agreement.

"Why would I do that when I could just stay here, drink beer, eat some of these delicious buffalo wings and well let's just say you may not want to use the facilities for a while." David said.

"What did you do to our bathroom?!" Stephanie said as she went to inspect it.

"I'll leave you to it and Hunter, I do look forward to what you have in store for us at WrestleMania when you name the type of match we'll have, personally I hope it's brutal, I hope it's violent and I hope that it's the most sadistic and twisted match you can think of in that devious mind of yours." David stated.

"Oh don't worry when I announce it tonight you'll know what the true meaning of hell is." Hunter stated also as David left.

"He completely blocked it! God it's everywhere!" Stephanie shouted.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Hunter was now in the ring as it was time to reveal what kind of match it would be between him and David at WrestleMania for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"I've thought long about this and a lot of things came to mind and a lot of vicious ways that I could hurt and humiliate that punk David Redd on the grandest stage of them all and that is why I feel this shouldn't be just any normal championship match it should be about us going to hell or to be more specific…" he looked to the camera.

"Three Stages of Hell!" Hunter announced his choice of match.

"Now why would I pick that kind of a match? Because in this situation I have all the advantage and my challenger has zero so here is my first fall as it started one on one so let's have that same match to kick us off." Hunter announced the first fall.

"Second fall is another match where we were confined the second time and that is why it will be a solid Steel Cage match!" he announced the second fall.

"And finally if it even gets to this and I hope it actually does get to this point, it's a match which has no rules, no pinfalls, no submissions, no consequences, because it's a match where anything goes and a match which will push you to your limits and a match you can only win by making your opponent say two words…I QUIT!" he announced the final fall as this now had taken a more dangerous turn for WrestleMania.

"So David I hope you do decide to have your family at ringside so they can watch you being dismantled and tortured but then again I could win this in two straight falls and-"

 _New divide_ hit and that was the entrance of David Redd who came out and made his way down to the ring to confront the man he would be challenging in four weeks as he entered the ring with a mic in hand.

"I was hoping this man would emerge once more, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings has once more risen from the ashes and I get to face him on the grandest stage of them all for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." David said.

"Oh and yes my father will be there as will my mentors, I want them there so I can show them what lengths I'll go to, to become champion once more and to finally put an end to your stranglehold on this company for good." David stated.

"Y'know I don't know why you're still trying to get rid of us, I mean yeah the first two times you almost had it but now it's just getting sad, you can't beat us, each time you do we just find a way to come back and we end up either hurting you or outsmarting you but how about we do something more for this match?" Hunter suggested.

David seemed interested. "What do you propose?" he asked.

"How about we set a stipulation for one another for whoever loses?" Hunter proposed.

"Anything we can think of?" David asked as he wanted to be clear.

"Whatever that devious mind can think of." Hunter made clear.

David began to pace a little bit around the ring and then came up with something.

"You know what why don't you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?" David said as Hunter nodded in agreement.

"Alright since you were so gracious this is what will happen if you lose, you made it a point that without wrestling you're nothing so here's my stipulation if you lose at WrestleMania then you can never wrestle again." Hunter set his stipulation to David.

"And don't try and go to another company like those hacks in Orlando, Florida or Japan or even your friends in the UK, because this means you cannot and will not be allowed to wrestle ever again anywhere!" Hunter made it even more clear to what the stipulation means.

"So I can't wrestle anymore if I lose…I accept." David agreed to that term.

As the people and the locker room were sceptical of the stipulation.

"So I can't wrestle anymore if I lose? Well since you want to take something I love away from me maybe I should do the same." David pondered on that and came up with an idea.

"How about your career?" the suggested as the crowd loved it. "No that wouldn't do much…" he pondered again and had it.

"How about you step down as Chief Operator of Operations?" he suggested as the crowd still loved that. "No that isn't enough." he pondered one more time.

"I need to take the one thing you live for, the one thing you crave for and the only thing more important than your own family, so here's my stipulation if you lose to me at WrestleMania then you can never, ever challenge for a WWE World Championship again!" David announced his stipulation as that shocked Hunter.

"Because I know without that you are nothing, without that your ego will eat you alive, without that your validation as the best is stripped from you, without that you lose power and control." David explained his reasons.

Hunter hearing all that paused for a minute. "Fine I accept." he reluctantly accepted the stipulation.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do." David said as he approached him and was up close to him. "Good luck…old man." he said as he left.

"Hold on David!" Hunter called to him as he stopped midway up the ramp.

"I also want to say good luck to you and also good luck to you because at WWE's newest WrestleMania event RoadBlock you have a match against The Big Show in a Last Man Standing match." he announced as this was clearly a plan to wear him down before their match.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was now backstage with his other half.

"So who's room is this?" Paige asked.

"I managed to get one of the VIP rooms for a party as I needed it for ague at of honour and I didn't even have to do anything I just asked them if I could use it and they said ok as long as they were invited." David said pointing them out in the party.

"And who is the party for?" she asked as there were a lot of people yet no idea who this was for.

As then they heard loud banging at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" David asked as he went to answer the door.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" it was Mr. McMahon.

David then grabbed him by his arm and yanked him in. "Ladies and gentlemen the guest of honour is here!" he announced as the place exploded for him.

"What are you all doing in my private room?! I'll fire every last one of you and-"

"Mr. McMahon before you go all trigger happy and fire everyone here allow me to explain this, you see I feel you and I got off on the wrong foot and I felt I needed to throw you this surprise party in your honour." David explained as he handed him a drink.

"And how exactly are you going to-" he was interrupted as two women approached them.

"Mr. McMahon let me introduce you to two of your biggest fans Billie and Peyton." David introduced them to the Chairman.

"Oh my god it's Mister McMahon!" Billie jumped in glee.

"So Mister McMahon is it true they call you the Genetic Jackhammer?" Peyton asked.

"Why yes there is why don't I explain it to you both." Vince said as he was too smitten.

"Are we good sir?" David whispered into his ear.

"It's a start." Vince said as he went to the company of the two ladies.

"Take it they were part of your elaborate plan?" Paige asked.

"It's one of his many weaknesses." David said.

"Brainless slags?" she said as he nodded in agreement.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

It was later on and both Hunter and Stephanie went to see Vince but were blocked by a velvet rope and a four hundred pound sized wall.

"Mark let us in we need to talk to Vince." Hunter said.

"Sorry boss said he's not to be disturbed and that he left you a message." Henry handed him a letter from the chairman.

He looked at the note. "In the interest of fairness, since David Redd is competing at RoadBlock so will you as you'll be defending your WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns in a triple threat match." Hunter read the note in disdain.

"You pass a message to David Redd that next week he's going one on one with Bray Wyatt." he made the match for next week.

MONDAY NIGHT

After both champion and challenger made their stipulations people were talking and speculating on who would win and what would it mean for the loser but right now David had a huge task as he was set to face The Eater of Worlds Bray Wyatt.

David was preparing for his match as was throwing punches with his shadow.

"You think that was clever to accept Hunter's terms?" Paige asked him.

"Only way to beat him is to play his game, I know what I'm doing." David said as he turned to look at her.

"Really? I'm thinking he's got into your head because if you lose then all this is done, you can't ever wrestle again." she reminded him of what was at stake.

"I'm aware of the gravity of the situation but I'm still going through with it." he said as it didn't seem to bother him.

"I just want you to take this more seriously you know he has something planned for you and even if you get to the third fall which you've never been in by the way." she pointed out the disadvantage of the third fall to him.

"A word which I've never said in my life." David said as he was attempting to tape up his hands but began to struggle.

"Here." she grabbed the tape off of him. "You can never do this right." she began to tape his hands up.

"That's why I got you to do it." he said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So what's your plan for Bray Wyatt?" she asked his strategy for tonight.

"Punch him in the face and pin or submit him." David said.

"You do realise this is the same guy who almost ended Undertaker and Kane?" she pointed out to him.

"Yes I am aware of that." he said not showing any concern.

"And once again you don't even care." she said.

"I don't care that he's got some weird powers or that he has a cult following him, all I care about is getting past him, then onto RoadBlock and chopping down that Giant Sellout Big Show then onto WrestleMania regain my property and then when that's over we're getting our own place." David stated a bunch of things.

"Own place?" she wasn't sure she heard right.

"Yeah was thinking since we can't decide who's place is suitable, why not find a place we both like?" he suggested.

"Ok so should we start now or-"

"Already did, we're going house hunting as soon as I've settled this." he said giving her a few places they were scheduled to view.

He gave her a kiss and left her with that.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _New divide_ hit and out came the Red Dragon who was thrown into this match to clearly soften him up for the Big Show at RoadBlock who also would look to make sure David would not make it in one piece to WrestleMania as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring as he unzipped his hoodie and put it to one side as he awaited his opponents arrival.

All of a sudden the entire place felt the atmosphere change as then appearing on the screen was the man himself.

"Philidelphia…I'm here." he blew out his lantern.

 _Live in fear_ hit as out came The New Face of Fear Bray Wyatt he lit his way to the ring as his fireflies lit the darkened arena up he made his way in and blew out his lantern and the lights came back on as now both men were stood face to face in the ring.

The bell rang and it was underway as for the first time both men would go one on one as Wyatt gave that wicked stare of his towards David who was not at the least intimidated as he locked eyes with him they locked up as he got in a headlock then did Wyatt as they both exchanged one counter after the other until David got in a quick snap suplex but Wyatt just got up quickly from it as he just laughed at that as Raw went to commercial.

Raw was back and Wyatt had taken control after David got caught by him after a failed clothesline attempt Wyatt threw him to the outside and into the barricade as he then got him back into the ring as he began to beat him down and came off the ropes A SENTON SPLASH! 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Wyatt seeing that began to laugh.

"Can you hear them David?!" Wyatt knelt down to him. "He's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands!" he sang as he stomped on his head.

Wyatt was already beginning his mind games as he went to the corner and off that went for the upside down backwards walk of his trying to further get into the mind of The Red Dragon as David got up slowly he was greeted by Wyatt's attempt as he laughed while walking towards him but getting slowly up and then on his feet David looked down on Wyatt and just booted him in the face as he got back up still laughing.

David not taking it anymore just threw an uppercut at him as he went off the ropes fell to his knees and caught him with one of his own as then sent David backwards to the ropes as he came off them ducked a clothesline and got the Thesz press bringing the fists down on Wyatt as he dragged him to the corner rope and began to stomp the hell out of him.

Bringing him up he looked to and this a he took him up onto his shoulders SEEING RE-NO HE GETS OUT! He managed to slip out and quickly off the ropes hit a huge cross body as that set up David to be sacrificed with Wyatt grabbing him looking for SISTER ABIG-NO HE COUNTERED INTO A SUPERKICK! David had The Eater of Worlds down and was looking to slay him as he hooked his head…

IT WAS BROKEN UP BY BIG SHOW! The match was thrown out and Show was on the attack of David hitting the huge fists to the body one after the other as David could not defend himself as he tried to do so W.M.D! Big Show had just knocked out David with the Weapon of Mass Destruction as he was down and out he then threw the lifeless man to the outside and followed him out as he tore the announce desk apart and picked up the carcass of The Red Dragon and A CHOKESLAM THROUGH THE TABLE!

Big Show made a statement as he and David will collide at RoadBlock in a Last Man Standing match and this could be the result of that as the Road to WrestleMania just got rocky.

 **Things may have gotten dangerous for David. Can he overcome The World's Largest Athlete and head on to WrestleMania?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	13. Blood

**Here it is and sorry for the long wait a lot been going on but I've managed to finish this so anyway TakeOver and Survivor Series are this weekend looking forward to the matches especially WarGames. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Blood

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **Triple H (c) vs. Roman Reigns vs. Dean Ambrose**

 **Brock Lesnar vs. Bray Wyatt & Luke Harper**

 **WWE Divas Championship**

 **Charlotte(c) vs. Natalya**

 **Last Man Standing match**

 **David Redd vs. The Big Show**

 **Sami Zayn vs. Stardust**

 **NXT Tag Team Championship**

 **The Revival (c) vs. Enzo Amore and Big Cass**

 **Chris Jericho vs. Jack Swagger**

 **WWE Tag Team Championship**

 **The New Day (c) vs. The League of Nations**

The night kicked off with The New Day defending their titles against The League of Nations who had them outnumbered by one but that didn't stop them as with the power of positivity and a Midnight Hour to Rusev they retained their titles.

Chris Jericho was out to prove he still had more in him as he took on The Real American Jack Swagger both went back and forth but in the end Swagger submitted to the Walls Of Jericho.

NXT made it's presence felt with their Tag Team titles up for grabs as the ever dominant champions The Revival defended against the ever outspoken team of Enzo Amore and Big Cass as they had gotten the champs numbers as of late but this was their opportunity as the Realest Guys in the Room were taking it to them but once again Dash and Dawson proved that they lived up to their moniker of Top Guys as they were able to retain with the Shatter Machine.

Sami Zayn was once again showing why he was the Underdog of the Underground as he battled the Prince of Dark Matter Stardust who used his head games to throw off Zayn but it ended with him getting a Helluvah Kick for the win.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

In the office of The Authority Big Show was getting a prep talk for his match.

"You know what you have to do." Hunter said.

"I know exactly what to do, because once I leave his battered, bloody, broken corpse all over that ring they'll have to scrape him off the mat." Show described in detail what he would leave behind of his opponent.

"Then when you're done I'm going to need you to do the same to Ambrose and Reigns and then I'll head to WrestleMania where I'll need a new challenger maybe you might know one?" Hunter asked him as Show got the message loud and clear.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was preparing for his match as he was trying to make a crucial decision.

"No…No not enough force…Could do that but…No still not enough maybe…."

"It's a no brainer what you should use." Paige said as she grabbed the crowbar from the row of weapons David was surveying.

He grabbed the crowbar from her. "Yeah quite true it's been my best friend but so has this." David said holding a concrete brick in his hand.

"You always carried one in your bag to school." she remembered times he did so.

"Well it did come in handy once." he said as she raised an eyebrow to him.

"You used it to break into the Headmaster's car and drove it into the river." she said as he scoffed at that.

"He had it coming accusing me of sabotaging morning assembly." he said still not sure how he got blamed for that.

"Oh yeah that was me." she admitted her crime.

"Should've known you were a bit of an activist then." he mentioned her previous interests.

"You do know what he's capable of right?" she said.

"He put me through a table and knocked me out so yeah I'm pretty sure he's going to try and cripple me." he knew exactly what was going to go down.

"Then you need to strike first, send a message to the old man." she gave him some encouragement for his match.

"Might just do that." he said as he grabbed the crowbar and headed off.

"David." she called out in a serious tone.

He came back and kissed her on the cheek and left.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Well coming up next this is an obvious plan by The Authority to injure and hurt David Redd before WrestleMania and-"

"Michael gotta stop you there something's going on in the back!" Byron said as it cut to fight breaking out between David Redd and The Big Show.

They both were fighting in the hallways as David was throwing fists at Show but he then threw David back first into a wall as he hit hard.

"C'mon you little runt get up!" Show taunted him as he picked him up and threw him into another wall again.

"Is that all you got?! I'm not done yet!" Show said as he took David by his head and dragged him down towards the main entrance of the arena and threw him to the floor as fans were crowding the area.

David struggled to get to his feet as then a huge kick from Show connected loudly with his abdomen as David coughed gasping for air with Show bringing him up and throwing him up against a pillar using one arm to hold him.

"SSSSHHHH!" he said to everyone and with one massive hand he brought it down on the exposed chest of The Red Dragon as it sounded like someone being hit with an object.

Then a referee came in and got in between Big Show and David and then called for the match to be started as it was official.

Big Show went right for David but he was ready and ducked a clothesline and came back with straight fists to him but Show just threw him off but he came back and leapt at him but he caught him and threw him into the merchandise stand as he crashed through all the WWE shirts and gear as David then tried again to get to his feet but was brought right up again by Show who used the merchandise table and lied on top of it as he looked to do more damage as he ran backwards and ran full force FOR A BIG SPL- NO DAVID GOT OUT OF THE WAY!

Big Show put himself through the table as David got up holding his ribs and the referee began counting.

1-2-3-4-5-6-NO BIG SHOW WAS ABLE TO GET TO HIS FEET!

Big Show realising he was near to losing like that he went right for David again but he was ready as he'd gotten hold of a chair and drove it into his gut and then again and then a loud shot across his back and one more time across the back which sent him stumbling towards the concessions area as he turned around A WICKED CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD! He fell right into the popcorn dispenser as he just smashed through it burying himself head first in fried corn as David took the time to regain himself and snack on the popcorn with a handful of it.

David then surveying the area he saw a bowl with a free sample of Booty-O's cereal as he grabbed Big Show's head and just rammed it into the cereal with him choking on the cereal further humiliated by The Red Dragon as he had the steel chair ready for him with Show turning around A CHAIR SHOT TO THE HEAD! He bent it off his head as he was down and the referee began to count.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-NO BIG SHOW MANAGED TO GET UP!

Big Show was up and now he was angry as David still had the chair in his hands and went for him again HE PUNCHED THE CHAIR BACK INTO HIS FACE! The chair had knocked him down and Big Show was now out for payback as he looked to humiliate David for his actions.

"Think that's funny huh?" Big Show asked David as he kicked him hard.

He then went over to where the drinks were being served and went and grabbed a whole container of drink as he was over David and just spilled it's contents all over him as he'd paid him back for the humiliation, he threw the empty container on him and then just picked him up by his throat and carried him over to a table and by there A CHOKESLAM THROUGH A TABLE! David was put through the table and now in a heap as the referee began to count.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-NO DAVID WAS ABLE TO GET UP!

Barely on his feet after that hard Chokeslam through the table he would not stay down and Big Show seeing that quickly clotheslined him to the ground and dragged him back into the locker room area as he threw him into any wall he could see as he bounced off concrete throughout as he placed him up against a random door and held him there.

"I'm gonna break your damn back." he said as he took a few steps back…HE CHARGED AT HIM TH-NO DAVID GOT OUT OF THE WAY AND BIG SHOW WENT THROUGH THE DOOR!

Big Show was down as the referee began to count 1-2-3-4-5-6-NO HE GOT UP TO HIS FEET!

The impact of the door toppled him to his knees as David followed him in but was met with screaming as it seems they had entered the women's locker room with several of the divas division in there in absolute shock they both took their fight into their locker room.

Big Show got up and quickly pinned David to the lockers AWMD…NO HE MISSED AND BROKE THE LOCKER DOOR OFF!

David quickly grabbed the door and with Show nursing his hand he was hit across the head with the door and then a few times across his back as he retreated to the corridors.

David seeing his weapon was warped from use began looking for a weapon of sorts. "Looking for this?" Paige said as she had in her hands his weapon of choice.

He had a smile on his face as he was handed it. "You are the best." he said about to leave.

"And?…" she asked.

"I love you." he said again about to leave.

"And?…" she asked again.

He then kissed her. "Good, now go get im!" she said smacking him on his behind as he went back to the match.

Big Show had made his way towards the stage area and was almost out until he was met by David with a crowbar in hand as he hit him across his back as it sent him out to the main area and they were now by the entrance area as David struck him again as now they were at ring side as David went for one more blow BIG SHOW BLOCKED HIM?! He had grabbed his large hands on the crowbar and just yanked it away from him and threw it to one side.

David still went at him throwing lefts and rights but was then grabbed by Big Show and was driven back first into the steel ring post, then he picked him again and a second time and then up for a third hit to the steel as he was down and the ref began to count.

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-NO DAVID WAS UP BEFORE NINE!

Slowly getting up Big Show went back on the attack as he delivered those massive right hands into the body as he was thrown towards the announce area with Big Show following he then ripped apart the foreign announce desk tearing out the monitors and covering as crawling towards him was David who he brought up by his head and showed him what was coming next as he looked to drive him through the table with A CHOKESL-NO HE COUNTERED WITH A DDT!

He drove Big Show's head into the table as he slumped across it but David quickly went to the timekeeper's area and grabbed the ringbell as Show was using the table to stand HE WAS BLASTED IN THE FACE WITH THE RINGBELL! The Giant was stunned as he was laid across the table and David knew he had to deal the killing blow as he went under the ring and pulled out a ladder and began to set it up and was positioned a few inches away from Big Show who was still out on the table as David began climbing up the ladder and reached the top as he measured it…A MOONSAULT FROM THE TOP OF THE LADDER AND THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as both men laid in a heap as the count began.

1-2-3-4.…David began to stir as he crawled out of the wreckage and got to his feet slowly…5-6-7-Big Show somehow was up and crawled towards the barricade…8-he got one hand on top of it…9...TE-NO BIG SHOW GOT UP AT THE LAST SECOND!

David was n the apron waiting for Show to get up as he turned around he went flying at him but The World's Largest Athlete was ready and grabbed him in mid air and THREW HIM INTO THE LADDER! The impact had incapacitated David who was left in a heap of the ladder and a now irate Giant brought him up and threw him again as he landed back first into the apron.

Big Show began to bring out tables from under the ring then a couple of chairs and then brought out his custom giant chair and decided to go with that as he slid it into the ring as he headed in and grabbed the chair as David was on all fours HE BROUGHT THE CHAIR ACROSS HIS BACK! The sound was shattering as it had completely floored The Red Dragon as the ref began the count.

1-2-3-4-5...David was stirring…6-7...he was using the ropes to get back up…8...he was pulling himself up…9...he was up on one knee…TE-NO HE GOT BACK UP TO HIS FEET! Big Show was laughing as he was hoping he'd get up and held him up by his head and started throwing his massive fists into the body of David then had him in a clutch hold…COBRA CLUTCH BACKBREAKER! He choked him a bit…A SECOND BACKBREAKER! He choked him again as he threw him to one side like a rag doll.

Knowing he had this won he decided to toy with him and just literally walked all over him as all his weight came down onto his chest winding him he began to mock the crowd.

"YOU WANT MORE?!" show asked them as he dragged him to the corner and grabbed a steel chair as he wrapped his ankle which was the surgically repaired one and went up the top rope slowly looking to not only win the match but cripple David again as he was doing the bidding of The Authority he was up high A BIG SPL-NO HE GOT OUT OF THE WAY!

David narrowly avoided the splash as he took the chair off his ankle he saw what he tried to do and began to slap himself as he fired up and was now enraged by the attempt to hurt him and went to the outside and grabbed his crowbar and went back into the ring and as Show got up HE NAILS HIM IN THE GUT! Bringing him down to his knees HE GO HIM ACROSS THE BACK! He continued the assault by just wailing on him with each shot as he laid on the mat taking blow after blow with him screaming in pain as David showed no sign of stopping until he stopped out of exhaustion.

Throwing his weapon down he looked to The Giant's custom chair and grabbed it and with all his strength HE BROUGHT THE CHAIR DOWN ON HIM! He had returned the favour for earlier and as Big Show was down but David wasn't done and waited for Show to get up and he was on his knees and David with the chair…HE BLASTED HIM ACROSS THE HEAD WITH IT! The World's Largest Athlete was down and the referee began to count.

1-2-3...Big Show was not moving…4-5-6...He was still un responsive…7-8-9...He wasn't getting up…10! IT WAS OVER!

David had slayed The Giant and was now headed to WrestleMania with momentum.

However he wasn't done as he went over to the cameraman and grabbed the camera from him and showed an unconscious and now bleeding Big Show.

"Take a look at him." David said behind the camera.

He then turned it to face him. "Even if you win or not tonight I'm coming for you and I'm taking back my property." he stated throwing the camera down.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The main event was complete and utter chaos as Triple H defended his WWE World Heavyweight title against Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns as both men began to team up on him like their days in the Shield but eventually they turned on one another as this match was every man for himself but in the end the match ended with Triple H retaining his championship as he was in the ring celebrating his win…

 _New divide_ hit and that was the entrance if his number one contender at WrestleMania who stood atop the ramp and started clapping him as Hunter saw earlier on he had beaten Big Show badly enough to land him in the hospital as David then pointed to the WrestleMania sign above The Game as he looked to his championship and then to David.

After seeing what David was capable of doing to a Giant like Big Show and with their Three Stages of Hell match approaching the Road to WrestleMania continued as Triple H his next defence could very well be his last.

 **Now with WrestleMania set and the main event confirmed what will happen on the road?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	14. Coach

**Finally got it done! To say I am looking forward to 2018 with the first ever Women's Royal Rumble and Chris Jericho vs Kenny Omega is sure to be a classic waiting to happen. Anyway enough of that enjoy and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all.**

Chapter 14: Coach

MONDAY NIGHT

The fallout of RoadBlock was being felt as the main event of WrestleMania was determined and now tonight there would be a contract signing for the match as both champion and challenger would be in the ring to make the match official.

But also tonight was the official retirement of Daniel Bryan a moment no one would forget.

David was backstage still a bit bruised from his match but was still able to make it in and was now in the hallway having a conversation with Daniel Bryan over his retirement tonight.

"So this is really happening?" David asked not sure if this was true.

"I've been playing this over and over in my head and tried telling myself it's not real but I have to do this, not just for me but for my family." Bryan said as he didn't want to do this.

"I get it but it's just not going to be the same here without you around." David said as he felt a bit down about this also.

"Yeah it won't be the same for me not be here doing what I love to do but…dammit this sucks!" Bryan said in frustration on how this situation has taken wrestling away from him.

"I can't imagine never being able to not wrestle again and at WrestleMania it could happen." David then made the realization that he would be facing the same dilemma.

As Bryan then put a hand to his shoulder. "David you've got this, Hunter is not going to win as a matter of fact I was in the same situation I had everything to lose but this match your both having is going to be historical and if I'm going out I want to go out in a way that Hunter and Stephanie won't forget." he said as David heard him out.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The contract signing for WrestleMania's main event was about to go underway with Michael Cole in the ring and a setup of a table and two chairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight we will have the official singing for the main event of WrestleMania's WWE World Heavyweight Championship match, so without further ado I would like to introduce to you first the challenger he is the youngest world champion in history, The Red Dragon David Redd." he introduced.

 _New divide_ hit as out came David who was in street gear as he walked down to the ring and stepped inside as he greeted Cole and took a seat in one chair.

"And finally we have the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the COO of WWE and he is The Game, The Cerebral Assassin and The King of Kings, Triple H." Cole introduced next.

 _The Game_ hit and out came the reigning champion who was in full suit with his title on his shoulders made his way out looking confident as he walked down to the ring and not taking his eyes off of his challenger as he got into the ring greeted Cole and took a seat across from his opponent.

"Gentlemen this-" Cole was interrupted by Hunter who told him to leave them as he did just that.

"We haven't actually sat down and talked at all have we?" Hunter asked.

"Not my knowledge because each time we've been in the same vicinity we end up punching each other in the face." David answered as Hunter chuckled a little.

"So let's talk, when we discovered you on our tour of Europe I had heard of this young guy winning a tournament in a promotion in Norway so I asked that you be given a tryout and just so you know I was there that day watching from the back and I say this with honesty I was impressed that someone that young was able to wrestle that good so I signed you and the rest is history." Hunter said admitting he was right about singing David.

"This entire thing has been a hell of a journey for me I never thought in my wildest dreams I'd be here in WWE but somehow I made it and all I have done is go after the biggest and the baddest and I will say this right now you are a worthy adversary probably one of my most formidable because no one has done the things that you've done to me and I respect that." David admitted that Hunter was his ultimate opponent.

"I'll admit you've been tenacious and each time I've knocked you down, you got back up and hit twice as hard but now this right here is where I put you down for good, when I beat you at WrestleMania you can never ever wrestle again, I will extinguish the raging fire that is The Red Dragon David Redd." Hunter stated as he grabbed the contract and signed it and pushed it towards David.

David gave a small chuckle as that comment and had a quick look at the contract. "You're right about me getting knocked down I always hit people twice as hard but one thing you forgot, unlike you…I always follow through on my promises and at WrestleMania I'll dethrone The King of Kings and do what no one has done and stop you getting your grubby hands on that championship ever again." David stated as he signed the contract making it official.

"Even though I can't reach over there and give you the beating of your life it doesn't mean they can." Hunter said as in came Noble and Mercury.

They went after David as he tried to fend them off as he dropped Mercury with a heel kick and Noble he grabbed into the full nelson front lock and drove several knees into him while Hunter was already on the outside but then began to smile…

HE WAS ATTACKED FROM BEHIND BY KANE!

The Big Red Machine now as Demon Kane was assaulting David as he just drops him with an uppercut as he looks to send David to hell as he was measuring him and wrapped his hand around his throat A CHOKES-NO DAVID GOT OUT! He went on the attack of Kane and took him down with a thesz press drilling him with fists as The Red Dragon was unleashed.

David then dared The Game to enter the ring as Hunter stared him down then took off his blazer and tie and marched to the ring and got up onto the apron as he was about to get in but then stopped and stood on the apron just staring at him as then David was grabbed by both Noble and Mercury as they got him by his legs and had him down on the mat while Hunter watched on Kane sat up and joined in on the beating as Hunter barked orders at them.

"Send him to hell!" Hunter ordered as Noble and Mercury grabbed the table and set it up as Kane once again wrapping his hand around David's throat and took him up and A CHOKESLAM THROUGH THE TABLE!

David was left in a heap as Hunter went back into the ring and stood over David as he had a mic in his hands.

"Whether it's one on one, inside a steel cage or making you say I Quit your not going to leave WrestleMania unscathed and what just happened now is a taste of things to come and just to remind you if we somehow get to a third fall…there's always Plan B." he said throwing the mic down and leaving the ring as his minions followed him but David began to move from the wreckage and looked on towards Hunter who gave him a smirk as he left.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

The retirement of Daniel Bryan was already underway as Bryan gave his farewell speech as everyone gave him a huge ovation as then out came the entire roster to thank him and say farewell as he was about to step to the outside he then stopped and got back into the ring.

"Actually I'm not exactly leaving as I have one more thing to do before I go and that is with both of you Hunter and Stephanie!" Bryan called them out as they took centre stage.

"Reliving some of my moments made me think a lot and if I left now then I leave the crusade I started to get rid of you both behind, so I've decided to go but I'm going out with a bang as I will be the official Coach to David Redd for his match at WrestleMania!" a huge announcement made by the now retired Leader of the Yes Movement.

"I'm gonna teach him everything I know and he's gonna kick your ass Hunter!" Bryan stated as the chants began.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!"

The place erupted into Yes chants as The Authority had been put on notice that Daniel Bryan was not leaving without getting one over his enemies.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was backstage in the trainer's room being checked over after he was forced to go there by his other half.

"I don't need this." David moaned as the doctor was checking on him.

"You won't go to the hospital so I'm making you do this now!" Paige said swatting him across the back of his head.

"That's making it worse!" David complained of his girlfriend causing him more pain.

"Nothing up there for me to make worse." she said mocking the lack of anything upstairs.

As then in came Daniel Bryan who just fresh off of his retirement and his announcement to help David at WrestleMania.

"David as your coach I am advising you to do as your told." he told him.

"What are you my mother?" David said as he was getting a bit annoyed he was being told what to do.

Paige then responded by pulling out her phone. "Want me to call mum right now?" she said as she had her finger on the quick dial.

"Fine!" David said quickly as he reluctantly continued his check up.

"He's ok no injuries or concussions you're good to go." the doctor said as David was given a clean bill of health.

"With that done, we are going to start training and it begins tomorrow." Bryan said as David stood up to face him.

"Hunter, Stephanie and the rest of their minions won't know what hit them after this." David said.

MONDAY NIGHT

Raw kicked off with Hunter in the ring with Kane, Noble and Mercury who last week ambushed David during the contract signing for WrestleMania and the ring was also occupied by several Police officers.

"Tonight I'm out here to react to Daniel Bryan's retirement and to his current role with David Redd." Hunter said as the WWE Universe was still loving his announcement last week that he was now David's coach.

"All I have to say is that this is a joke! Daniel I know your not coping well with retirement but this is not the way to deal with it helping David Redd kick my ass? Yeah I'll give you props for defeating me at WrestleMania thirty but now this is just sad, your crusade ended when you injured your neck and then this punk picks up your scraps and rolls it into an avalanche and got a few lucky punches in but we saw how that ended the last time for him?" Hunter said as the place erupted into boos.

"Now you're all wondering why I have all these fine officers here? Well it's in case a certain someone decides to get a bit aggressive after I orchestrated along with these gentlemen the assault and humiliation of David Redd." Hunter bragged about last week as he had it shown on the titantron.

"Man I could watch that over and over again, it's just how it will go down for him this Sunday when he and I fight for this championship." Hunter held it up. "I will give David Redd his personal hell and I don't care if it takes two falls or the final fall which I'm hoping for when I get to beat you merciless in any way I want to and best part about that there are no consequences all I have to do is make you say…I QUIT!" Hunter stated.

 _New divide_ hit and out came The Red Dragon who walked down to the ring with a mic in hand.

Making me say I Quit? Now that's a picture just like the one you showed just now of what you all did to me last week." David said entering the ring as the police officers began to form a wall in front of him.

"David this right here is to protect yourself from doing anything stupid." Hunter said as David then gave a smirk.

"The only stupid thing that's about to happen is this…officers these men admitted to assaulting me last week and I would like you to do your jobs and arrest these men!" David said pressing charges against The Authority.

The Officers turned their attention to The four men behind them and began to place them in handcuffs as they were arguing with officers over this as they then began to take them away.

"Oh Hunter don't worry I'll hold on to this for you." David said as Hunter looked to see he was in possession of his title and that drove him insane as he was ranting and raving his way

0-0-0-0-0

David was with his coach who was discussing his plans for the recent even that just took place.

"So what's the plan here? I mean sure getting them arrested was an awesome idea and watching Hunter being dragged off like that was hilarious but still why?" Bryan asked as he was curious to this plan.

As then Stephanie McMahon approached them. "You're about to find out." David said.

"You think this is funny?!" Stephanie shouted at him.

"No this is me making my rights known as a victim of crime but you could persuade me to drop said charges?" David made the offer.

"How many zeros do I have to write to get you to drop this?" Stephanie asked.

"No Stephanie you misunderstand me I'm not after a payday I just want you to do something for me and I want you to do it in the ring." David announced.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Raw came back on air and both Stephanie McMahon and David Redd who was still in possession of the WWE World Heavyweight title were in the ring.

"Now Stephanie I said I would drop these charges but I need something from you." David said.

"You have any idea what is going to happen if you do this?!" she said as David laughed at her statement.

"I've got a clear picture but until then I want this…apologise Stephanie, I want you to apologise to not just the locker room but to the people." David made his demands clear.

Stephanie looked as if she was going to combust hearing him ask this as she was very tempted to say no to his demand but knew what was best and it was for business.

"I am sorry to the superstars of WWE and to the WWE Universe for my actions." Stephanie made an apology.

David did not look impressed. "Now Stephanie I think we can do better than that, you did not sound sincere and also I think the locker room should hear this for themselves." David said as the entire WWE locker room showed themselves on top the ramp to witness this.

"You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Stephanie said as she was seething right now.

"Yes but until then start your apology." David said.

"ON YOUR KNEES! ON YOUR KNEES! ON YOUR KNEES!" the crowd chanted as David was chuckling at hearing that from the WWE Universe.

"You heard them, on your knees." David made another demand.

Stephanie was now enraged but she swallowed her pride and slowly got down on her knees and brought the mic up.

"I am truly sorry for the pain and suffering that The Authority has caused and we beg of your forgiveness." she made a very genuine apology to the locker room and the WWE Universe.

She got up to face him "Are you happy now?!" she shouted in his face.

"Well not quite, didn't you mention the amount of zeros to make this go away?" he said as she was even more enraged with his demands.

"How much?" she asked as David laughed.

"Not what I want but for them." David pointed to the roster. "How about a raise not for just the men and women up there but to all the men and women who work this show day in and day out, the production crew, the ring crew, the people who do our outfits, the people who serve us food, the people who do the cleaning, every one of those people deserve a raise because they have put up with you and your husbands antics for far too long!" he stated as the place went loud from that.

"A ten percent raise." Stephanie replied.

"GIVE THEM FIFTY! GIVE THEM FIFTY! GIVE THEM FIFTY!" the crowd chanted.

"You've got to love them." David made the WWE Universe's voice heard.

"Are you all FREAKING deluded?!" Stephanie could not believe the level of demands that were made.

"No I'm just doing what you need to start doing and that is listen to the people because without them there is no WWE, without them there is no WWE Superstars, without them there is no David Redd and without them there is no Authority so I am telling you right now to listen to them." David said.

She gave it some thought and looked him in the eye. "If that's what they want then…I say YES!" she agreed to the raise as the place and all WWE staff were ecstatic on the massive raise they would be getting.

"Was that hard to do?" he asked as Stephanie was ready to explode as David then pulled out a phone and called the local police station. "Hello yes my name is David Thomas Reddington the sixth." he gave his full name to the officer on the phone. "I am calling to officially drop the charges against one Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Kane, Joseph Mercury and James Noble…yes thank you sir." he said hanging up.

"Now before we get to anything I'd like to say yes that is my full name." he said getting a laugh from the crowd.

Stephanie however wasn't in a laughing mood. "Since you feel the need to punish why don't you do that right now!" she said.

"GONG!" the ominous sound was heard as the lights went out…and then came back on as in the ring was The Deadman himself as David did not take his eyes off a sight he never thought he would experience and be in the ring with The Phenom who took off his coat and then his hat and with those cold, dead eyes he stared at David who then took his hoodie off as a staredown between The Red Dragon and The Deadman was underway.

DAVID THREW A FIST! The fight was on as both men went strike for strike as David went for a a clothesline he was met with big boot as Undertaker was poising for a chokeslam…

 _Here comes the money!…_

 _Here comes the money_ hit and out came Undertaker's opponent for WrestleMania Shane McMahon who rushed down to the ring and attacked The Phenom as they went at it with the fight spilling to the outside.

David had the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in his hand and had a mic and was looking to Stephanie.

"Stephanie…Tell your husband to remember this night, tell him that I am coming with all that I've got and he can keep this." David laid the championship flat on the ground. "Because this Sunday at WrestleMania this ends!" he stated as he left.

David had made a bold move against The Authority and now the Road to WrestleMania was now about to lead to chaos, anarchy, carnage and possibly doom for one of these men as the WWE World Heavyweight Championship would be on the line with both men having something to lose.

 **This may not end well for someone. WrestleMania is around the corner will David be able to regain his property? Or will Hunter have Plan B?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	15. Quit

**Yes I know about time! so no more delays enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Quit

 **3 Stages of Hell match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (If David Redd loses he can never wrestle again, If Triple H loses he can never have another world championship match again)**

 **Triple H (c) vs David Redd**

 **WWE Women's Championship**

 **Charlotte Flair(c) vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks**

 **Hell in a Cell match**

 **Undertaker vs Shane McMahon**

 **Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal**

 **No Holds Barred Street Fight match**

 **Dean Ambrose vs Brock Lesnar**

 **The League of Nations vs The New Day**

 **Chris Jericho vs AJ Styles**

 **Ladder match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **Kevin Owens (c) vs Sami Zayn vs Dolph Ziggler vs Zack Ryder vs The Miz vs Sin Cara vs Stardust**

The night had finally arrived as it was the showcase of the immortals with so much on the line for everyone as it kicked off with a huge Intercontinental Championship ladder match in where defedning Champion Kevin Owens could very well lose his title and it already got off to a chaotic start with it being every man for himself as ladders and competitors were flying everywhere but the night was closing as it was anyone's game however from out of the chaos the match and the title went to Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder who had grabbed his first Intercontinental Championship and his first WrestleMania win as he was congratulated by his father and best friend at ringside.

The rivalry between both Chris Jericho and AJ Styles first began as a one on one contest that turned into mutual respect as the team of Y2AJ was formed but then it dissolved after Y2J felt outshined by The Phenomenal One and attacked him then made a public burning of Y2AJ as it led to this match. Both men traded one blow for the other with them one upping the other with a big move but in the end after an intese battle the match belonged to Jericho who ended it with a Codebreaker for the win.

The New Day and The League of Nations or as they are known now The League of Booty have had a war of words since FastLane which then escelated into this six man tag in which the New Day emerged out of a giant box of Booty-O's as three Saiyan warriors set to do battle against three of the four foreign memebers that have also run roughshot over WWE which ended with New Day picking up the win.

Ever since FastLane Dean Ambrose has been obsessed with getting a match with Brock Lesnar but had been spurned by his advocate Paul Heyman so Ambrose had to goad The Beast Incarnate into a match and he got what he wanted and the match was a No Holds Barred Street Fight. The match was an absolute trainwreck from the start both men took the fight to one another with Ambrose littering the ring and ringside with weapons galore, Ambrose used all of his lunacy to try and topple Lesnar but The Beast would not go down as he tried to do the same to Ambrose who in return did not die as it then was down to a pile of steel chairs in the ring which Ambrose brought in but would be his undoing as Lesnar with an F-5 through the chairs got him the win.

The third annual Andre The Giant Memorial battle royal was underway with twenty men all from Raw, SmackDown and even NXT as each were vying to be the winner but this night gave a surprising winner in NXT's Lone Wolf Baron Corbin who was now the third man to win the battle royal.

Ever since he returned and declared he wanted to run Monday Night Raw Shane McMahon was relentless in his pursuit of that but his father would not allow this unless he did one thing and that was to defeat The Undertaker inside Satan's playground Hell in the Cell. Shane was fighting for not just WWE but also for hsi family's legacy as he took risk after risk even taking a leap of faith but once again he was a victim to The Deadman with a Tombstone pildriver and the win.

The newly resurrected Women's division was now about to crown it's own Women's Champion as Charlotte Flair who entered with her outfit made from her father's robes the night of his last match at WrestleMania 24 entered with her father at her side, then entered Becky Lynch who was going Mad Max to capture her first title in WWE and finally the entrance fitting of A Boss by Sasha Banks who was sung and accompanied by her cousin Snoop Dogg. This match was all about not just the WWE Women's Championship but it was also about redefining the Women's division and this match was the catalyst that would be the rebirth of it with Charlotte defending her title against two hungry challengers as all three women did not let up their attack nor did they stop taking every risk to become champion as moonsaults, suicide dives and splashes galore were seen but in the end of it all the night belonged to The Queen who hit Becky with a Natural Selection for the win and the newly reborn Women's Championship.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was backstage preparing for the biggest match of his life as this could be his very last wrestling match as he was training in the locker room area not wanting any distraction as he was throwing fists and kicks at his own shadow.

 _This is it..._

 _It's everything or nothing..._

 _Prove them wrong like you always do..._

 _Finally take down the old man..._

"David? I've been looking for you." it was Daniel Bryan his coach for his match.

"Sorry Daniel i've been trying to clear my head." David said as he took his hood down.

"I wanted to give you one last bit of advice before the match, Hunter is now a desperate man, he's going to throw everything he's got at you, he'll stoop to any level and use anyone to make sure he walks out tonight with that title." he gave his advice to him.

"That's why I have a plan of my own it's called "In case shit happens." plan and I hope it does not come to that." David said as he was then given a box by Bryan.

"What's this?" he asked as he opened it's contents.

"It's a way of me telling you good luck and I know you've got this." he said leaving him as he pulled out a pair of famliar boots.

As then he was faced by his girlfriend who had her match during the pre show.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

David had the boots in his hands as he looked at her. "To be honest i'm bricking it, but at the same time i'm excited because this could be it." he admitted to her.

"Dave..." she was not sure what to say.

"I know it's not the right thing to be thinking of but I need to get the thought of losing everything tends to put things in perspective for you." David admitted he has some clarity.

"You're no losing everything." she put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Not what I meant but yeah your right." he said as they had a small kiss from one another.

"So are those boots what I think they are?" she asked as David showed them to her.

"Yep it's the same boots he wore when he beat the old man and won the championship at WrestleMania 30." he said as everyone remembered that monumental night.

"He's giving you a bit of good luck then?" she asked as he looked at them a bit more.

"That and he's passing the torch to me, to end this for good." David got the meaning of the boots.

"You will end it." she said as he then put his hands to her shoulders.

"Listen I need you to do something for me." he asked her.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile in the Authority's office Hunter was preparing for the biggest match of his career.

"Hunter are you sure about this?" Stephainie asked her husband as he nodded. "I'll make the arrangments but it shouldn't come to that." Stephanie said.

"I'm sure about doing this, tonight I end this and if he thinks he's got this all figured out well...there's always Plan B." Hunter stated.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen coming up next it is Three Stages of Hell match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." Cole announced as the graphics came up to show it.

"That's right Michael and this is not for the faint of heart as it will be the champion our illoustrious COO and leader of The Authority Triple H facing the challenger the man who has made it his mission to rid WWE of The Authority and is looking to reclaim his title The Red Dragon David Redd." JBL said detailing them both.

"And this all started when David Redd burst on the scene of WWE." Byron said..

 _MONDAY NIGHT RAW 2014_

 _"Daniel I need you to relinquish the WWE World Heavyweight Championship."_

 _"Wait a minute that's David Redd! He's from NXT!"_

 _"You made a big mistake rookie!"_

 _"Kid you're not in my league."_

 _SUMMERSLAM_

 _"David Redd vs Triple H can The Red Dragon knock off The Game?"_

 _"Davud Redd kicked out of not one, not two but three Pedugree's?!"_

 _"It took several men and a sledgehammer to beat one man."_

 _HELL IN THE CELL_

 _"This is Satan's structure and once again Triple H and David Redd collide."_

 _"David's got the sledgehammer...RIGHT TO THE KNEE!"_

 _David Redd has defeated The Game!"_

 _FAST LANE 2015_

 _"It's do or die for David Redd he must beat Triple H to recieve his rematch at WrestleMania."_

 _"The Authority again interfering...David Redd is going to WrestleMania!"_

 _MONDAY NIGHT RAW_

 _"David Redd on one leg must defend his championship tonight."_

 _"Rollup! 1-2-3-David Redd retains the championship!"_

 _"No don't do it!"_

 _" HE DROVE THE SLEDGEHAMMER INTO THE INJURED ANKLE!"_

 _"David Redd has suffered torn ligaments and will be out of action indefinitely therefore he is no longer the WWE World Heavyeight Champion."_

 _ROYAL RUMBLE 2016_

 _"Triple H has both Ambrose and Reigns down and he's awaiting number 30."_

 _"Wait it could it be?!"_

 _"DAVID REDD IS BACK!"_

 _"Triple H has been eliminated!"_

 _"David Redd is the champion again!"_

 _FASTLANE_

 _"David Redd must defend his title in a fatal fourway match."_

 _"KINGSLAYER! David Redd retains!"_

 _"David you have one more match tonight."_

 _"Triple H from behind!"_

 _"PEDIGREE! Triple H has just stolen the WWE World Heavyweight Championship from David Redd!"_

 _ **(Thousand Foot Krunch-Take it out on me) plays here.**_

 _"At WrestleMania it will be a Three Stages of Hell match!"_

 _"First fall one on one."_

 _"Second fall a Steel Cage."_

 _"Third fall an I Quit match."_

 _"David if you lose at WrestleMania you can never wrestle anywhere again."_

 _"If you lose Hunter you can never ever challenge for a WWE World Championship again."_

 _"WrestleMania the WWE World Heavyweight Championship will be decided in a Three Stages of Hell match both men have everyhting to lose!"_

 _"David Redd I will make sure you don't walk out because you'll be carted out."_

 _"Old man...Game Over."_

A video played of men in suits but all had their mouths sealed as then a figure wearing a skull mask and removing it to reveal the face of Stephanie who stood atop the stage in a throne of her own.

"Rise in the presence of The Authority and show your respect!"

"You are merely the blind sheep who follow to exist to serve us!"

"We are the providers and the protectors, we are the leaders, the chiefs and the generals!" she said.

"We are the absolute power...WE OWN YOU!" she stated.

"You are mere shells of humanity, hanging on to the empty notion of hope, hope for a saviour that someone or something will take away the pain that is your pathetic lives!"

"Well hope gets pulverized at the hands of reality as tonight will be no different because after tonight all hope will be gone, beause there can be only one who stands in this colesseum of the immortals as the undisptued champion!"

"Only one who takes the breath of his opponents with barbaric fortitude, only one who wears the sharpened crown."

"Now bow down and grovel at his feet he is The King...The King of Kings, The Cereberal Assassin, The Game...TRIPLE H!" she introduced her husband.

 _The Game_ hit and out came the WWE World Heavyweight Champion who was accompanied by his wife and led by his followers he marched to the ring as he made his way down he hopped up to the apron and did his signature pose and spat the water out holding up his championship and entered the ring with his wife as he posed with his title, with is wife by his side they awaited the arrival of the challenger.

a bunch of people showed up all riled up as they turned on one another and began to fight one another...

The shound of whistling could be heard and they all stopped immediately and had a look of fear on their faces quickly dropping to their knees as the place went completly dark.

A red spotlight shines on one of them. "Who are you?"

"Redd!" they responded.

Another red spotlight shone on another one. "Who are you?"

"Redd!" they responded.

Another red spotlight shone on another one. "Who are you?"

"Redd!" they responded.

Another red spotlight shone on another one. "Who are you?"

"Redd!" they responded.

"We are all Redd!"

The lights came back on they were all standing up and dressed as David Redd wearing his hoodie.

 _New divide_ hit and strolling out very casual was David Redd who was wearing a black biker jacker with a hood as his usual red face paint was now black and he was holding over his shoulder a familiar barbed wire baseball bat that as he was whistling again as he then ordered his followers to the ring area as they surrounded ringside and they went up to the followers of Triple H and they just scared them off and David holding up his weapon..."WHO ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

"REDD!" they all said in unison as he then slammed his bat down on the ground and they just left the ring area.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian announced the match.

"Introducing first the challenger from Cardiff, Wales weighing in at 236 pounds he is The Red Dragon...David Redd!" she introduced as he took off his hood then his jacket as his eyes were locked on Hunter.

"Next from Greenwich, Conneticut weighing in at 255 pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he is The Cereberal Assassin, The King Of Kings and The Game Triple H!" she announced gthe champion as Hunter also did not take his eyes off David.

The Referee had the title and showed it to both men as her held it up signifying this was for the championship.

The bell rang as the first fall which is one on one and they both just came out of the box fists flying at one another as they did not let up for one second until the referee got in between them and managed to stop them, the disdain for one another was already showing as both men wanted to tear each other apart.

He then warned both men and let the match resume as they both walked up to one another and locked up as Hunter got the wristlock in but David quickly countered into one of his own as Hunter then into a full nelson then David with one of his own in which then David got in a quick rollup 1-2-THR-NO HE KICKS OUT! Hunter realising he almost lost that quickly as David gave him a smirk.

Hunter seeing him do that made him go on the offensive as he tried to grab David but he got him into a headlock as Hunter then managed to force them both into the corner as the referee gets in between them and David is forned to break the hold as he reluctantly does but then Hunter gets a slap in which enrages David with the referee pulling him away warning him he will be disqualified if he does it again.

David had to keep his composure as The Game was shwoing why he was that damn good as they locked up again and Hunter got in a headlock and brought David down to his knees and then to the mat as he then used his strength to keep him down and drove his knee right into the back of David's head he rolled him facing upwards and came off the ropes and drove the knee to the face as now Hunter was in control.

He had the challenger down as he continued to pick David apart attacking any exposed bodypart he could see he went right for the legs and locked in the figure four leg lock using a move from his former mentor Ric Flair, the move was synched in right in the middle of the ring as the first fall could already go to the champion by submission as David struggled to find a way out, trying to get to the ropes the distance and weight was too much as the pain increased each time he tried to move as there was only one option and began to try and turn on his stomach as he began to use all his strength to do so and he was able to do so and turned the pressure on Hunter who quickly got himself to the ropes and broke the hold.

Both men were up and Hunter quickly tried to get David but he ducked him and sent him flying over the top rope and to the outsdie as David got some feeling back into his legs he was measuring Hunter and from the ring A SUICIDE DIVE! He crashed right into Hunter taking them both down David was back up quickly and grabbed the champion and threw him back into the ring as David who went up to the top rope was looking to go big as he was measuring Hunter who slowly got up to his feet with Stephanie trying to warn him as he turned into a MISSILE DROPKICK! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

David got up to his feet as Hunter was up by his knees and David measuring him...he got a kick across the chest as he began hitting more as it was a very familiar move.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" the crowd chanted to each kick.

David was going for the killing blow but Hunter ducked the last kick and grabbed David up into a tilt a whirl backbreaker as The Game had once again retaken control of the match as he began to beat down David with fists to the head he then brought David up and started talking more trash to him then slapped him across the face as he had him down on his knees and started slapping him across the back of his head showing absolute disrespect he brought him back up and whipped him into the corner and from the second rope he drove more fists into him and threw him to the ground and went up the second rope looking to go big as he came off...DAVID GOT OUT OF THE WAY! Hunter missed a big move as he held his hurt right knee and David brought him up and started hitting uppercuts to Hunter who was unable to defend himself as it was taken to the corner the referee broke it up as Hunter was intbetween the ropes but once again he took advantage of that and got a thumb to the eye.

His vision was blurred as Hunter quickly got in a facebuster and took him up into A DOUBLE A SPINEBUSTER! The King of Kings was ready to deliver the killing blow and got a kick to the gut and hooked in both arms for A PEDIGREE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP?! The Red Dragon somehow got his arm up before three as Hunter couldn't believe it as David was using the ropes to get himself back up Hunter again went for The Pedigree but David countered and threw him over the ropes and to the outside.

David went to meet him out there but then Stephanie was distracting the referee as he was unaware of what was about to happen...A LOW BLOW! Hunter got in a desperate move as that floored The Red Dragon as he brought him up hooked both arms and A PEDIGREE! He drove him into the floor outside then bringing up his lifeless body and bringing it back into the ring as he had him in the centre of it as he brought him up, hooked both arms ANOTHER PEDIGREE! 1-2-3! HE GOT HIM!

"Winner of the first fall Triple H!" he was announced as the winner of the first fall to the crowd's displeasure.

From above the solid steel cage began to lower as the second fall was being prepared with both men given a five minute interval before it began as the cage then sourrounded them and was fixed to the ring.

He checked both men as they both were up as he rang the bell with the second fall beginning as Hunter went back on the attack as David was already overwhelmed with the assault with Hunter now in full ontrol since the two Pedigree's he knew he could take his time and savour this moment and brought him up by his head and HE THREW HIM HEAD FIRST INTO THE STEEL! Bouncing off of it David slumped down between the ropes.

But somehow David was trying to get back to his feet but Hunter began to slap David across the back of his head as he taunted him.

"YOU THINK THAT LITTLE STUNT ON MONDAY WAS FUNNY?!" he shouted slapping him again.

"YOU HUMILIATE MY WIFE!" he berated as he slapped him again.

"YOU HAVE ME ARRESTED!" he again berated and slapped again.

Now knowing he had him he grabbed David by his head and went to ram it into steel but David was able to block it with his foot and grabbed him by his head and drove it into the steel as he began to bounce his skull off the steel several times in a fit of pure rage as he finally stopped and did his primal roar and picked Hunter up and for good measure threw him into the steel.

David now in control got him up and quickly took him and nailed a snap suplex then followed up with an exploder suplex, 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Not stopping the attack David got him up as he locked his ankles up with his own then grabbed the wrists and with all his strength he locked in a Romero Special as the training from Bryan was coming into play using the painful hold he then transitioned into a modified sleeper hold as Hunter was bent into a very bad shape David was cranking up the pressure on his ribs and neck but lost his grip.

Hunter was was trying to get back up but David kept on him as he grabbed both legs he put one leg through locking them up and turned him over for A SHARPSHOOTER! David had one of the most lethal submission holds in wrestling in as The Game was once again trapped in a submission hold as he tried to get to the ropes but David began to sit down into the hold making it more painful and harder to escape as it looked he was about to tap.

But the referee was distracted as Hunter began to tap out and David released the hold thinking he had the fall but noticed the referee was busy with Stephanie who once again interjected herself into the match by scaling the cage as David went at her she quickly got down but then he turned into a double axe to the face as once again thanks to his wife Hunter took control.

He was now grating David's head along the cage as the steel cut David open above his left eye and seeing that wound Hunter began to attack it directly drilling fists into it to open him up more as he hit one fist after the other he made him bleed more and stopped as he relished that his challenger was now on all fours and bleeding Hunter aksed his wife for something and she pulled out the sledgehammer and slid it through the camera hole of the cage as now The Red Dragon was in the sights of The Cereberal Assassin as he measured him waiting for to get to his feet with David using the corner to get up he was holding onto the post for support it seemed as he let go and Hunter came at him, David turned to reveal he was also armed with his crowbar he hid in the ringpost.

Both men were now on even ground as they both were armed and now ready to take this match up a notch but they were now circling one another daring the other to strike first as at the same stime they came at one another...THEY BOTH STRUCK AT THE SAME TIME! Both men went down hard from a shot to one another as the refreree checked on them both as they were still concious as they were and let the match carry on with both men trying to get back up but Hunter decided it was time to end this fall and the match as he began to crawl towards the door.

Crawling towards his only chance he was almost at the door as he called for it to be opened as the referee on the outside began to unlock the door as he was about to escape to freedom his leg was stuck and saw David had a hold of him as he dragged him back to the ring but then kicked him off and just leaped towards the door and was almost halfway out as his hands touched the floor he was once again dragged back in by David who then threw him back to the centre of the ring and shut the door behind him.

The Game was now on his knees as he begged for mercy and David responded with a tackle and was drilling him with fists then bringing him up and into the full nelson front lock and drove his knees into him with one after the other after a couple of mintues he stopped and grabbed his head and just threw him right into the steel again as David decided to go up to the top rope and was looking to go big as he measured the champion waiting for him to get to his feet...HE GO-A SLEDGEHAMMER TO THE RIBS!? Hunter was waiting for him as he had grabbed his weapon while on the ground and surprised his challenger who was now down.

The hit had taken a bit out of David as he struggled to breathe but Hunter quickly went to take adantage and hooked both arms and A PEDIGREE! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Hunter could not beleive it as he was still able to get out of that he knew he had to try and hit another Pedigree to finish it and slowly grabbing David who was still groggy from the last one and hooked both arms but David still had life in him and backdropped him off and went right to the corner as he was measuring him as Hunter got up and turned INTO A FLYING KNEE?! A desperation move by the challenger who once again would not die as both men were down.

Still hurt from the last attacks David struggled to even get up but somehow Hunter was still moving and knowing he only had a very small window of oppourtunity and began to slowly crawl towards a section of the cage and began to slowly climb out of the cage but David realising he was climbing out he then was in pursuit slowly but his ribs were still in pain from the sledgehammer shot as he struggled to even climb but he began to get himself up the cage and was catching up to Hunter who saw him coming and was now desperately trying to get out as he reached the top but also reaching the top by sheer will was David.

They both sat at the top of the cage as the fists began to fly both hit one after the other as Hunter got a thumb to the eye he tried to throw David off the top but he blocked his attempt and responded by biting his hand which shocked Hunter holding his hand but that gave an opening as David went to throw Hunter off the top of the cage as he fell off he held on with one hand but slipped and HE FELL ONTO THE ROPES! He landed in the worst was possible and just crumpled to the floor and rolled to the ring but above him David was standing at the top of the cage and measured him A DIVING HEADBUTT OFF THE TOP OF THE CAGE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted.

He connected with a massive diving headbutt off the top of the cage as he crawled to a cover 1-2-3-HE GOT THE PIN!

"Winner of the second fall David Redd!" the announcment was made.

It was now down to the third and final fall where there were no disqualifications, no countouts and the only way to win was to make your opponent say I Quit.

However both men were still unable to move until they both began to crawl to opposite corners and sat up in them looking directly at eachother and the hatred between both men could be felt, that very same amount of hatred fuelled them both to stand on their feet and they just darted at one another with fists flying once more neither giving in one second.

"FIGHT FOREVER! FIGHT FOREVER! FIGHT FOREVER!" the crowd chanted as they were fully invested in these two fighting forever.

Hunter got a huge right but David responded with an uppercut in return Hunter got the high knee knocking him down as Hunter threw him agaiunst the ropes he came off ducked a clothesline attempt and got in a dropkick and then another and another as he quickly rolled to the outside and on the floor crawling with David in the ring as he was getting up to his feet and saw The Game getting up and decided to take a chance and went off the ropes ran right thtough the ropes A SUICI-HE GOT NAILED WITH A TRASH CAN LID?!

David was down after that wicked shot and The Cereberal Assassin was now in control and quickly going after the open wound of David's which kept him down, Hunter went over to the announce desk and grabbed a steel chair and folded it up and then grabbed a mic as he went back over to David who was on all fours and knelt down to him.

"David I've got a steel chair in my hands I will hit you with it until it breaks so do yourself a favor and say it." Hunter said as he told the ref to ask him.

"David you you want to Quit?" he asked putting the mic to him.

"No." David replied as that annoyed Hunter.

Shaking his head he brought the chair up and just began hitting him with continous steel chair shots as each one as bad as the next with David on the floor screaming out in agony from every blow with Hunter looking like he enjoyed hurting his arch rival but eventually he stopped after he had broken the chair and threw it to one side with the camera showing how warped it looked after the damage it did.

Hunter went to the ref. "Ask him." he said.

The referee went over to David who was writhing in pain. "David do you want to quit?" he asked putting the mic to him.

David was trying to speak. "...No." he once again refused to quit.

Hunter shook his head and brought David up and threw him back into the ring as he decided to take a breather with Stephanie giving her husband a quick massage and some water with it becoming a mocking performance towards his challenger who was beginning to move with Hunter noticing he was and went into the ring and was looking down on him he went to grab him but he grabbed his arm using his legs to bring him to the ground HE GOT THE YES LOCK IN!

David had the hold in tight as he pulled with all he had and Hunter struggled to get loose but the hold was causing so much pain he wasn't able to focus as he couldn't use the ropes to break it the ref came down and had the mic.

"Hunter do you want to quit?" he asked him.

The pain he was in was great but he tried to hold on hoping he could find a way out but he was in too much pain...

"I-I-I-" he was cut off as David was struck from behind by Stephanie who took the mic and hit him with it.

David was reeling from that shot as she tried to get her husband back into the match as it helped and Hunter seeing David was hurt was on the attack again just beating him down and then went to the outside and was looking under the ring and began to pull out a garbage can full of weapons as he threw it into the ring with few of it's contents spilling out into the ring with him entering as he grabbed David and began to tie him up in the ropes as now he was bound to them defenceless then Hunter grabbed the mic.

"David there are weapons all over the ring here if you don't quit right now I will use each of these weapons to torture and maim you." he said as he told the referee to ask him.

"You want to quit David?" he asked.

"Your wife hits harder." David shot at him as that annoyed Hunter even more.

Looking at the array of weapons he decided to go for a leather strap.

"David I have a leather strap in my hands, me and my wife will beat you with it until you say those words." Hunter told of his intentions as he told the ref to ask him.

"David do you want to quit?" he asked.

"You have the strap but your still a sackless piece of shit." David said as Hunter holding the strap just whipped him in the face as the hit could be heard.

Getting him out of the ropes he handed the strap to his wife as Hunter went to the apron and held David's head as his entire back was exposed and Stephanie just went ot town on him with shot after shot as the spite could be seen with each hit as she stopped and they changed places and Hunter continued the assault as his wife held David in place and the sound was louder with each blow and began to quicken the pace of his strikes as the leather crashed down on bare skin he eventually stopped and all that was seen was the red lashes all over the back of The Red Dragon.

Seeing him in agony Hunter had the mic and knelt down to him."I don't know why you keep defying us? Maybe you just have this need to defy all authority? Or masybe your just too stupid to admit your beaten, so I guess this is what is going to happen next." Hunter hit him in the head with the mic.

Stephanie then pulled out a pair of long chained handcuffs which she put on David now binding him with Hunter then dragging him to the outside and brought up the steel steps and then hung him by his handcuff chain as once again he was exposed and facing the crowd as Hunter grabbed the mic.

"Now since you won't quit maybe someone else can convince you." he said as he went over to the crowd.

"You're David's father David senior right?" Hunter asked as he nodded. "Do you want to see your son go through anymore pain?" he said no to him. "Then tell him to say those words before I unleash an even worse beating than before." he told him to do it.

Bringing the mic to his father he went to ask him. "David are you going to Quit?" he asked his son.

David looking to his father as the referee had the mic to him. "What do you think?" he said giving his answer.

David Sr. shrugged his shoulders at his attempt with Hunter becoming a bit more frustrated then turned to David. "This one's on you." he said.

HE STRUCK DAVID SR. WITH THE MIC!

Seeing his own father assaulted as he was helpless and forced to watch that Hunter was smirking walking back up to David as Stephanie handed him a kendo stick.

"I'm going to ask you this again, Quit now." Hunter said as he told the fref to ask him.

"David do you want to quit?" he asked him.

"Two words for ya...SUCK IT!" David shot back using an old insult.

Hearing that Hunter with kendo stick in hand just struck him in the ribs with the kendo stick as the shot could be heard as he just wailed on him with more shots across his body as each shot was more sickening as the next until Hunter stopped and gave one huge blow across the head which snapped the stick on impact.

But he brought David down, uncuffed him and threw him back into the ring as Hunter had the mic.

"Gotta give you credit David you've held out this long either you're stubborn or just plain stupid, it doesn't matter because as you and everyone knows if this won't work...There's always Plan B." Hunter said as he called for something from the back.

David who was slowly getting up looked to see Kane along with Mercury and Noble dragging out PAIGE?!

He was in shock and fear knowing why she was out there but also was in terror for what The Cerrberal Assassin was about to do as he became unhinged with Kane bringing her into the ring as she was thrown to the ground and held down by him as David was restrained by Mercury and Noble while Hunter on the outside pulled out A SLEDGEHAMMER! He slwly made his way into the ring and had the mic.

"Now that we're all here I'm going to make this very clear to you, say those words right now or I will take this sledgehammer and I will bash her skull in!" Hunter said as he told the ref to do his job as he was trying to reason with him but nothing was getting through as reluctantly he went to David and asked him.

"David do you want to Quit?" he asked.

Knowing he was stuck in a rock and a hard place David looked down to his girlfriend who was at the mercy of Hunter's sledgehammer as he was forced to watch as he knew what he had to do.

"I...I...I..." he tried to say the words but then looked to Paige who was begging him not to give in.

David looked to her one more time then to the entire WWE Universe.

He looked up to face The Game. "No." he said as no one could believe that.

Hunter hearing that wasn't sure how to react.

"This is all on you." Hunter said to him as he went for the killing blow with David completely helpless to do anyhting as he was forced to watch as the hammer came up over his head...

THEY WERE ATTACKED?!

Hunter who was quickly being evacuated from the ring by Noble and Mercury as Kane was being attacked my some people.

They came into view and everyone knew who they were as David had a mic.

"You think you're the only one with a Plan B?" David told Hunter who was still shocked by this.

"I'd like you to meet my extended family and you all just tried to assault their daughter." he said as they continued the assault on Kane while David then went to the outside and went under the ring and pulled out the familiar barbed wire bat he brought out with him.

He had a devlish smile and looked to The Authority. "SHE'S HUNGRY!" he shouted.

Now armed he was walking towards The Authority as David looked to his father who was being tended to he began to march further until he was stopped by Stephanie who knew he wouldn't dare hit her as then stepping in front of him were both Paige and her mother as quickly Stephanie realised how bad this was as she begged for mercy but there was none as Paige began clearing the announce table and her mother threw Stephanie onto it as Paige met her up there and hooked her head in and had her up...A RAMPAIGE THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as Stephanie was down and out in a heap of wood.

However Hunter using Noble and Mercury as a shield was trying to keep a bloodthirsty Red Dragon from slicing him with the barbed wire bat as he ordered them to stop himand they came at him HE NAILS NOBLE IN THE GUT WITH THE BAT! Mercury came at him HE NAILS MERCURY IN THE GUT WITH THE BAT!

David had taken them out as they began to cough up blood from the hits and Hunter began to run for his life as he headed to the back and David was in hot pursuit.

The cameras cut to backstage and Hunter was trying to run from David who wasn't far behind as he was led all the way out to the parking area but Hunter was nowhere in sight until he was attacked from behind by Hunter who had him down and threw him right into the steel loading door.

Now back in control Hunter looked to the bat and decided he was going to make him pay and picked it up and looked to strike as he went for it but David ducked and A SUPERKICK! He countered out of nowhere and quickly grabbed his weapon and waited for Hunter to get up as he did he turned around HE WAS BLASTED IN THE FACE WITH THE BARBED WIRE BAT!

David finally got him as the hit had opened Hunter up with blood pouring from his face, as Hunter was crawling David began to grind the barb wire into the open wound of The Game who screamed out in pain as David stopped and getting what he wanted David grabbed Hunter as they headed back towards the ring he brought him back through the entrance way.

He sent him up the top of the stage with blood still pouring down his face trying to get away from he was leaving a trail behind him with David just stalking him as he asked the referee to ask him the question.

He knelt down to Hunter and had the mic. "Hunter do you want to Quit?" he asked.

Looking up and then trying to use the referee to get back up to his feet he stood up and looked at him.

"NO!" he shouted as he refused to Quit.

Hunter was now up standing up as he turned around SPEAR OF THE STAGE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted again as both men were down in a heap below.

But from the destruction The Red Dragon emerged as he slowly got out of it and and was able to make it to his feet and went back up to the stage to retrieve his weapon and made his way back down to Hunter who was barely moving as he looked down on him he then looked up and then back at him and went over to him and began to tie up his hands and feet using the loose cables around him to restrain him as now The Game was helpless.

With weapon in hand David beganto climb up the side of the stage and made it to the top as he was several feet above the ground and looked down at the crowd and then to Hunter with bat in hand he was about to do the unbeleivable.

"DAVID WAIT!...I QUIT!...I QUIT!...I QUIT!" Hunter shouted.

IT WAS OVER!

The bell rang...DAVID CAME OFF THE TOP AND CRASHED DOWN BAT FIRST ONTO HUNTER!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd once again chanted as David still did it despite winning the match.

Eeveryone was trying to get both men out of the wreckage but somehow David was still moving and using the bat as a crutch and was barely able to stand and was making his way back to the ring but was falling down as he was then helped by Paige who along with her father helped him to the ring as they got him in and the referee handed him his title.

"Here is your winner and new WWE World Heavyweight Champion...David Redd!" the announcement was made.

David was celebrating but then went to ringside despite the pain he was in and saw his father was ok and went to him as he handed his father the title as they both celebrated the win and asked him to come to the ring with him as he stood in the ring with his entire family as now The Red Dragon was once again champion.

 **He did it! But now what? What will be the backlash for this?**

 **What you Think? Reviews please!**


	16. Run

**I know! I know! I know! I'm late! so here it is enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Run

MONDAY NIGHT

The fallout from WrestleMania was still being talked about as the main news was being about the match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in which both Triple H and David Redd competed in a Three Stages of Hell match with them both destroying one another but in the end of it The Red Dragon was able to make The Game say I Quit and regain his championship.

However had declared even though his son Shane had lost to The Undertaker last night he decided to let him run Raw for four weeks as he accepted the challenge.

He was out in the ring and had a mic.

"Since I'm in charge tonight I'd like to kick off this night by introducing the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion The Red Dragon David Redd!" he introduced.

 _New divide_ hit and the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion made his way out as he had reclaimed his title and was last night involved in a war, making his way down he held the title up as he allowed the people to touch it as he passed them signifying that they were the ones who now had the title, he made his way into the ring as he had a mic.

"David fi-"

"DAVID REDD! DAVID REDD! DAVID REDD!" the crowd chanted.

"Alright everyone let him start so we can get this show going." David asked the crowd as they did as asked by him.

"I'll try again David-"

"SHANE MCMAHON! SHANE MCMAHON! SHANE MCMAHON!" they interrupted again as both Shane and David began to chuckle at this.

"It's after WrestleMania what are you going to do?" David said as Shane and him continued to get a laugh out of this.

"Okay can I get this in?" Shane asked the crowd as they settled down. "Right David first off congratulations on your win last night and for giving us one of the most brutal and memorable WWE title matches in history." Shane said as the crowd agreed with him.

"You and Hunter put it all on the line and you took everything he threw at you and each time you came back refusing to quit which is what a champion is made of and I'd like to shake your hand." he asked as they shook hands.

David then looked to the camera. "To those who say wrestling is fake." he then took off his hoodie and showed his body which was covered in bruises, cuts, welts and the stitches he received last night in his head as the people in attendance and all around the world were in shock and wincing at each mark they saw.

"But I'm not going to dwell on this, last night I was close to saying those two words but each time I wouldn't give the old man the satisfaction and each time I said no I was making him more frustrated to the point he decided to get personal with me but of course my backup plan paid off and in the end I was able to make him say I Quit and regain my property." David stated.

"However to you Triple H, Hunter Hearst Helmsley I now know why you are The Game, The Cerebral Assassin and The King of Kings and to that I respect you." David gave his respect to his opponent.

"Now I have one thing to ask you all...WHO ARE YOU?!" David asked the crowd.

"REDD!" they said in unison.

Shane then approached David. "Ok David let's get down to business, with Payback coming up we need a new number one contender and that is why tonight I am making a company wide battle royal and the winner will face you David Redd for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Payback." he made a huge announcement.

"Now I know you were all expecting David to compete tonight as were you David but you know you can't because of the concussion you suffered last night after that massive diving headbutt off the top of the cage." Shane explained the situation of David not being able to compete tonight.

"Even though I think this is health and safety gone mad...What will I be doing instead then?" David questioned his role for the night.

"You will be taking a seat at the announce desk for your first run as a guest commentator." Shane announced he would be on commentary for the main event.

The crowd seemed to like that as David gave a nod agreeing to it as he would be a guest commentator to find out who will be facing him for his championship at Payback.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was backstage being examined for safety reasons because of the injuries he suffered was told to check in as he did that.

"Alright David you just need to rest and by next week you should be good to go." the doctor said as David nodded.

He was then poked in the ribs hard as that made him yelp a little. "How's the ribs?" asked Paige who decided to bug him.

"Now a bit sore from that." David replied.

"Don't be such a baby!" she replied as he wasn't sure how to react to that.

"I did save you last night and this is how I'm repaid?!" he moaned.

"Saved? It was planned as you know and anyway it's not like you were being tortured." she said as he was not sure what he was hearing.

"I was!" he complained.

"Oh come on that was just a bit of rough-housing." she said.

"You serious right now?!" he again complained.

"You've been in worse and besides it's not like it wasn't worth it." she pointed to his title

He then held her hand and looked at her. "It would've been worthless without you." he said as she smiled as he kissed her hand.

"By the way we got the house so you know what that means?" she said as David knew what she meant.

"House party." he joyfully said.

"The family is coming and I take it you'll get those questionable kegs from Dean?" she asked.

"I see those kegs as a surprise waiting to happen." he said about the kegs.

"Yeah more like a trip to the hospital to get your stomach pumped!" she recalled her last encounter.

"You were the only one who was throwing up!" he pointed out.

"People thought I was pregnant!" she said as that was another incident they'd rather forget.

"That was funny I mean imagine if we-" he realised what he was about to say as she laughed.

"You were about to say it!" she said.

"No I wasn't!" he protested.

"Yeah you did!" she began to tease him.

"Before we do that you know what we'd have to do and I know how, well you know..." he tried to not mention what both were thinking of there as they went silent.

"Saraya." he held her hand.

"David." she said as they just sat there in silence as the doctor continued to examine him.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David made his way out to ringside as he would be the guest commentator for the number one contender's battle royal as he took a seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are live and we are joined at the commentary table by the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd, David welcome." Michael Cole welcomed him to the table.

"Thank you Michael...gentlemen good to be here." David said as he greeted Byron Saxton and JBL.

All superstars began to make their way to the ring as a company wide battle royal was about to decide who would face David for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Payback.

 _Truth reigns_ hit as the final entrant into this battle royal Roman Reigns made his way from the crowd and into the ring as he looked to David who in return looked to Roman.

"Take it you've already selected a favourite David?" Byron asked.

"Roman Reigns is deserving of an opportunity at this championship." David said with his hand on the title in front of him.

The bell rang and the match was underway as people were already being eliminated quickly.

"But David besides Roman getting a shot you must have other potential challengers?" JBL asked him.

"To answer your question Mr. Layfield everyone is a potential challenger whoever wins this has earned the opportunity." David made clear as the match went on with more eliminations going on.

"However David if it happens here could you see yourself facing maybe Dean Ambrose? Kevin Owens or AJ Styles?" Cole asked.

"Actually I'd like a crack at them all especially AJ Styles, in all my travels he and I never once encountered one another I'd like to have that opportunity." David said as once more more were being eliminated as Raw went to commercial.

"We're back live on Monday Night Raw and it is a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as the defending champion is on commentary for this match." Cole said as more eliminations had happened during the commercial break.

"Michael the ring is beginning to dwindle of superstars and so far only six remain." JBL said.

"It's down to Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, The Miz, Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler and AJ Styles." Saxton called the last six participants.

All six were trying to eliminate the other as then JERICHO AND AMBROSE ELIMINATE EACHOTHER!

It was now down to four as they all fought with all they had to win this as Ziggler looked to superkick Miz out of the match but Miz sidestepped him as Ziggler was hung up on the ropes and DOLPH ZIGGLER IS ELIMINATED! Miz began to brag over that as he was still on the outside apron he turned to face the ring SUPERMAN PUNCH! MIZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!

It was now down to two men The Big Dog Roman Reigns and The Phenomenal AJ Styles as the both traded blows with AJ hitting lefts, right and a back fist then into a Pele kick knocking Roman down as AJ went to the outside and measured him as he took to the air A PHENOMENAL FORE-A SPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!?

In a desperation move Reigns got a Spear in mid air as both men were down but Roman began to stir and grabbed Styles and looked to win this match as he went to throw him out he went over but hung on to the top rope and landed on the apron with Roman then fighting to get him out AJ used his strength to pull Roman over the ropes as both men were now on the apron as AJ threw a fist but Roman came back with another as they exchanged blow for blow as each hit staggered the other until they both struck at the same time...THEY BOTH FELL OUT!

"Both men are out!?" Cole said.

"Who won it?!" JBL said.

"Refs are trying to get to the bottom of this." Saxton said.

The referees were trying to find out who won as none of them could make a decision as Shane made his way out to try and resolve this with Roman and AJ also trying to plead their case they all just began to argue.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" David shouted as he got in the middle of the chaos and everyone stopped arguing. "Since I am the champion I have a right to say something so let's make this simple instead of one of them how about both of them?" he said.

AJ and Roman agreed on that as Shane got a mic. "You all want that?" he asked the WWE Universe who responded with a Yes chant. "Then at Payback it will be David Redd defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Roman Reigns and AJ Styles." he announced as it was official.

MONDAY NIGHT

Last week's battle royal had almost ended in controversy until the champion made the decision of taking on both Roman Reigns and AJ Styles at Payback.

 _New divide_ hit as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd made his way out and had a look of intent on his face as he entered the ring and had a mic as he addressed the WWE Universe.

"So I don't just have one challenger I have two and as the champion I relish the challenge of both Roman Reigns and AJ Styles." David said getting a reaction from the crowd.

"Now I have fought Roman Reigns, The Big Dog, Leader of the Roman Empire and a man I have respect for but make no mistake about it I will put the dog back into it's kennel." he stated.

"Then there's The Phenomenal AJ Styles, a man who I have not had the pleasure of facing in all my time in wrestling, a man who has done it all but conquer WWE and so far he has not disappointed so Mr. Styles please bring all of that Phenomenal game you have because at Payback Phenomenal becomes menial." David once again stated.

"That's Payback and not tonight so I am in need of competition to get the rust off of myself so I am instigating an open challenge to anyone back there so COME ONE, COME ALL!" he made the challenge.

 _Fight_ hit as that was the music of Kevin Owens who was still reeling from his loss at WrestleMania after he lost the Intercontinental Championship in a ladder match, he made his way down and into the ring as he already had a mic in his hand.

"Come one, come all? Well when that happened the last time by some other guy I ended up not only answering that challenge but also beating him later on." Owens pointed out his win on his debut.

"So Kevin Owens...The Prizefighter himself, former NXT and Intercontinental Champion, I have wondered if we would ever cross paths and I guess now is the time." David said as Owens had a smirk on his face.

"I also wondered that and I gotta say I don't usually have anything in common but you and I we do have something in common we broke the glass ceiling here, we are the fastest rising stars here and quite frankly I'm surprised I'm not WWE World Heavyweight Champion yet but tonight if I take this challenge and beat you then at Payback I hope Shane McMahon makes the match a fatal fourway and once again I shock the world." Owens stated his full intentions of being out there.

"So I take it you are accepting my challenge?" David asked.

Owens extended a hand to David as they shook hands OWENS GOT HIM WITH A LOW BLOW?!

David now down Owens looked down in delight as he then called for a referee as he looked to take advantage and pin the champion while he was still down as Raw went to a commercial break.

Raw came back on air as Kevin Owens had David Redd down with a cover but he kicked out before three as Owens during the break after the cheap shot took full advantage and beat him down but the champion was refusing to quit but that enraged Owens who just threw him into the corner and and went to the other corner looking to deliver the cannonball as he went for it HE MISSED! David had gotten out of the way in time as Owens rolled to the outside he turned around INTO A SUICIDE DIVE! David got him down for the first time in the match but then went back into the ring waiting for Owens to get back up as he was slowly doing so he was up but barely he tried to catch his breath...A SENTON SPLASH FROM DAVID! He once again came at Owens and threw him back into the ring.

David went up high as he was looking for the knee as Owens slowly got to his feet he went for it...OWENS COUNTERED WITH A SUPERKICK! A desperation move from The Prizefighter who began to regain momentum as he grabbed David up by his head and brought him up for the fisherman buster 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Owens thinking he had him brought him back up and began to berate him then slapped him across the face but David reacting to that began to stir and he just did his primal roar and took Owens down with the press and drove the fists into his head then throwing him into the bottom corner and stomped the hell out of him as the champion was now all fired up.

Bringing him up he hit Owens with an exploder suplex 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! Bringing him up David was measuring him as he started hitting the kicks to the sides and then the heel kick taking him down as he went up and began to measure Owens looking to hit the knee but Owens then grabbed the ref and threw him into the ropes causing David to lose his balance and fall from the top rope.

Owens quickly capitalised on this and grabbed David threw him into the ropes as he came off POP UP POW-NO! David leaped over Owens's head and A SUPERKICK! He countered with the kick and went right for Owens as he hooked him in and took him up and KINGSLAYER! 1-2-3-IT WAS OVER!

David Redd had pushed back a challenge from Kevin Owens and proved why he was the WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was backstage making his way back from the ring until he bumped into AJ Styles.

"I get why you're the champ but I need to know if David Redd is ready for The Phenomenal AJ Styles?" Styles asked him.

"Maybe we'll see next week, David Redd vs AJ Styles first time ever." David made the challenge.

AJ nodded and left him as it would seem next week David would get his wish to finally face AJ Styles one on one.

 **We have a main event for Payback and another for next week where it will be The Red Dragon vs The Phenomenal One.**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	17. Phenomenal

**Here it is and yes I know I'm late but I got it done! So enough talk enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Phenomenal

MONDAY NIGHT

After the challenge was made last week the main event was set to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion The Red Dragon David Redd vs The Phenomenal AJ Styles for the first time ever.

A lot of hype and speculation over who would win this match tonight was trending worldwide and so far it was either way as both men had gained the respect and support of fans and competitors.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time The Phenomenal AJ Styles." Rene Young introduced as AJ came into view.

"AJ people have been talking about your match tonight with the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd, my question is why did you challenge David Redd tonight?" she asked.

"Rene I challenged David Redd for one reason and that was I needed to fight the best and David Redd is the best, now don't get me wrong yes he's young and he's one of the fastest rising stars in this industry, he's great but he's not Phenomenal, you see I've travelled across the world and taken on the best that this planet has to offer but one name did come across me and that was The Red Dragon David Redd." Styles said as this has been on his mind for some time.

"I heard of this young kid who was making waves in Europe and even Japan but then was signed to NXT who then made a name for himself but then he decided to take the fight to authority and won but the biggest was becoming the youngest world champion ever now again don't get me wrong but he's great but he's not Phenomenal, I was winning titles and main eventing shows while he was still in school so tonight David I'll take your career from great to Phenomenal then at Payback I'm taking your title." Styles stated.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David watching that knew he had to respond but was then stopped by one of his opponents in two weeks was Roman Reigns.

"Look man I just wanted to let you know I do plan on taking back my title and that I'm gonna be out there to watch you both tear each other apart." he said making his intentions clear.

"Fine by me but so you know once I beat AJ, I'll do the same thing to you and I will retain my title so do what you have to tonight and I'll prove why I'm the champion." David stated leaving him there as he headed off for his interview.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion The Red Dragon David Redd." Rene introduced as David came into view.

"David we just had words from AJ Styles saying you are not Phenomenal what is your response to that?" she asked.

"Am I Phenomenal? No, Am I Great? No but there is one thing I am and that is champion." David said as he motioned to his title on his shoulder.

"AJ you are Phenomenal, you have won may titles and main evented around the world but difference is that it took you over fifteen years to do so while I did so at just twenty two and then again at twenty three so AJ I'm going to give you the same advice I give everyone who thinks I'm fair game...Don't underestimate me." David stated as he left for his match.

0-0-0-0-0

 _Phenomenal_ hit as the entrance of AJ Styles had unplugged the arena as he waked out there ready for possibly one of the biggest tests of his career as he made his way down the ring and headed to the ring and awaited the arrival of his opponent.

 _New divide_ hit and out came the WWE World Heavyweight Champion David Redd who also had one of the biggest tests of his career as he made his way out also unplugging the arena with his title draped across his body he walked down the ramp and into the ring as both he and Styles began to stare at each other not taking their eyes off one another.

 _Truth reigns_ hit as the other challenger made his way out per his word to be at ringside to watch this matchup as he made his way down and took his place next to the announce desk.

The bell rang and both men just locked up as they began to counter one hold for the other with one getting in a wristlock then into a hammerlock then back into a lockup which took them both into the ropes as the referee began a count as they separated by four and decided to give one another distance.

They locked up once more and this time David got the upper-hand and had Styles in a headlock then into a snapmare takedown and getting a big kick to the back of AJ as he got up seeing David was showing him he was capable as they locked up again only this time AJ got a headlock in and threw him against the ropes as David came off them he was met by a dropkick by AJ as now he had returned fire with his capability.

Both men just came at one another and began to exchange rights and lefts with David getting an uppercut in AJ returned fire with a forearm and several shots and the some backfists as he went for another hit David ducked it but was met with a huge backflip kick to the head which was called the Pele it connected directly to the temple knocking down the champion as he had a cover 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! David barely got out of that as he was dazed from the shot.

Styles went to the top rope and was measuring the champion as David slowly got to his feet and was up and turned around he dove at him but David quickly countered with a dropkick as it was a desperation move but both men were down as David went to a cover 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! David not wasting time brought him up and hooking his head in and got in a quick snap suplex 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT AGAIN! Styles is not going down that easy as David quickly began to lock in his limbs and set him up for the romero special and had him up in the air pulling at all the limbs he brought him back down and into the dragon sleeper but locked his legs around the body for THE DRAGON TRAP! AJ was writhing in pain as David had the hold in tight wrenching back on his head and neck trying to choke him out but somehow was able to to get himself to the ropes as he got his toes to the bottom rope and it touched as the referee told David to release the hold as he did after the count of three.

Not giving him a chance to recover David brought Styles up and placed him on the top turnbuckle as he met him up there and was looking to superplex him but Styles was ready as he fought back with fists and forearm shots which sent David tumbling to the floor and rolled to the outside but AJ was still perched on the top turnbuckle and saw David on the outside and made a quick decision as he came off the top WITH A SHOOTING STAR PRESS! He got all of that as both men were down as Raw cut to a commercial.

Raw came back on air and Styles was in control as he had in a reverse chinlock with a bridge with David in pain from the hold but was forced to break it as he couldn't hold onto it longer but kept hold of his head and flipped over and brought him up still holding his head he took him up and brought him back down behind him hitting a neckbreaker 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! AJ went for the left leg of David and LOCKS IN THE CALF CRUSHER! Locking in one of the most lethal holds in wrestling today Styles was trying to rip the calf and knee of the champion but David knew the move well enough to get himself to the ropes as he got to them and AJ was forced to break the hold.

David got up using the ropes on one leg as he tried to shake it off but in came Styles not letting up the attack as he had David up on his shoulders looking for the torture rack but David got loose and kicked Styles in the abdomen then hooking his head A KINGSL-NO STYLES COUNTERED INTO A NECKBREAKER! 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! David got Styles up and threw him into the ropes but AJ came off hitting a discuss clothesline.

Styles was looking to finish this as he got David and was looking to hit the clash as he had him in position but he countered and sent AJ over and out of the ring as Styles tried to recover as he was up HE GOT HIM WITH A SENTON SPLASH! Both men were down on the outside as watching them was the other challenger Roman Reigns who silently observed it all as David got to his feet he got a hold of AJ as they were right in front of Roman who stood up as AJ then threw David off him and went at him as he for a Pele but David stepped out of the way HE HIT ROMAN! He was knocked off his feet and back into his chair as he fell over as David went back on AJ and both got back into the ring and David took Styles down with a Thesz press bringing the fists down on him then took him to the bottom corner and started stomping the hell out of him as David dragged AJ out and had him laid out and went up to the top rope and was looking to go big HE HITS A MOONSAULT! 1-2-THR-NO STYLES GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

Both men were down as Styles tried to crawl away but David got a hold of him as they were both up on their knees and began to trade blows which brought them to their feet as fists, forearms, kicks as AJ went for a clothesline David ducked HE GOT A SUPERKICK IN! 1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE! A close count there as David knowing he needed to put this away he slowly went up to the top turnbuckle trying to slowly position himself but the referee and himself were both distracted by an irate Roman Reigns who was on the apron arguing with the referee as David got back into the match as AJ was still down and DIVING HEADB-NO HE MISSED!

David got nothing but mat as Styles got out of the way before he was hit as he had his chance and was able to get to his feet and went to the apron and was measuring the champion who was slowly getting to his feet as he turned around A PHENOMENAL FOREARM! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

AJ Styles had just picked up the biggest win since arriving in WWE and that was thanks to a distraction as Roman realised what he'd done and confronted Styles as they both began to verbally berate one another as officials got in the middle of them.

Both men were already at high tensions as now it had gotten even higher with this confrontation.

MONDAY NIGHT

After his loss last week to AJ Styles, David wanted to settle the score however before he could do that he needed to settle a bit of business...

"Need to make a decision here and I know this is important so I'll make it clear...I do NOT want purple!" David said as he held out a roll of paint colours to his girlfriend.

"Why not I like it it's inviting." she said admiring the colour.

"Inviting or seductive?" he said as she raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?" she asked now confused.

"Ok what colour were your pulling clothes?" he asked her.

She thought for a bit then remembering. "They were black and...oh purple." realising then why the colour would not be suitable for their home.

"Yeah can we scratch that and pick a different colour?" he asked.

"Fine...how about this." she showed him an aqua blue colour.

"You know I like it, yeah let's try that." he said agreeing with it.

"This was my second choice, glad you went for this." she said now hugging him for agreeing with her but noticed something off. "You're not too eager about this?" she asked.

"It's not this it's about tonight and this Sunday, since last week I've been thinking of how to get them both back..." David said but then was cut off as he saw the TV screen with Shane being interrupted by someone he didn't think would be back so soon. "...but first I need to deal with something." getting up to leave.

"Need some help?" she asked.

"I'll call if I need it." he said leaving her.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Shane was having a war of words with Stephanie in the ring.

"Stephanie I know that you're having a hard time hearing this but we don't need you here." Shane said as the crowd agreed with him.

She then leaned back against the corner rope. "Oh Shane I'm not leaving here and I don't intend on doing it anytime soon." Stephanie made her intentions clear.

 _New divide_ hit and out came the WWE World Heavyweight Champion who had quickly gotten the attention of Stephanie who looked scared as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring as he had a mic.

"Don't even come near me!" Stephanie said as David stood across from her.

"You're not scared are Stephanie?" Shane asked her.

"I'm not scared of him, even after what he did to my husband he has the gaol to-"

"Gaol?! After what you and your husband pulled at WrestleMania you think you have any right to talk to me about having gaol after assaulting my father and trying to cause physical harm to my significant other?!" David said taking people back to that night as he kept his eyes locked on one of the perpetrators of that incident.

"So Stephanie do us all a favour and just leave with dignity...or else." he made the ultimatum to her.

Looking a bit perplexed she just chuckled at that. "Or else what David? You'll throw me out yourself? Oh real big man aren't you when my husband isn't around right?" she said as he shook his head at that.

"I've heard enough security." Shane called for them to come out.

David then held out a hand. "Shane hold on! I think we could spare security this nuisance." he said as he then looked to the stage. "I need your help." he said in a pleading tone.

 _Stars in the sky_ hit as that was the entrance of Paige who made her way out and the look on Stephanie's face said it all as she was now terrified as she entered the ring had had a mic.

She faced David. "See what happens when you ask for help?" she said to him as he nodded and then she turned to face Stephanie. "Now Stephanie you can leave voluntarily and I will personally escort you out of the building or I grab you and put you through another table better yet I'll even let you have a choice of table to go through." she gave her a choice.

Stephanie began to have flashbacks to that and quickly held up her hands and was leaving the ring with Paige escorting her out of there leaving David and Shane alone.

"Wish she was around when I was growing up." Shane said.

"Isn't she great?" David asked everyone as they cheered for her.

"Ok back to tonight, since your out here David how about I put a twist on tonight's main event and make you the special guest referee?" Shane asked David to be the official for the match.

"I accept." David agreed to that getting a reaction from the crowd.

"Then let's get this started." Shane said leaving the ring as Raw cut to a commercial.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Raw came back on the air as David was in the ring wearing a referee's shirt awaited the competitors of this main event.

 _Phenomenal_ hit and out came AJ Styles after coming off a huge win last week was ready to do it again going into his title match this Sunday as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring as he and David came face to face but then broke eye contact as they awaited the other competitor.

 _Truth reigns_ hit as Roman Reigns made his way out as he looked to get some of Styles after their few altercations as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring as he locked eyes with David but then switched to Styles as they got into it with David splitting them up as they went to opposite sides.

The bell rang and the match began with them both coming at one another as the pent up aggression between them was coming out as they went into the ropes David had to try and break it up as he was able to by getting in between them but he was then shoved him back by AJ who jumped after Roman as they went back at it.

They both went move for move until it again broke down into a brawl as once again David had to break them up as Roman shoved him back and went back after AJ as once again his authority was disrespected but both men did not care as all they wanted was to get their hands on one another before this Sunday.

Both still went at it as David pulled them apart and for the third time he got shoved back and HE ATTACKED AJ STYLES! He drilled him with fists feeling frustration for his loss last week as he brought him up and started driving the knees into AJ, then grabbing the head and taking him up for A KINGSLAYER!

Getting some revenge he then turned to Roman and offered the win to him as Roman was about to take it HE ATTACKS ROMAN REIGNS! He took out the frustration for Roman's interference last week in his match drilling the fists into him then bringing him up driving the knees and grabbing the head taking him up for A KINGSLAYER!

David then called for the match to be a no contest as he went to the outside grabbed his title and headed back into the ring and raised it above his head as he made his statement going into his title defence this Sunday at Payback as it was a triple threat match.

 **David may have lost a battle but the war is about to begin as now he has two challengers for his championship at Payback. Will he retain? Or will he fall to one of them?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


	18. Prove

**Here it is finally...Sorry for the wait been dealing with things but got it done in the end. WWE has done some stupid things as of late but they have gotten it right with the Mae Young Classic as I'm supporting my fellow countrywoman Tegan Nox and veteran Meiko Satomura. Let's not forget the success of NXT and it's new brand NXT UK. Enough of that enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Prove

 **WWE World Heavyweight Championship**

 **David Redd (c) vs. Roman Reigns vs. AJ Styles**

 **WWE Women's Championship**

 **Charlotte (c) w/. Ric Flair vs Natlaya w/. Bret Hart**

 **Dean Ambrose vs. Chris Jericho**

 **WWE Intercontinental Championship**

 **The Miz (c) w/. Maryse vs. Cesaro**

 **Kevin Owens vs. Sami Zayn**

 **Number one contender's match for the WWE Tag Team Championship**

 **The Vaudevillains vs. Enzo & Cass**

 **WWE United States Championship**

 **Kalisto (c) vs Ryback**

 **Dolph Ziggler vs. Baron Corbin**

The night had kicked off with Dolph Ziggler taking on the winner of the Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, Baron Corbin who has been making waves since arriving now faces his biggest test to date, as both men went at it throwing everything at one another but this night belonged to Ziggler who ended the match with a Zig Zag for the win.

For weeks Ryback had been bullying people backstage to the point he then decided to take his bullying to the ring in which got him this match for the United States title as he collided with Kalisto who has been living an underdog's dream since winning the title as he fought against the brute power of Ryback who dominated the match but it was his bullying that cost him the match underestimating the lucha superstar who was able to retain his title.

The finals of the WWE Tag Team Championship was now down to these two teams as both The Vaudevillians, Enzo and Cass looked to get their opportunity at the gold but the match was ended after a move gone wrong knocked Enzo Amore out cold which the referee stopped the match and declared the Vaudevillians the winners and new number one contenders but the condition of Enzo was stable but needed to be taken to the hospital as he was stretchered out of there.

A friendship that spanned over a decade was ended when Kevin Owens's ego powerbombed Sami Zayn into the apron and since that night at NXT they've been on a collision course to this match and since his debut at the Royal Rumble Sami has been chomping at the bit to get his hands on his former best friend. They both did not let up as the crowd chanted over and over again "FIGHT FOREVER!" as that is what these two will be doing forever as long as either was still breathing the moves hit and the absolute bitterness in this rivalry spoke volumes as Owens ended this with a Pop Up Powerbomb for the win.

Miz has made it clear that he wants to be the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time and has been taking on all comers but had opened his mouth and was forced to defend against Cesaro who was throwing Miz off of his game but once again with his wife at ringside as a distraction the A-Lister was able to overcome this and retained the title with a Skull Crushing Finale.

Chris Jericho has made his rivalry with Dean Ambrose about who is better after Ambrose took over Jericho's Highlight Reel for the Ambrose Asylum it became personal as both took it to one another as they went high risk and even using unorthodox methods to try and secure a win but this match belonged to The Lunatic Fringe as he put Y2J away with Dirty Deeds.

This match was about two women who had been given all the god given gifts to succeed in this industry as Charlotte with her father Ric Flair in her corner would defend against Natalya who had her Uncle Bret The Hitman Hart in her corner as she'd been criticising Charlotte over her reign and how she's been able to win which led to this match about legacy with both women throwing shot for shot, move for move but eventually with her father's help yet again Charlotte retained with a Natural Selection.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was taping up his hands ready for his match as he was approached by his other half.

"I know you've got a lot on your mind right now but I need to talk to you, it's important." Paige said as he turned to look to her.

"What is it?" he asked her as he could see she had a look of concern on her face. "Is this about me not getting the insurance sorted because I did it last night and yes I did send it off this morning so our home is in the process of being insured." David said.

She looked a bit surprised hearing that. "Uh yeah that guess I don't need to worry then?" she said.

David then grabbed his title and draped in on his shoulder. "Better get to it, one for luck?" he asked.

She obliged and gave him a good luck kiss as he left to defend his title but she then pulled a white stick out of her pocket and looked at it and sighed.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _Phenomenal_ hit and out came one of two challengers who since arriving has done nothing but make an impact in WWE he made his way out and the place exploding for The Phenomenal One AJ Styles as his first ever shot at the WWE World Heavyweight title would be one to remember, he walked down and into the ring and posed for the crowd as he awaited for his other opponents.

 _Truth reigns_ hit and the entrance of The Big Dog Roman Reigns who came out to a mixed reaction as he was loved and hated by the WWE Universe but he needed to get back to where he was several months ago as since the Royal Rumble he has been chomping at the bit to get back the title he lost and now this could be his chance as he made his way down and into the ring and locked eyes with AJ as they both awaited the arrival of the champion.

 _New divide_ hit as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion made his way out to an equally explosive reaction but since winning the title he's made it clear he wants to make the title interesting again and tonight sets out to do just that, with his title draped across his body he made his way down and then into the ring as he locked eyes with his challengers as introductions were made.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced the match.

"Introducing the challengers first from Gainesville, Georgia weighing in at two hundred and eighteen pounds he is The Phenomenal AJ Styles!" Styles posed for the crowd.

"Next from Pensacola, Florida weighing in at two hundred and sixty five pounds, Roman Reigns!" Roman posed for the crowd.

"And from Cardiff, Wales weighing in at two hundred and thirty six pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion The Red Dragon, David Redd!" he held up his title to the crowd and then went up to Roman and held it up to him then went to AJ and held it right up to him as he handed it over to the referee.

The bell rang and the match was underway as all three men began to anticipate who was going to make the first move but instead both Reigns and Styles went after David after his stunt laying them both out on Raw last Monday Night they just began beating him down and then just tossing him to the outside as now both AJ and Roman were left alone in the ring standing face to face as AJ threw a left Roman threw a right as an exchange just started from that and both took it to one another as Roman threw AJ into the ropes he came off ducking a clothesline attempt as he sprang off the second rope caught Roman and hit an inverted DDT...1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT!

Before AJ could try to capitalise David headed back into the ring and took AJ down with a thesz press and drilled him with the fists, then bringing him up and throwing him into the corner and began to stomp the hell out of him, bringing him out of it he took him up and got in a snap suplex but turned around to face Roman who just grabbed him and took him up and down for a samoan drop but got him into the corner and stood him up as he began hitting the clotheslines to him but was then interrupted by AJ who had a hold of the arm and both began to fight it out as Roman went for a right hook AJ ducked it FOR A PELE! The kick knocked Roman down as AJ was also down however David who was groggy but was the only one standing and decided to go up high as he began to measure them both trying to pick a target as both men began to stir they got up at the same time and from the top MISSILE DROPKICK TAKING THEM BOTH DOWN! He went for the pin on Roman 1-2-NO HE KICKS OUT! He then went to AJ 1-2-HE ALSO KICKS OUT!

David brought AJ up and went for the kicks hitting a few then going for the heel kick but missed it as AJ then countered with his own strikes hitting fists, kicks then some backfists and then a forearm which rocked him to the ropes and AJ clotheslining him over then but he landed on the apron hanging on to the ropes as AJ went for him David quickly countered with a left hook as it staggered him David went up high to the top rope and from there AJ caught him from the top with a step up enziguiri bringing the champion crashing to the mat and went for the cover 1-2-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

AJ got David up and had him set up looking to hit the Styles Clash but David began to try and get loose as he back dropped AJ and then met him with a dropkick, then another, then another, then another and for a fifth one then grabbing him and hitting an exploder suplex as he turned into a clothesline from Roman who was back in the match and went right after the champion hitting a few more clotheslines then gets in a huge uppercut then whips David into the corner turnbuckle and began delivering the corner clotheslines as he got in nine then winded it up and hit the tenth one then bringing him out and onto his shoulders for a running powerslam 1-2-TH-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Roman cocked his fist and was looking to nail the punch with David beginning to stir he got up to his feet slowly turned around SUPERMA-COUNTERED INTO A SUPERKICK FROM OUT OF NOWHERE! 1-2-THR-NO! AJ BROKE UP THE COUNT!

Roman rolled to the outside as did David to try and get themselves back into the match but from the ring A SENTON SPLASH BY AJ! He went right after David as they both began to exchange fists as the match became more physical as the referee was trying to restore order but to no avail as they continued to fight...A SPLASH FROM THE ANNOUNCE TABLE BY ROMAN! He took them both out from out of nowhere as now The Big Dog was in control as he grabbed AJ and threw him back into the ring as he followed and placed him standing in the corner and began delivering the corner clotheslines with all nine of them then wound it up and hit number ten as he brought Styles out and hoisted him up and dropped him with a sitout powerbomb...1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP! Roman knew he needed to end this and was closing in on his third title reign and went to the corner opposite and cocked the fist as he measured AJ and SUPERMA-NO AJ COUNTERED WITH A KICK! AJ out of instinct was able to counter but he turned to face A SUPERKICK! David was back in and went right for the cover...1-2-THR-NO HE GETS THE SHOULDER UP!

The champion was back in as he took AJ up and just dropped him with an exploder suplex then went for Roman and hits him with an exploder suplex as he bring him up and in the front full nelson then driving the knees into the abdomen then throwing him to one side and then getting AJ into the front full nelson and driving the knees into his abdomen as David began to slap himself across the face in an attempt to fire himself up he did that now in rage mode he went up to the top rope and was looking to go big as he was trying to decide on who to hit and from there A MOONSAULT TO AJ! 1-2-THR-NO ROMAN BREAKS IT UP!

Somehow Roman was somehow able to break up the pinfall was now fighting with David as they exchanged blows Roman went for a clothesline but David ducked it and got in a heel kick which made Roman roll to the outside with David following they went at it outside the ring and took the fight right next to the announce table...PHENOMENAL FOREARM FROM THE TOP ROPE AND SENDING ALL THREE MEN THROUGH THE TABLE!

"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!" the crowd chanted as all three of them were down and out in a heap of what used to be the announcer's table.

The referee began to make a count as he was already at five as he kept it going...6...7...8...9...10! The referee called for the bell as all three men were counted out and this match ended like that leaving everyone disappointed.

 _Here comes the money!_

 _Here comes the money_ hit as out came Shane McMahon who had a mic.

"What's up everybody?" Shane asked as they all cheered for him. "This match cannot end that way and it will not as this match will be restarted and this match is already no disqualifications due to triple threat rules so let's make it no countouts as well." Shane ordered as the bell was rung again as the match was restarted with a new rule.

All three men were trying to get themselves back into the match as the effects of going through the table were still wearing on them but AJ was able to get back up and he decided to go after Roman who was nearest to him and just picking dead weight up and got him into the ring as he was on the apron measuring him for the killing blow with Roman slowly getting up to his feet as he turned around...PHENOMENAL FOREARM! 1-2-THR-NO ROMAN GETS THE SHOULDER UP BEFORE THREE!

AJ couldn't believe that he got out before three and knew he had to try and put him away and used all his strength to get Roman up as he set him up for the Styles Clash but Roman was fighting out of it and got in a quick uppercut which staggered Styles as he turned around...SUPERMAN PUNCH! From out of nowhere he got the punch and Roman all fired up and went to the corner and did his war cry and...A SPEAR! 1-2-THR-A DIVING HEABUTT FROM DAVID BREAKS IT UP!

The Red Dragon was back in the match and he went right after Roman and just drove the fists into him then picking him up and started hitting kicks and then a heel kick but quickly hooked Roman by the head taking him up...KINGSLAYER! 1-2-THR-DAVID WAS PULLED TO THE OUTSIDE!?

He was being attacked by two men as their identities were revealed to be...LUKE GALLOWS AND KARL ANDERSON?!

The place exploded as one of New Japan Pro Wrestling's best tag teams was now in WWE and had interjected themselves into this match.

"BULLET CLUB! BULLET CLUB! BULLET CLUB!" the chants kept going for the two men as they continued to assault the WWE World Heavyweight Champion on the outside.

They took David the began a beat down then threw him into the barricade as they both went right into the ring and attacked Roman they then got him up onto their shoulders MAGIC KILLER! They then turned to AJ who was still down and went towards him but then picked him up as he saw who it was and was in shock his friends from Japan were here and involved in this match as he saw the destruction they caused.

But seeing this AJ began to argue with them.

"What're you guys doing here?!" he demanded to know.

"We're just trying to help man!" Anderson said.

"Just get over there, pin him and win the title now!" Gallows said trying to point out the obvious to him.

AJ said no to them. "I'm doing this my way." he said as they got the message and left him but then they were attacked by David who was looking for revenge on them both as they brawled on the outside then AJ decided to get involved with all four men fighting on the outside as Roman was back up as he got to his feet slowly and saw what was going on outside looked behind him then to the outside and came off the ropes A DIVING SPLASH RIGHT INTO EVERYONE!

Everyone was down as then out came Stephanie who was ordering security to drag Gallows and Anderson out of there as they pulled them from the heap of bodies the match was now back to normal with all three men still down.

But Roman was stirring as he got to his feet and went right after David and threw him into the ring and quickly cocked his fist and A SUPERMAN PUNCH! He dropped David with the fist as he went to the corner and did his war cry and was looking to end it as he measured the champion who was slowly getting to his feet as he turned around A SPE-HE LEAP-FROGGED IT...INTO STYLES!

He got the wrong target as AJ was down as Roman turned around A SUPERKICK! David got it from out of nowhere and quickly followed up grabbing Roman by his head and took him up...A KINGSLAYER! 1-2-3! IT WAS OVER!

"Here is your winner and still WWE World Heavyweight Champion...David Redd!" the announcement was made.

David raised his title up high as he celebrated his title defence with both AJ and Roman leaving in disappointment he had managed to push back two challengers.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

David was now backstage after the event and was on his way back to the locker room until his other half found him.

"Saraya? I was coming to find you after and-" she interrupted him and handed him something.

"David we nee to really talk." she said with a serious look on her face.

He looked at what she gave him which was a white stick with a blue line in it's centre.

"We need to talk."

 **He retains but now a new challenge could be awaiting him? What about the arrival of Gallows and Anderson?**

 **What you think? Reviews please!**


End file.
